El nuevo miembro del equipo: Napo
by Napo-1
Summary: Los Paw Patrol conocen a un xoloitzcuincle de lo más extraño, no recuerda su pasado, pero es no impedirá buscar las respuestas de su pasado, espero les guste y dejen reviws por favor :3
1. Conociendo a los Paw Patrol

Aclaración: ¡Hola a todos!

Mi nombre es Esteban Rendón Albarrán originario de la Ciudad de México, (pero para los amigos soy Napo) soy amante del anime, de los cartoons y de viejas series, hace poco que me hice fan de los Paw Patrol y pensé en hacer un fic de ellos… habrá acción, comedia, humor (del sano), referencia a muchos animes y sobre todo espero llevarme bien con ustedes, cualquier aclaración, duda o comentario, lo pueden dejar en la caja de comentarios, por disposiciones de la página el fic será en formato prosa (aunque soy más de la forma script, pero ya que)

Si gustan participar con algún OC´s pueden decirme y los incluyo, bueno… si más que decir, ¡No hay nada imposible para un Paw Patrol!

Paw Patrol y sus personajes son propiedad de Spin Master Entertaiment, adaptación del fic y personaje Napo_1

 **Paw Patrol: Napo el nuevo agente**

 **Capítulo 1: Conociendo a la Paw Patrol**

 **Ciudad de México**

 **1:15pm**

 **Edificio de Oficinas**

 **Era una tarde tranquila en la Ciudad de México, hace unas horas se había hecho el Simulacro con motivo de los 32 años del sismo de 7.8 que había azotado la misma ciudad, muchos tomaron de broma el simulacro, otros platicaban por medio de los celulares, en otras palabras el sentido de simulacro fue muy nulo... la vida en las oficinas continuaba con su movimiento de costumbre, al dar la 1:15pm, mientras unos estaban comiendo o viendo sus mensajes, se sintió una vibración, luego algunos cristales se movieron, de pronto todo se estaba moviendo... la pesadilla había comenzado otra vez...**

 **¡ALERTA SISMICA, ALERTA SISMICA!** –Se escucho el sonido de la alarma de temblores-

¡Debemos darnos prisa! –dice un desconocido-

¡Mantengan la calma! –ordeno el que parecia ser el jefe de la oficina- ¡Vayan todos hacia el cubo de la escalera…!,¡bajen ordenadamente!

 **Se escucharon los gritos y sollozos de la gente... de pronto varias partes del edifcio comenzaron a crujir y vino la desgracia... todo quedo en oscuridad...**

¡Me oyes tienes que aguantar! –dice un sujeto- ¡La ayuda ya viene en camino!

¡No puedo hacerlo! –le dije al sujeto con preocupación- Mis fuerzas me abandonan, dile a todos que estaré en un mejor lugar

¡Por favor amigo no me abandones! –solloza- ¡Ya escuché la ambulancia!, -grita con más fuerza- ¡estamos atrapados!

Lo siento… todo lo veo oscuro… -se pierde entre los sollozos del otro sujeto-

¡Aguanta! -suplico el desconocido-

 **Era tarde, todo era silencio y oscuridad...**

 **Bahía Aventura**

 **1:20**

 **Ronda de inspección cerca de las vías del tren**

 **Paw Patrol: Marshall**

Un día más de rutina -dice el pequeño dalmata bombero- ...hasta el momento todo en orden será mejor que le avise a Rayder de... -de pronto su vista se fija que algo había caído cerca de las vías- ...¡Oh cielos!, ¡Acaba de surgir algo! -prende las sirena de su camión de bomberos- ¡Rayder tenemos una emergencia algo cayo del cielo!, ¡Y va ser aplastado por el tren!

 _Entendido Marshall... la ayuda va en camino_ -es escucha la voz del líder de la Paw Patrol- _Voy a avisarle al maquinista_

 **Rapidamente Marshall baja de su camión de bomberos, se acerca con cautela al objeto que estaba tirado, era un cachorro que no tenía pelo y era oscuro, sacando fuerzas jala al pequeño, lo pone a salvo, mientras el maquinista llega a detenerse cerca del accidente, mientras Marshall comienza a examinarlo con su pantalla de rayos X...**

Al parecer, con la caida que tuvo se lastimo la columna -examina el cachorro- sera mejor llevarlo al hospital -en eso ve que empieza a balbusear algo...

 **POV´s del personaje**

 _¡Hay mi cabeza!,_ -intenta subir sus manos pero no puede, al parecer le duele la cabeza- _siento que todo gira muy rápido…_ -de pronto se da cuenta de algo- _…¿Por qué esta todo con luz?, ¿y qué hago aquí?, Y lo más extraño es que no recuerdo lo sucedido… siento un calor muy agradable, ¿acaso estoy en el lugar donde los abuelos por las tradiciones nos han contado?, ¿será el paraíso…?_

¡Vamos amigos!, –se escucha la voz de alguien con tono de preocupación- ¡hay que llevarlo al hospital!

Se ve que esta grave… -dijo otra voz- ¡abriré paso para que nos deje pasar el tráfico! – _miro que saca algo de la mochila_ \- ¡Gua, gua Megáfono!, ¡atención habitantes de Bahía Aventura dejen el camino libre para llevar a este cachorro al hospital!

 _¿Un cachorro con megáfono dando órdenes del tráfico?, ¡debo de dejar de dejar de comer comida chatarra en las noches!_

¡No te preocupes amigo! _–veo a un dálmata vestido de bombero que trata de tranquilizarme-_ En cuanto lleguemos al hospital te sentirás mejor

 _-Intente articular algunas palabras con el cachorro-_ T-te lo agradezco…. Uhg… ¿puedo saber quién eres?

Mi nombre es Marshall, soy un miembro de los Paw Patrol… _-me coloca una mascarilla con gas- …_ intenta dormir, cuando despiertes podrás preguntarme más cosas…

 _Otra vez empiezo a ver todo borroso, seguro es la anestesia para que no me moleste las heridas que tengo… solo quiero saber… en donde…_ -se queda profundamente dormido y es trasladado al hospital -

 **Bahía Aventura 18:00hrs.**

 **Sala de cuidados médicos**

 _Mmm…_ -el desconocido empieza a despertar-

¡Ya despertó! –dice Marshall con alegría-

¿E-en donde estoy? –trata de levantarse, pero Marshall se lo impide-

¡Estás en el Hospital! –dice el cachorro de dálmata- tuviste un accidente por las vías del tren…

¿Las vías del tren? –pregunto confundido- Yo pensé que había quedado atrapado en un edificio

Claro que no bobito –ríe- Caiste desde el cielo y te golpeaste con las vías, por fortuna solo tuviste una ligera fractura en la columna

Ahh… ya veo –mirando la sala de cuidados- ¿y en que parte de la Ciudad de México estoy?

¿Ciudad de México? –pregunta con admiración Marshall- ¡Eso está muy lejos de aquí!

¿Cómo que lejos? –pregunta molesto- Si esta es una broma de mal gusto… ¡créeme que no te gustaría verme enojado!

¡De verdad no es ninguna broma! –dice asustado el cachorro- Estas en Bahía Aventura

¿Bahía Aventura?, ese lugar no lo conozco… -mirando a Marshall- … te ofrezco una disculpa por mi comportamiento

Descuida, seguro que estabas tenso… -empieza a revisarlo- al parecer no estarás mucho tiempo aquí, en dos semanas podrás recuperarte

¡es genial! –dice sonriendo- por cierto, te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado y desde hoy tienes mi amistad, si recuerdo bien… te llamabas… te llamabas… ¿Marcelino?

Jejeje… -ríe-… Es Marshall

Bueno al menos le atiene que tu nombre empieza con M…

¿Y cuál es tu nombre? –pregunta el dálmata-

 _¡Hay!, se que tengo un nombre… pero no lo recuerdo bien… ah.. ¿Qué hago?_ –se pone a pensar- Mi nombre es Napoleón, pero mis amigos me llaman: "Napo" o "Nap"

¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Napo! –le estrecha la pata- Espero que seamos buenos amigos

Lo mismo digo Marshall, oye… ¿te pido un favor?

Tú dirás Napo…

¿Puedes traerme un espejo? –pide amablemente- es que quiero ver como quede

Si ningún problema –trae un espejo- ¡aquí esta!

A ver… -al verse al espejo nuestro amigo echa un grito- ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Soy un cacharro de *Xoloitzcuintle!

 _*Nota del autor: Elegí este tipo de perro, porque es lindo y sobre todo es una raza que existe en México…_

El xoloitzcuintle es una raza canina prácticamente sin pelo con promedio de vida entre 12-14 años. Es originario de México; es presentado en tamaño _toy_ , _estandár_ y _mediano_. Se le conoce por su endemismo en ese país y su estrecha relación con la cultura mexica. Su popularidad no es muy alta, comúnmente porque su falta de pelaje no es agradable para algunas personas, pero para otras y muy especialmente entre los criadores de xolos, cada ejemplar es muy preciado y valioso, debido también a su inmenso valor histórico, cultural y biológico, y a su relativa escasez en comparación con otras razas.

Existe otra variedad con pelo. Los perros que nacen con pelo siguen siendo xoloitzcuintles puros, y al cruzar a estos con uno sin pelo, también tienen crías sin pelo. En una camada pueden nacer cachorros de las dos variedades. Se le agrupa en los tres tamaños. Las dos clasificaciones mayores se destacan como perros guardianes, el miniatura como perro de compañía.

Ahora veo que no tienes pelo… -dice Marshall-

Es por mi raza… -dice Napo- …no es muy común que tengamos mucho pelo, pero aún así no me veo nada mal

Bueno Napo… -mirando su collar-… ya debo volver a la torre de los Paw patrol, pero seguiré visitándote

Te entiendo Marshall… -se despide- …espero pronto verte por aquí y nuevamente gracias por ayudarme

¡Hasta mañana!

-Se apagan las luces de la sala y Napo mira hacia la ventana del hospital y se pone a pensar- _"No sé qué lugar sea este… pero mientras este seguro ayudare a Marshall en lo que este a mi alcance, buscare la manera de recodar como llegue aquí y buscar respuestas… por lo pronto iré a dormir_

 **Todos los días Marshall llegaba al hospital para ver la recuperación de Napo, atendía las llamadas de emergencia y regresaba, con él, al cabo de dos semanas dieron de alta a Napo, el doctor recomendó a Napo usar su collarín y una almohada para su espalda por dos semanas más, ahora que estaba fuera del hospital, vio que Marshall lo estaba esperando afuera con su ambulancia…**

¿Nos vamos ya?

¡Desde luego! –se sube a la ambulancia-

¡Aquí vamos! –Marshall pendre las sirenas de la ambulancia y se dirigen al cuartel cachorro-

 **Un rato después…**

¡Hemos llegado! –dice el enfermero y ayuda a Napo a bajar- ¡Bienvenido al Cuartel Cachorro!

¡Es lo más *Kawaii que he visto en toda mi vida! –dice Napo admirando la torre- ¿Tu la hiciste?

 _Kawaii: Termino en japonés para decir bonito_

No… -dice de tajo Marshall- la construyo mi amigo Rayder, es el líder de los Paw patrol

¡Oh! –exclama Napo- Me encantaría conocer a tu equipo Marshall

¡Hola amigo! –dice Rayder- ¡Bienvenido a nuestro cuartel!, ¡Soy Rayder!

El gusto es mío Rayder –dice Napo- Me presento soy Napo, espero que seamos buenos amigos

Desde luego que sí –dice el chico- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees Napo… seguro te sentirás como en casa

Gracias –asiente el Xoloitzcuintle- por cierto… ¿Qué es el Paw patrol?

La Paw Patrol –empieza a decir Rayder- es un grupo de cachorros que ayuda a toda la gente no importando la situación en la que se encuentre… "para un Paw patrol nada es imposible"

Oye esa frase esta genial –dice Napo- ¿y cada uno de los miembros tiene distintas habilidades?

Así es –Rayder comienza a explicar- Chase es un perro pastor, él siempre ha sido fiel y muy maduro… tiene todo para ser un policía y además es un espía excelente, luego esta Skye ella domina los cielos con un jet pack, además tenemos a Marshall es bombero y nuestro enfermero estrella…

Rayder gracias –dice algo apenado el dálmata-

Si es lo que veo –dice Napo- ..de no haber sido por tí no viviria para contarlo, te debo mi vida Marshall

Napo –dice emocionado Marshall-… es mi deber

Y también tenemos a Zuma, el es un excelente buceador y le encanta sumergirse, también está Rocky amante de todo lo ecológico y por último tenemos a Rubble, constructor de primera y un gran amigo…

¡Coool! –exclama Napo- ¡este es el equipo que le gusta al público!

Vaya que si te sorprendiste Napo… -dice Rayder-… además de ellos están dos amigos… una se llama Everest es rescatista de montaña y vive con Jake, también tenemos a Tracker un chihuahua que esta en la jungla con Carlos

¡Es genial tener una paisa en el equipo! –dice emocionado Napo-

Cuando te recuperes Napo… -continua Rayder- … puedes ingresar al equipo, siempre y cuando tú lo desees

¿De verdad, de verdad? ¡ahhhh este es el mejor día de mi vida –se acerca a Rayder para lamerle la cara- ¡eres bárbaro rayder-sama!

¿Rayder-sama? –preguntan ambos-

Jeje.. debo de dejar de usar palabras en japonés… -dice Napo- … es que el termino sama lo uso para personas a la que debo respeto, pero si quieres no la diré Rayder…

No te preocupes Napo… -dice el chico-… si gustas puedes decirme así

Gracias –dice Napo complaciente-

Por lo que veo te gusta mucho el anime –dice entre risas el líder los Paw Patrol-

Ni te imaginas… yo… que diga mi amo le gustaba mucho ir a convenciones de anime y de comics allá en México

¿Y que paso con tu amo? –pregunta Marshall-

Mmm… es que no lo sé… -dice con tristeza Napo- …cuando sucedió lo del 19-S nos perdimos y yo estoy buscando ayuda para encontrarlo

Descuida Napo… -vuelve a decir Rayder-… te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu dueño –le da un abrazo-

Gracias amigo –recibe el abrazo y piensa- " _Se que dije una mentira, pero si ellos pueden ayudarme buscare esa verdad"_

 **En eso llegan los demás cachorros…**

Miren… -dice Chace-… ¡es el amigo del tren!

Yo te conozco…-dice Napo- Eres el perro policia del megafono

Un gusto conocerte soy Chase -dice el pequño pastor-

Bienvenido a la torre –dice Skye- espero que seamos buenos amigos

Lo mismo digo Skye –dice con cortesía Napo- me siento como en casa

¿Y te gusta nadar? –pregunta Zuma-

Desde luego

¿Reparas cosas? –pregunta Rocky-

No mucho –dice Napo- Ni si quiera… se reparar la tostadora

¿Y te gusta Apollo el super perro? –pregunta Rubble-

Ni siquiera sabía que había un programa de el

 ** _Y así los cachorros empezaron a conocer a Napo, ¿serán capaces los Paw patrol ayudar a Napo?, ¿Napo se unirá al equipo?, ¿descubrirán la verdad?, ¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de este fic!_**

 ** _Continuara…_**


	2. El primer rescate

**PAW PATROL**

 **EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO: NAPO**

 **Capitulo 2: La primera misión**

 **Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Napo había llegado al cuartel cachorro, esta feliz de estar ahí, sobre todo la manera en que Marshall lo estaba ayudando a recuperarse, hacía los ejercicios de estiramiento para poder restablecer su espalda… pero, había surgido una pregunta: ¿Se quedaria con los Paw Patrol o buscaría la verdad de su pasado solo?, una noche antes de finalizar su estancia en ese lugar le vino un misterioso sueño…**

¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!, ¡mama, papa no quiero morir! –grito con todo pulmón Napo, lo cual despertó a Marshall-

¿Napo que ocurre? –pregunta Marshall con preocupación-

Otra vez… -solloza Napo- …tuve esa pesadilla Marshall

¿La del terremoto?

Sí –trata de controlarse- es como si tuviera una conexión.. ¡hay Dios bendito!, ¡solo quiero ir casa! –nuevamente llora-

No temas amigo –dice el cachorro de dálmata- Estas seguro –le da un abrazo-

Gracias amigo –corresponde el abrazo- …ya no puedo seguir con esto…

Ajum… –dice un somnoliento Chase- ¿Napo otra vez esa pesadilla?, esta es la quinta vez que volteo mi puphouse

Yo, eto… -se le forma una gotita- no fue mi intención amigo…

No te preocupes… de hecho Marshall y yo dormiremos contigo para que estes tranquilo

¿De verdad harían eso por mi? –dice Napo con una sonrisa-

¡Claro! –dicen ambos cachorros-

Gracias –se voltea sobre su almohada- tratare de dormir…

Que descanses Napo –con un bostezo Marshall y Chase vuelven a dormir-

" _Creo que me estoy volviendo loco"_ –piensa para sí el Xoloitzcuincle- _"pero de algo estoy seguro… ese sismo tiene que ver algo"_ –se acomoda y vuelve a dormir-

 **A la mañana siguiente, nuestros amigos se leventan para desayunar, como siempre los cachorros devoran su comida para perros, aunque Napo se le queda mirando al platón de forma extraña, una parte de él quiere comer las croquetas, pero por otra piensa en un deasayuno continental…**

" _A veces quisiera comer huevos a la mexicana, unos chilaquiles y tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja… ah pero tengo que comer esto…_ -protesta un poco- *¡Patricioooooooooooooooo!, ¡agggggh!

* _Referencia al episodio de Bob Esponja donde cuida una almeja bebe y Patricio se va a trabajar, al final Bob Esponja ya se había cansando de cuidar al bebe y exclama esa frase :3_

Pero, aquí no hay ningún Patricio –dice Marshall volteando a todos lados-

Es un frase Marshall –dice Napo mientras se le forma una gotita-

Vaya que no tienes mucha hambre Napo –dice Rocky mientras ve el platón a medio terminar- ¿puedo comer tu parte?

Desde luego –dice Napo y le entrega el platón- yo creo que comere un poco más tarde

 **Mientras tanto en la torre de observación Rayder disfruta su cereal cuando oye su PawPad con la llamada de Jake…**

¡Hola, Rayder al habla –contesta el chico-

¡Buenos días mi amigo Rayder!-dice Jake- ¿No estas ocupado?

Estaba acabado de desayunar –dice Rayder y acaba de un bocado de su cereal- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Tenemos un grave problema en la montaña –dice Jake con un aire de preocupación-la tormenta de anoche bloqueo el acceso al tunel y esto ha impedido que los vehículos lleguen hasta la cabaña, ¿crees que los Paw Patrol puedan ayudarme?

¡No te preocupes Jake! –dice Rayder- ¡No hay nada difícil para un Paw Patrol! –activa la señal de alerta!, **¡Cachorros llamada de emergencia!**

-los collares de los cachorros se activan- **¡Rayder nos necesita!**

Me tengo que ir Napo –dice Marshall- … te vere más tarde

Cumple con el deber Marshall –dice Napo- Aquí te espero…

 **Todos los cachorros suben al elevador, aunque Marshall se tropieza con un platón de comida y da vueltas hasta llegar al evelador derribando a los cachorros…**

Eso le llamo comida rápida –dice bromeado-

¡Oh Marshall! –dicen los cachorros mientras ríen-

 **El elevador empieza a subir y se detiene a la mitad donde está el escudo y cambian con sus uniformes, el elevador llega, los cachorros se alistan…**

 **¡Paw Patrol listos para la acción Jefe Rayder!** –dice con firmeza Chase-

Cachorros gracias por venir –dice Rayder mientras baja la pantalla gigante- Tenemos una emergencia… Jake nos informa que ha habido una fuerte tormenta de nieve y ha bloqueado el acceso a la montaña…

¡Eso es terrible! –exclama Rubble-

Para esta misión necesito a… -empieza a pasar rapido su PawPad sobre el emblema de Rubble- ¡Rubble!, usaras tu excavadora para poder quitar la nieve

 **¡Rubble a toda velocidad!** –dice el pequeño bulldoser-

También necesitare a… ¡Rocky!, con tu camión de reciclaje construirás algunas palas para remover lo que recoja Rubble

 **¡Para no contaminar hay que reciclar!** –dice el mestizo-

Y también necesitare la ayuda de… ¡Chase!, -dice el líder- tu controlaras el trafico par que no ocurra un accidente, además Skye podrá ayudarte desde el cielo y por último Marshall nos apoyaras con algún herido que surja en la obra

 **¡Chase se hará cargo!** –exclama Chase-

 **¡Este cachorro va a volar!** –dice con alegria Skye-

 **¡Listo para el ruaf, ruaf rescate!** –contesta Marshall-

¡Muy bien amigos vamos a entrar en acción! –dice Rayder con convicción- **¡PAW PATROL ENTRA EN ACCIÓN!**

 **Nuestros heroes salen de la torre siempre dispuestos a ayudar a quien lo necesite, solo quedan Zuma y Napo en el cuartel…**

Y allá van –dice Napo, mientras le sale un suspiro- Como me gustaría ser un Paw Patrol

¿Y porque no te animas? –pregunta Zuma-

Es que… no lo sé Zuma –dice Napo con cierta duda- no soy muy habilidoso en los rescates y en lugar de ayudar aria un desatre

¡No digas eso amigo! –replica el labrador color chocolate- Todos nacemos con un don y hay que dar siempre lo mejor de uno.. recuerdo la frase de cierto editor de comics que decia: _"Todo gran poder conlleva una responsabilidad"_

¡En eso tienes razón Zuma! –dice más animado Napo- ¡No importa que no tengamos poderes o habilidades, si nosotros podemos hacer la diferencia este mundo sería mejor!

¡Así se habla! –dice Zuma- ¿quieres ver la tele?

¡Desde luego –contesta Napo- ¿y que tal si vemos un capitulo de _Dragon Ball Super_?

Pero me explicas –dice Zuma- porque no entiendo mucho del anime

Jeje… claro que si –contesta Napo y se ponen a ver la televisión-

 **Mientras tanto, los Paw Patrol llegan hasta donde está la entrada del tunel tapado y ven a Jake…**

Ya estamos aquí Jake –dice Rayder mientras se baja de su todo terreno-

Me alegra de verlos chicos –dice Jake- la tormenta tapo el camino y con la pala que tengo no ha sido de mucha ayuda

¿Y donde esta Everest? –pregunta Marshall-

Esta al otro lado del tunel con su quita nieves –contesta Jake- ella lleva la mitad del trabajo

En ese caso… ¡me pondré en marcha! –dice Rubble, se sube a su excavadora y comienza a quitar la nieve-

Pondré en marcha el operativo para el trafico –dice chase y saca sus conos de su camión- Por favor no vayan a pasar, hasta que hayamos terminado aquí

 **Syke comienza a vigilar la zona de la avalancha por si había un peligro, mientras que Marshall atendía a las personas que estaban varadas en el camino, ofreciendo mantas abrigadoras y chocolate caliente, pero nadie se había percatado que la nieve que se estaba acumulando en la montaña empezó moverse y esto ocasiono que se formara una avalancha… no dio tiempo de nada todos quedaron atrapados bajo ella… Skye se quedo sin palabras e intento comunicarse con sus compañeros, pero nadie respondía así que se comunico al cuartel cachorro…**

¿Eh? –dice Zuma- Parece que tenemos una llamada… Aquí Zuma, ¿Cómo va todo por alla?

¡Muy mal! –exclama con preocupación la croquer- ¡La nieve ha sepultado a todos!, ¡Y he perdido la comunicación con el equipo!

¡Es muy malo esto! –dice Napo- Skye, mantén la calma… ¿hay forma de que nos muestres como quedo el accidente?

 **Skye les muestra el lugar del desastre, Napo rapidamente observa la escena, comienza haer unos calculos y les dice a ambos…**

Chicos necesitare se su apoyo –comienza a decir el Xoloitzcuincle-… cada momento que pase es crucial para salvar a todos, por lo tanto Skye, ve al centro de la avalcha y pon un punto de acceso, mientras que Zuma y yo iremos con el Air Patrol para ayudar, creo que tenemos más acceso por el cielo…

¿Cuál es tu plan Napo? –pregunta Zuma-

Salvar a los que más podamos –dice Napo mientras busca unos gogles para la nieve, unas botas para los pies y guantes- ¡Es hora de regresar a Marshall mi deuda de vida!, ¿Quién está conmigo?

¡Nosotros! –dicen Skye y Zuma animados-

 **¡No importa la situación: si hay un desastre natural Napo entra en acción!** –dice nuestro cachorro mientras sube al Air Patrol junto con Zuma

¿Como ativaremos el Air Patrol? -pregunta Zuma-

He visto a Rayder hacer esto varías veces, pero para no causar problemas -activa un pequeño control y aparece PerroBot-

 _¡Woaf, woaf!_ -responde Perrobot-

Perrobot -dice Zuma- Rayder y los chicos estan en grave peligro, necesitamos que nos lleves a la montaña, ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos?

 _Woaf_ -Perrobot asiente con la cabeza y activa el Air Patrol-

¡Aguanten amigos los salvaremos! -dice Napo y se dirigen hacia la montaña-

 **Diez minutos después el Air Patrol llega a la montaña...**

¡No podemos aterrizar sobre ellos! -dice Napo- lo que podemos hacer es usar uno de los trajes especiales de Rayder y bajar

Descuida Napo... -Zuma aparece con su traje aerodinamico- bueno es ahora del rescate... -sube a Napo y lo lleva hasta donde esta Skye-

¡Me alegra verlos chicos! -dice Skye- hice lo que me pediste Napo, señale un lugar para inciar el rescate

Eso está bien Skye -dice el cachorro de xolozitcuincle- ahora les pido que guarden silencio y esperen...

 **Napo comienza a olfatear y busca entre la nieve, luego espera unos segundos y comienza a gritar...**

¡Amigos la ayuda llegó! -dice Napo- Por favor manténgase atentos, los vamos a ayudar a salir... ¿hay alguien aqui? -agudiza sus oídos y se escucha unas voces-

¡Estamos aquí!

¡No dejen de hablarme y mantengan la calma! -Napo comienza a excavar- ¿todos estan bien?, ¿Nadie se lastimo?

Solo tenemos algunos raspones... -contestan algunos-

Skye, Zuma -dice Napo- empiecen a excavar -les entrega guantes y unas botas para las nieve-

¡A la orden! -dicen ambos-

 **Unas horas después salen las primeras personas... luego se hace la misma mécanica para buscar a los demás, nuestros amigos llegan hasta donde estan Rayder y los demás, les ofrecen algunas mantas...**

De verdad les agradecemos su ayuda cachorros -dice Rayder-

No tienes que darla Rayder -dice Napo- ¡Nada es imposible para un Paw Patrol!

¡No lo hubiera dicho mejor Napo! -dice Chase- ¡aaaah...chuuuu!

Salud -dice Skye y le ofrece un chocolate- fuiste también muy valiente alla abajo

¿De verdad lo crees? -dice Chase y se se apena un poco-

Jeje... -dice Rocky- ... se ve que el amor vuleve fuerte a todos

Yo no senti miedo -dice Rubble- bueno un poquito -se ríe- pero le debemos la vida a Zuma, Skye y Napo

Napo... -dice Marshall un poco molesto- ...¡de verdad lo que hiciste fue arriesgado!, pero también manejaste con prudencia esta operación

Solo aprendí de mi mejor amigo -dice Napo- Mi vida y tu vida estará unida siempre hermano

¿Eso quiere decir que...? -pregunta emocionado Marshall-

¡Así es Marshall!, ¡He decidido ser miembro de la Paw Patrol! -dice Napo emocionado-

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -Marshall se lanza sobre Napo y lo lame- ¡Hermanos para siempre!

Marshall jajajaja... ¡me haces cosquillas hermano! -dice Napo, mientras se limpia la cara- Esto va ser el incio de una buena aventura...

 **Unos minutos despúes llega Everest quien había acabado el tunel...**

¿de qué me perdi? -dice la pequeña Hoskey-

 **Todo mundo empieza a reir, los cachorros comienzan los trabajos de limpieza y vuleven al cuartel cachorro... algunos días después, en la sala de comando... todos los Paw Patrol asisten a la ceremonia de reclutamiento de Napo...**

Napoleón... -dice Rayder- ... por poner tu vida más alla del deber y demostrar que tienes todas las aptitudes para ser miembro de esta patrulla de cachorros, ¡te doy la bienvenida a nuestro equipo! -le entrega su insignia de búsqueda y rescate-

¡Woaf, woaf! -aullan los cachorros-

¡Mi insignia de la Paw Patrol! -dice emocionado Napo y recita su nueva frase de rescate...- **si hay un desastre natural Napo entra en acción! -** y se cuadra con Rayder-

¡Ahora ya seremos 8 miembros hermano! -dice Marshall-

Espero que la torre nos aguante a todos jajaja -ríe Napo-

Congratulations my friend! -dice Tucker con su asento mexicano-

Tnks -repsonde Napo-

Y tenemos una sopresa más -dice Rayder y conduce a todos al estacionamiento- napo este será tu nuevo vehículo... -muestra una retro excavadora, con equipo de salvamento- Con ella podrás hacer mover pedazos grandes de piedra y excavaras para ayudar a la gente

¡Esto es lo más super kawaiiii que me ha pasado en toda mi vida! -dice Napo y se sube a su vehículo

 **Y así la primera misión de Napo dentro de la Paw patrol ha sido un éxito... ¿que nuevas aventuras les espera a nuestra patrulla de cachorros?, ¿Napo lograra resolver el misterio de su pasado?, ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE Y EMOCIONATE EPISODIO DE ESTE FIC!**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Napo:** ¡Hola chicos!, me da un gusto estar aquí en la comunidad de Fics de Paw Patrol, de verdad gracias por su muestra de cariño y espero que mis aportaciones sean más para que la comunidad vaya creciendo… :3

 **Chase:** Eso es genial Napo… aunque fijate que ya tenemos los primeros reviws de la comunidad

 **Skye:** Mandamos un fuerte abrazo a: **NippyDzk, Wolfito y Eyiles Jack** , a quienes agradecemos sus comentarios, Napo ya les mando mensaje de las dudas que tenían en el fic

 **Rubble:** Además de que nuestro amigo está trabajando para mejorar esta historia :3

 **Zuma:** Bueno… ¿Qué más iba a decir? Ahh.. si… esperamos que les haya gustado el cambio y mejora del fic

 **Marshall:** Y además como le habíamos comentado a Wolfito la explicación de la raza de los Xoloitzcuincle la puso en la parte de que Napo se viera en el espejo, como a nuestro amigo le encanta esta raza de perros lo puso en esta historia

 **Napo:** Bueno amigos… por el momento es todo, espero en la semana seguir subiendo los capítulos, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima

 **¡Napo se va paz!**


	3. El aprendiz de Marshall

**PAW PATROL: EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO NAPO**

 **Capítulo 3: El aprendiz de Marshall**

 **Bahía Aventura**

 **Cuartel cachorro**

 **Lunes 6:00am**

 **El equipo aún dormía en los puphouse y todavía no amanecía, con mucha precaución una de las puertas de las casitas se abría y de ella salió Napo con una banda de sudor sobre su cabeza y tenis en sus patitas, rápidamente saco un mp3 que Rocky le había diseñado, se las coloco en las orejas y encendió su aparato para escuchar buena música a un sonido moderado para trotar cerca del cuartel…**

" _Sé que Chase es quién nos despierta temprano"_ –dice para si el cachorro- _"pero ahora que estoy en el equipo debo estar en forma y preparado para la emergencia"_ **–** hace unos ejercicios de calentamiento y se dispone a correr, mientras escucha está música-

 _*Favor de escuchar la siguiente pista hasta que no se indique lo contrario_

watch?v=9gF2UySGZA

" _Ha pasado un mes desde que me encontraron en las vías del tren, Rayder y los cachorros me han tratado muy bien, sobre todo empiezo a tener una sólida amistad con Marshall, el día de hoy prometió enseñarme sobre primeros auxilios y rescate… espero hacerlo bien… ¡odiaría que por mi torpeza se enojara conmigo!_ –de pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el trote de otras pisadas-

¡Napo espérame por favor! –le dice Marshall que traía su ropa deportiva y estaba corriendo a lado suyo-

¡Hola hermano! –se sorprende Napo- Este si es una sorpresa de que te hayas levantado temprano

La verdad es que también quise ponerme en forma –dice el dálmata- y me dije: "¿Por qué no le haces compañía a Napo?", y veme aquí…

Bueno… -dice el cachorro de xoliztcuincle- …mientras seamos dos o más no habrá problema jeje…

Ah… creo que no seremos dos… -dice Marshall-… de hecho el equipo viene con nosotros

¿Cómo? –pregunta Napo- ¿Acaso también ellos…? –se da cuenta que Chase, Skye, Rocky, Rubble y Zuma ya los habían alcanzado-

¡Buenos días! –dicen los Paw Patrol-

¡Buenos días! –saludan Marshall y Napo-

¿Poniéndote en forma tu solo Napo? –pregunta Chase con cierta picardía-

Se me olvidaba que somos equipo –dice Napo sacando la lengua- y yo que creía que dormirían hasta que tú los despertaras…

Es que vimos que te pusiste a entrenar en serio y decidimos unirnos en tu ejercicio matinal –le responde Chase-

Como equipo daremos mejor resultado –dicen Skye, Rubble, Zuma y Rocky-

En ese caso… -dice Napo decidido- …¡A que no me alcanzan! –sale corriendo-

¡Vuelve a acá! –dicen los cachorros y salen tras él-

 **1 hora y media más tarde…**

¡Ya nos cansamos! –dicen los cachorros agotados y sudando a mares-

Les dije que mantuvieran el ritmo –les dice Napo, mientras que con su patita se seca el sudor de su frente- bueno… creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí chicos

¡Oigan espérenme! –dice Marshall y este tropieza con una piedra y da vueltas como si fuera trompo- ¡ahhh! –choca con Napo- Estoy bien…

¿Alguien anoto la matricula del camión de bomberos que me atropello? –dice Napo algo aturdido-

Será mejor que tomemos un baño rápido antes de ir a desayunar –sugiere Chase-

¿Un baño? –pregunta con temor Rocky- Es que el agua no me gusta…

Hay Rocky –ríe el grupo-

 _*Favor de quitar la pista_

 **Luego de un baño rápido nuestros amigos desayunan, después Rocky junto con Rayder les da mantenimiento a los vehículos, Chase y Skye se van a jugar al parque, Zuma decide surfear en el mar y Marshall va por su equipo de socorrista y se con Napo en la torre…**

Napo… -Marshall habla con seriedad- …me alegro que hayas tomado este día para enseñarte todo lo relacionado con los primeros auxilios, te recuerdo que en tus patas esta la vida de una persona… seré sincero este camino no es nada fácil, es importante que tomes en cuenta cada cosa que vaya explicando… desde dar un RCP hasta atender heridas de profundidad…

Comprendo Marshall –dice Napo también serio- ¡te prometo que aprenderé bien para no fallarte!

Eso es bueno hermano –contesta el dálmata- pero el hecho es buscar y ayudar a preservar la vida y sabemos que también si está más allá de nuestras capacidades la vida puede escaparse así… ¿entendiste?

Afirmativo –dice Napo-

¡Comencemos! –ordena Marshall-

 **Napo empieza su capacitación para ser enfermero, trata de no perderse en las explicaciones que Marshall le da, lo que puede apunta en pequeñas notas o le hace preguntas para reafirmar lo enseñado, después de varias horas, Marshall lleva a Napo a la ambulancia y le explica todo cuanto hay en ella…**

Y con esto damos por terminado la lección de hoy –dice Marshall-

¡Marshall eres increíble! –dice Napo sorprendido- ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste todo esto?

Verás… –dice Marshall- …todo esto que aprendí fue gracias a Rayder, el me enseño todo lo que se…

Se ve que Rayder es un chico muy talentoso –dice Napo- aunque… esta noche no dormiré para repasar lo que vimos

Bueno mañana aremos un examen técnico para ver tus capacidades hermano –le dice Marshall-

¡¿UN EXAMEN?! –exclama Napo- pero, pero…

No hay pero que valga… -dice muy serio Marshall- …como te dije en tus patas esta la vida de la persona que rescatas, ahora si me permites iré a descansar a la puphouse –se va-

¡ahh no voy lograrlo! –dice Napo preocupado- ¡Si repruebo no podré ayudar a los demás! –empieza a dar vueltas con nerviosismo-

 **Zuma había llegado de surfear y vio aquella escena, así que sin pensarlo se fue a donde estaba Marshall…**

Marshall amigo –le toca a su puerta- …¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Desde luego Zuma –le dice Marshall- ¿Qué paso amigo?

No es por criticar ni nada… -comienza a decir Zuma-…pero, ¿no crees que eres muy exigente con Napo?

¿Exigente? –replica Marshall-… para nada Zuma… es que hay algo que no le he comentado a Napo…

¿Qué es? –inquirió el labrador-

Zuma… no quiero que le comentes a nadie esto –le dice Marshall- … Napo es un alumno muy habilidoso…

¿Cómo?

Sí… tengo la sensación de que nuestro hermano… ya sabe nociones básicas de enfermería

¡Esto no puede ser! –dice sorprendido Zuma- pero él dijo que no sabía nada…

Pues… -dice el dálmata- …es que mientras le explicaba todos los consejos y cuidados, Napo sabía que hacer… no sé si sea un instinto o sea parte de su pasado… pero no me cabe duda que… el examen que le are lo va pasar

Aún no me creo eso –dice Zuma- …pero mañana estaremos todos para ese examen

 **Más tarde en a puphouse de Napo…**

Si hago esto, podré mantener la respiración del paciente… mmm… pero… ¿Por qué siento que ya lo he hecho antes? –de pronto Napo le da un dolor de cabeza y le hace ver un recuerdo…-

 _Flash back_

 _ **Ciudad de México**_

 _ **Centro de paramédicos de la Cruz Roja**_

 _Muy bien chicos… y así es como se da el RCP –dice el comandante de los paramédicos- ¿hasta aquí alguna duda?_

 _ **De pronto de entre las bancas un sujeto levanta las manos…**_

 _Perdone Jefe… -dice el sujeto- …es que me perdí en lo último… ¿podría repetirme ese paso?_

 _¡Ya lo he explicado varias veces *(…) –dice muy molesto- ¿Cómo es posible que a tus compañeros que son más jóvenes que tú lo hayan entendido a la primera?_

 _Pero es que… -dice (…)- …yo quiero ayudar_

 _¡Aquí no se trata de eso (…)! –exclama el jefe- ¡Si tú no tienes la pasión por esto no sirves para ser un paramédico!_

 _Miren a (…) –dice uno de los chicos- Cree que con solo hacer eso… puede ser rescatista…_

 _¡No sirves para esto! –dice otro-_

 _¡Eso no es cierto! –dice entre sollozos (…)- ¡Yo quiero hacerlo!_

 _ **Se escuchan las risas de los compañeros y (…) sale corriendo del salón llorando…**_

 _¡Nunca volveré a ser un paramédico! –dice (…)-_

 _ *****_ _Nota del autor: el uso de (…) es para un nombre, pero como este es un recuerdo de Napo, no se acuerda de su verdadero nombre de humano…_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

¡Ahhh! –exclama Napo- Este recuerdo… ¿Cuándo sucedió?, ¿Y porque me rendí?, -aprieta fuertemente su patita- ¡No me voy a rendir!, ¡Juro que me esforzare para el mejor cachorro paramédico!, ¡Por mí y por la hermandad a Marshall! –retoma nuevamente las lecciones-

 **A la mañana siguiente, Marshall llega al salón y ve que Napo tiene un rostro de confianza…**

¿Estas listo hermano? –pregunta Marshall-

¡desde luego! –contesta Napo con firmeza-

 **Y el examen comienza… Marshall observa cada detalle y le pide que haga explicaciones de cuando alguien se ahoga o cuando un bebe se traga algo accidentalmente, Napo responde sin problemas y muestra la técnica de RCP, luego se le pide que haga una demostración con alguno de los cachorros si estaba accidentado, Napo hace el procedimiento, luego de este exhaustivo examen, los cachorros esperaron el veredicto final de Rayder y Marshall, Napo estaba muy nervioso… sudaba a mares…**

Napo demostraste que tus conocimientos son aptos para el RCP –dice Rayder- además… me sorprende que no tuvieras equivocaciones

 **Los cachorros guardaban silencio y vieron a un Marshall con una actitud muy seria…**

Gracias Rayder señor… -dice Napo-

Ahora escucharemos a Marshall –dice Rayder-

Con lo que a mí respecta… -dice Marshall-… yo tampoco vi que te salieras de tus procedimientos Napo… lo que me hace pensar…-hizo una pausa que para todos parecía que fuera una eternidad y de repente esboza una gran sonrisa -… que te has ganado el título de ayudante de paramédico… ¡Felicidades cadete!

¡Wujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –gritaron de emoción los cachorros-

¡Me hiciste sufrir Marshall! –dice Napo-

Lo siento… -se disculpa el dálmata- …tuve que presionarte para que vieras que tienes ese don Napo… lograste superar tu miedo

¿Lo dices enserio? –pregunta Napo-

¡Claro que sí! –contesta Marshall- ¡ahora ya seremos dos que podamos usar la ambulancia!

¡chocalas hermano! –ambos perros chocan la pata-

 **Ahora con las enseñanzas aprendidas, Napo podrá apoyar a Marshall en las labores de paramédico y sobre todo se estaba ganando la confianza del equipo, pero… ¿ese recuerdo le ayudará aclarar más de su pasado?, ¡No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de este fic!**

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Nakamas para siempre

**PAW PATROL**

 **El nuevo miembro del equipo: Napo**

 **Capítulo 4: "Nakamas para siempre"**

 **Una fuerte tormenta había caído sobre Bahía Aventura, los cachorros estaban en la torre de observación pendientes de la situación, Rayder mantenía la comunicación con la Alcaldesa Goodway y con el Capitán Turbot, aunque parecía que era un diluvio…**

Con este clima dudo mucho que salgamos ayudar –dice desanimado Chase-

Tendremos que esperar a que aminore la tormenta –contesta Skye-

Con lo que odio el agua –replica Rocky- …aún así me preocupa como estarán todos en la ciudad

Chicos… -dice Rayder- …me temo que la situación se está complicando

¡Eeeeeeeeeeeh! –exclaman los cachorros-

El capitán Turbot se ha quedado sin luz en el faro –continua Rayder- y las olas ponen en riesgo su vida…

¡Es necesario que entremos en acción! –dice con firmeza Zuma-

¿Y si usamos el Sea Patrol Señor Rayder? –pregunta Napo-

Es algo arriesgado por el alto oleaje… -dice Rayder- …y no me gustaría que quedáramos atrapados en la tormenta

¡Por eso somos los Paw Patrol…! –exclama Napo- y como usted siempre dice Señor Rayder… **¡No hay nada imposible para un Paw Patrol!**

Acabas de decir algo muy cierto hermano –secunda Marshall- Hay que salvar a los que nos necesitan

-Rayder esbonza una sonrisa y ve a sus cachorros- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!, ¡Zuma, Chase y Napo al Sea Patrol!

 **¡A sumergirse!** –exclama Zuma-

 **¡Chase se ara cargo!** –dice Chase-

 **¡No importa la situación!, Si hay un desastre natural: ¡Napo entrará en acción!** –exclama Napo-

 **El cuarteto se dirige al muelle de Bahía Aventura en donde esta Perrobot con el Sea Patrol, Ryader ordena a Chase y Zuma activar sus anfibios y toman rumbo a la isla donde está el faro…**

Vaya que la marea se ha vuelto inestable… -dice Chase- …Jefe Rayder ya estamos en posición…

Chase llega hasta la punta del faro y rescata al capitán Turbot –ordena el chico- Zuma prepara los salvavidas y Napo en cuanto llegue nuestro objetivo dale primeros auxilios…

¡Como ordene jefe! –dicen los cachorros-

-El primero en llegar a la isla es Chase- ¡woaf, megáfono! –dice el perro pastor- ¡Capitán Turbot…!, ¿puede escucharme?

¡Aquí estoy Chase! –responde el capitán- ¡No he podido bajar del faro porque hay una grieta… las olas han golpeado mucho la estructura y puede que se caiga!

¡No se preocupe capitán yo lo salvaré! –dice Chase- ¡Woaf gancho! –de la mochila de chase sale su gancho y llega la punta hasta el faro, nuestro amigo sube con cuidado, el oleaje complica la situación de rescate-

¡Ryader no puedo maniobrar bien el deslizador! –dice zuma- aguantare lo necesario para ayudar a Chase

De acuerdo… -dice Ryader- …esto no me gusta nada Napo… -ve el radar-…¡se acerca un huracán!

¡Santa Cachucha! –viendo como el faro se está inclinando- ¡Señor Rayder déjeme ir a ayudarlos!

Pero Napo… -interviene Rayder- Aún Rocky está construyendo tu anfibio… y el huracán se acerca peligrosamente…

¡eso lo sé…! –dice Napo- Pero allá arriba hay alguien que nos necesita… -saca la segunda mochila de zuma y su mochila-

¡No vas a salir con esta tormenta! –se molesta el chico- ¡Si sales del Sea Patrol estarás castigado Napoleón!

Perdone Señor Rayder… -se disculpa el cachorro de xoloitzcuincle- …es la primera vez que desobedezco una orden y es por una buena causa –activa el botón de compartimento, sale expulsado hacia el agua-

¡Napo! –exclama Ryader-

¡Woaf, woaf mascarilla y turbinas! –dice Napo y se activa la mochila de Zuma, mientras piensa- " _Estoy seguro de que Rayder me dará una reprimenda por lo que hice… pero el deber llama"_ –presiona otro botón de su mochila y sale un radar- _"veamos la isla esta a menos de 500 metros… usare el oleaje para llegar"_

 **Luego de unos minutos, el cachorro emerge donde está Zuma con el aerodeslizador…**

¡Napo hermano que bueno que llegas! –dice Zuma- ¿te mando Rayder?

Ahhh… -se le forma una gotita-…eto… más bien lo desobedecí y me espera una fuerte reprimenda si es que sobrevivimos

Te comprendo –dice el labrador-…lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, ¿alguna idea?

Mmm.. –Napo se pone a pensar-… usa tu cañón de salvavidas y apunta hacia la punta del faro, llegando sostendré el salvavidas y lo pondré en un lugar seguro, si vez que llega a pasar más de 10 minutos regresa al Sea Patrol…

¿te has vuelto loco? –replica Zuma- ¡No puedo dejar a mis amigos solos en esto!

Zuma –dice Napo- esto te va sonar raro… pero quiero que confíes en mí como lo hiciste en la montaña, estaremos bien…

Pero Napo… -dice Zuma-

¡Qué confíes! –exclama Napo en tono serio- solo espera 10 minutos y si llega a cumplirse el tiempo dejanos

 **Se produce un breve silencio… Zuma mira a Napo y ve su rostro… entonces al final dice:**

Está bien… pero si las cosas salen mal, ¡No duden que regresare por ustedes!

Gracias hermano –dice Napo-

 _*Favor de escuchar la siguiente pista hasta que no se indique lo contrario_

 _watch?v=_OkJmDhXEB8_

 **Napo se prepara desde el cañón del salvavidas, Zuma activa las coordenadas…**

 _Tu energía es la fuerza que valor le dará a mi corazón,_

 _No te rindas, sé que la podrás encontrar, si buscas en tu interior…_

 _Lo lograrás, cumplir tus sueños hasta el final, confiando siempre en ti…_

 _El mundo te dará su luz sigue así…_

Cañón preparado y listo –dice Zuma-

¡Dispara amigo! –confirma Napo-

¡A sumergirse! –dice Zuma y dispara el salvavidas en la punta del faro-

¡Bien hecho Zuma! –dice Napo- ahora espera el tiempo acordado, ¡Iré por Chase y el Capitán

¡Tú puedes! –dice zuma y activa el comunicador- Rayder… Napo entró con bien al faro

Espero que ese cachorro este haciendo lo correcto –dice algo molesto Rayder-

¿Chase, Capitán Turbot?, ¿Dónde están? –pregunta Napo, mientras usa su linterna-

¡Por aquí hermano! –dice Chase- Me alegra verte…

A mi igual… -dice Napo- Vamos a salir bien de esto…

¡Crash!, ¡Crash!

¿pero qué es eso? –preguntan asustados Chase y Napo-

¡Se va a caer el faro! –exclama el capitán-

¡Zuma! –dice Napo- ¡No hay mucho tiempo!, ¡el faro esta por caerse en cualquier momento!

Entendido –dice Zuma- traten de llegar a la punta y salten para que los recoja en el aerodeslizador…

Enterado –dicen los cachorros-

 **Todos salen con mucha precaución hacia la punta del faro, Chase ayuda a Turbot y Napo amarra a ambos al salvavidas…**

¡Muy bien chicos! –dice Napo- salten con cuidado y zuma los recogerá…

¿Y qué hay de ti? –pregunta Chase-

Yo estaré bien hermanito… -dice Napo con seguridad- ustedes sálvense primero…

Si tú lo dices…-dice Chase- pase lo que pase estaremos siempre juntos…

Ustedes son mis "nakamas" –contesta Napo-

¿Qué significa eso? –pregunta un confundido Chase-

Si todo sale bien… -dice Napo- te lo explicaré en el cuartel… ¡Ahora salten!

¡Jerónimo! –exclama Chase y se lanza al mar-

¡Toro Sentado! –grita el capitán mientras se da un chapuzón en el mar-

 **Ambos se sumergen y son puestos a salvo por Zuma…**

Ya los tengo –dice el labrador- …¡Ahora es tu turno Napo!

 **Estaba a punto de saltar cuando un crujido hace que la torre empiece a caer…**

¡Napooooooooooooooooooooooo! –exclaman Rayder, Chase y Zuma-

¡Ahhhh! –el cachorro corre e intenta saltar- ¡No me voy a rendir!, ¡Le hice una promesa a mis amigos y voy a cumplirla!

 _Soñaré que existe un lugar mejor,_

 _Deberé vivir siempre con amor,_

 _Escucha, siempre estoy aquí, te doy mi amistad_

 _La inocencia inunda tu corazón_

 _Nos guiarán tu alma y tu razón…_

 _Confía en tu camino, está tu destino…_

 _La gloria por fin tendrás…_

 _¡VALOR MOSTRARAS!_

¡Corre cachorro correeeeeeeeeee! –se dice para si mismo Napo y logra saltar-

 **El faro llega a caerse en el fondo del mar y por otro lado Napo se zambulle, pasan unos minutos que parece eternidades, Chase y Zuma intentan ver si sale su hermano…**

Ya lleva mucho tiempo sumergido… -dice con preocupación Zuma-

¡Vamos Napo sal por favor! –empieza a llorar Chase- ¡Napo responde!

 **De pronto se activa la señal de auxilio de los collares de ambos cachorros…**

¡Es Napo! –dice zuma- creo que esta atrapado con algo

¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! –dice Chase-

¡Eso déjamelo a mí Chase! –Zuma activa su anfibio y se sumerge en las profundidades donde va a Napo atorado con una piedra, aún llevaba su tanque de oxigeno…-

Lo bueno es que lleva el tanque –dice aliviado Chase- bueno hay que salvarlo…

 **Zuma maniobra las pinzas de rescate y saca a Napo, luego los tres regresan al Sea Patrol, sanos y salvos… luego de que se recupera Napo revisa al Capitán, que para sorpresa de todos se encuentra bien… después llegan al puente de mando donde se ven a Perrobot y a un molesto Rayder, Chase y Zuma bajan la mirada porque saben que viene una fuerte reprimenda para su hermano…**

Napo… -dice Rayder-…¿Qué tengo que enojarme para que las cosas salgan bien?, ¿Dime si así quieres las cosas?

Señor Rayder yo… -dice Napo mientras suda por su nerviosismo- …actué así para ayudar a mis hermanos, si usted quiere puedo retirarme de la patrulla… -comienza a llorar-

¡Jefe Rayder! –dice Chase- ¡Por favor no expulse a Napo!, el solo quería ayudar

¡Por favor! –solloza Zuma-

Se ve que te ganaste la confianza de los demás cachorros Napo… -dice Rayder- …pero creo que tu valor y tus ganas de ayudar siempre aran que te arriesgues –lanza un suspiro- solo que la próxima vez avisa cuando vayas hacer tus locuras… ¿podrás hacer eso? –y acaricia a Napo-

¡Claro que si Señor Rayder! –Napo lame a Rayder en la cara-

¡Son unos buenos cacharros! –y acaricia a todos-

 **Nuestros amigos, salen rápidamente del lugar y llegan a la torre, luego de varias horas el huracán pierde su fuerza y la calma llega nuevamente a Bahía Aventura, luego los cachorros empiezan a ayudar en las labores de la reconstrucción, aquella tarde, Chase y Zuma van con Napo…**

Ahora si dinos que significa esa palabra que me dijiste en la tormenta –dice Chase-

¿Te refieres a "Nakama"? –pregunta Napo-

¡Sí esa misma! –dicen Chase y Zuma-

Bueno… -explica Napo- … Nakama en japonés significa: hermano, compañero, amigo… yo la aplico cuando me refiero a mis hermanos, porque para mí la hermandad es como una familia… y por eso:

 _Viviré mis días con emoción,_

 _Cuidaré de aquellos que amo,_

 _Escucha siempre estoy aquí, te doy mi amistad…_

 _Destruiré barreras en mi interior,_

 _Venceré por siempre todos mis miedos,_

 _Un suave latido, tu corazón me dará_

 _¡Valor de verdad!_

¡Oh Napo! –dicen ambos y se dan un fuerte abrazo-

¡Y ustedes serán para siempre mis nakamas! –dice Napo-

 **Y así una nueva aventura termina, ¿Qué les espera a nuestros amigos?, ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE ESTE SU FIC FAVORITO!**

 **Continuara…**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Les agradezco a su apoyo en leer este fic, pido una disculpa por no actualizar… tuve que salir de viaje de trabajo por el sureste mexicano y ahora que pude le avance algo, agradezco a: Wolfito, NippyDzk, Eyiles Jack, The Real Ringtailmaster por sus comentarios y espero que les vaya gustado el fic…_

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertaiment_

 _Napo me pertenece_

 _Canción Breave Heart propiedad de Digimon y Wada Kouji, adaptación de Marc Wilson_


	5. Ultimate Rescue las joyas reales

**PAW PATROL**

 **ULTIMATE RESCUE**

 **Episodio especial**

 **La alcaldesa Goodway esta muy emocionada… Bahía Aventura estaba por recibir un diamante de incalculable valor** _ **"Las joyas de los mascotas reales"**_ **de Brankinburg, esto era porque Bahía Aventura y Fondo Nuboso estaban compitiendo por tener la custodia del mismo, pero fue la buena suerte y la confianza de Goodway que hizo que el diamante fuera elegido para la exposición, cosa que de verdad molesto a Humdinguer.**

 **Goodway había pedido a Ryder y los Paw Patrol que custodiaran el valioso diamante a su llegada a la estación de tren, los cachorros estaban listos para esta operación…**

¡Este va ser un gran momento! -decía Chase al equipo- Se que cuento con ustedes… para que esto sea un éxito

Eso lo sabemos Chase -alcanzo a decir Skye- Siendo equipo, todo saldrá bien

 **En esos momentos el tren llega a la estación con el valioso cargamento, Goodway revisa el contenido y una vez que firma los papales de recibido la escolta parte al Museo de Arte de Bahía Aventura, allí en el museo los estaba esperando** **François Turbot** **con su cámara de fotos…**

¡O lala! -exclamo el fotógrafo- ¡Este son los diamantes más hermosos que he visto!

Así es -dice feliz Goodway- ahora es nuestra misión cuidar de ellos para que toda bahía Aventura pueda verlo, -voltea a ver su bolso y ve a su gallina- ¿no le crees mi querida Gallileta?

¡Coak, coak! -exclama Gallineta-

Descuide Alcaldesa Goodway -dijo Ryder- Tenemos un sistema de seguridad que mantendrá el diamante seguro -activa su Paw Pad y unos rayos infrarrojos se conectan alrededor de la joya

¡Es fabuloso! -dice Goodway- así estaré más tranquila

Vaya, vaya… -se oye la voz de Humdinger-… ¿Así que el valioso diamante estará en este museo?, sería una lástima que se perdiera

¿Y porque dice eso Humdinger? -pregunta Goodway con cierto recelo- Nuestro museo es muy seguro

Eso lo sabremos… -dice Humdinger mientras se acaricia su bigote- …de todos modos Fondo Nuboso también es una ciudad muy segura para las joyas reales esten ahí

 **Los presentes solo hacen un pequeño suspiro de desaprobación y ven que Humdinger observa las joyas con malicia…**

Mmm.. -dice Chase- …hay algo sospechoso en todo esto

Yo también lo siento así Chase -dice Ryder- Habrá que vigilar muy bien el museo esta noche

¡Déjeme esto en mis patitas justicieras jefe Ryder! -dice decidido Chase-

Esta bien… -dice el chico- …de todos modos parte de los cachorros te apoyara Chase -activa su pad- Skye, Rubble y Zuma… por favor ayuden a Chase con el cuidado del diamante

¡A la orden Ryder! -dicen los cachorros-

Oigan esperen un momento… -interviene Chase- …¿En dónde están Rocky, Marshall y Napo?

Lo que pasa es que se quedaron en el cuartel cachorro… -contesta Ryder- …ellos están haciendo un trabajo especial que les pedí

¿Trabajo especial? -pregunta con sorpresa Chase- ¿de qué se trata?

Pronto lo sabrás -dice Ryder mientras sonríe-

 **Mientras tanto en el cuartel cachorro, vemos a Rocky con muchas manchas de aceite, al igual que Marshall y Napo…**

¡Pinzas! -exclama el mestizo- con solo unos cuantos apretones… ¡y quedo listo!

Vaya… -dice Napo mientras se limpia el sudor y la grasa de su frente- estoy seguro que Chase se va sorprender de esto…

Fue una buena idea hacerle modificaciones a la patrulla de Chase -dice Marshall-

¡Ya se lo merecía! -dice Napo muy orgulloso- De verdad cuando llegue el momento, Chase va a saltar de felicidad… valió la pena que hayamos entrenado entre todos cuando hubiera una emergencia así

¿Te refieres a que entrenáramos como agentes S….? -pregunta Marshall, pero es interrumpido por Napo que le hace un gesto de silencio-

Hermanito se prudente -Napo revisa a todos lados para ver si no hay nadie-…recuerda que tenemos la consigna de no revelar nada de esta operación… solo puedes decirle: "UR"

¿UR? -pregunta de nuevo Marshall- ¿Y eso que es?

Son las siglas de _Ultimate Rescue…_ -dice Rocky con cierto enojo- y no debí decirte eso…

Bueno lo olvidaré -ríe el dálmata-

Hay Marshall -dice Napo mientras pone su patita en la cabeza- en fin debemos acabar antes de que lleguen los demás, ¡Así que patitas a la obra!

 **De regreso al Museo de Arte de Bahía Aventura, La Princesa de Barkinburg el Conde y los gatitos reales entraron a la sala donde estaban las joyas reales…**

Majestad -dijeron los presentes mientras hacían una reverencia-

¡Achuuuuuuu! -estornuda Chase-…lo siento es mi alergia a los gatitos

Me da gusto estar con ustedes mis queridos amigos -dice la Princesa- estoy segura que las joyas reales estarán en las buenas manos de usted alcaldesa Goodway de los Paw Patrol…

Puede contar con ello majestad -dijo Goodway-

Y con nosotros -dice Ryder y los cachorros-

Por lo pronto regresare al castillo ya que los asuntos reales me llaman -dice la Princesa- ¡Nos veremos mañana para la inauguración! -ellos salen del recinto-

Ahora la responsabilidad es mayor… -dice François **-** bueno ahora tenemos que preparar todo para esta exposición…

Tienes razón… -dice Goodway y con su teléfono llama a los decoradores para que realicen las decoraciones pertinentes-

Yo regresare al cuartel Cachorro… -dice Ryder- envíenme cualquier situación al Paw Pad

¡estamos en el caso! -dice animado Chase-

 **Pero lo que no sabía nadie es que el Alcalde Humdinger tenía unos planes no tan buenos para las joyas reales…**

¿Cómo es posible que Bahía Aventura sea siempre la que quede bien antes que Fondo Nuboso? -pregunta molesto el alcalde- …Tengo que planear algo que haga que Goodway quede mal ante los ojos de la Princesa, mmm… ¿pero que podrá ser?

 **El alcalde pasea por su habitación pensando en un plan malvado, mientras que los gatitos desastrosos observan a su jefe…**

¡Tengo una idea! -exclama el villano- Estoy seguro de que Goodway no se va esperar esto -y comienza a reír de una manera sarcástica-

 _ **¿Qué es lo que sucederá en esta aventura?, ¿Y cuales son los planes de Humdinger?, ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa que el espera a Chase?, ¡No se pierdan el siguiente y emocionante episodio de este fic!**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Napo:** ¡Hola chicos!, apenas tiene dos días que regrese de mi viaje y con toda la carga de trabajo pude hacer un poco del fic, en cuanto me desocupe continuare con algo más extenso, espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación del episodio… (yo no pude verlo T.T, pero al menos estuve leyendo el spoiler de la misma xDD)

Agradezco mucho a: **Wolfito** y **The Real Ringtailmaster** por sus cometarios y ojala más se animen a leer el fic… por lo pronto me tengo que ir :3

 **¡Napo se va paz!**


	6. Ultimate Rescue las joyas reales dos

**PAW PATROL**

 **ULTIMATE RECUE TEAM**

 **Capitulo 2: "Nace el Ultimate Rescue"**

 **La noche estaba cayendo sobre Bahía Aventura, pero en el museo todo estaba en relativa calma, Chase y Skye estaban en la primera ronda con la custodia de las joyas reales, Zuma y Rubble descansaban, pero nadie se dio cuenta que uno de los ventanales del museo se había abierto, Hundinger le había pedido al gatito que se parece a Rocky que abriera la ventana sin hacer rudio, así lo hizo y entraron al museo sin problema…**

¡Al fin llegamos! -dice para si Humdinger- tenemos que extraer las joyas sin que se activen los sistemas de seguridad mis queridos gatitos cas tróficos

¡Miuaa! -maullaron los gatitos-

Shh… -ordena el alcalde-… sean discretos -voltea a ver las joyas y observa los rayos láser- bien… siguiente parte del plan… desconecten las alarmas

 **El gatito que se parece a Chase, activa su mochila con el arpón y se lleva a su compañero para que desactive las alarmas, luego de unos minutos los gatitos logran su objetivo y se llevan las joyas, Humdinger saca de su bolsa una reproducción exacta de las joyas y sale nuevamente del museo sin ser visto, en eso llega Chase con Skye…**

Parace que todo esta en orden -dice el cachorro de pastor- bueno yo creo que… -empieza a estornudar-

Salud Chase -contesta Skye- creo que te dio un resfrió

O una de mis alergias -dice Chase- esto pasa cada vez que pasa un gatito… ¡a…a chuuuu! -vuelve a estornudar y se oye por todo el museo-

¿Qué paso aquí? -preguntan unos somnolientos Zuma y Rubble-

Es mi alergia -contesta Chase-

Mmm… -Skye observa el suelo y ve patitas de gatitos- chicos… aquí sucedió algo

¿Cómo esta esto? -preguntan los cachorros y ven las patitas-

¡Oh no! -Chase comienza a preocuparse y desactiva la alarma para ver las joyas, se queda contemplando las mismas, suelta un aullido y les dice a sus amigos: - ¡No puede ser las joyas han sido robadas!

¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! -exclaman todos-

¡Las joyas son unas falsificaciones! -replica con enojo el pastor- ¡Han robado las joyas bajo nuestras narices!

¡Tenemos que avisarle a Ryder y a la alcaldesa Goodway! -dice Rubble-

 **Luego de unos minutos el cuerpo de policía, la alcaldesa, Ryder, Fracis se quedan viendo el cuerpo del delito…**

¡Esto no puede ser posible! -exclama Goodway- ¡Las joyas están desaparecidas y la reputación de bahía Aventura está en riesgo!

¡No pierda la esperanza alcaldesa! -dice el fotógrafo- ¡tenemos a la Paw Patrol ellos podrán resolver este caso!

Así es… -dice Ryder y viendo a los cachorros- … bien chicos llegó el momento para pasar al siguiente nivel… ¡al cuartel!

¿Pasar al siguiente nivel? -pregunta con algo de confusión chase- ¿A que se refiere Jefe Ryder?

Todo en su momento Chase -contesta Ryder y activa su Pawpad- ¡Rocky, Marshall, Napo activen el programa URT es una emergencia!

¿Tan pronto vamos a usarlo? -viendo su reloj que apenas marcaba las 6:00am- ajum… como diga Señor Ryder… voy a despertar a los demás… ajum… -corta la transmisión-

No entiendo nada… -dice Chase, pero viendo que la situación apremiaba se encamino con los demás al cuartel cachorro-

 **Napo va a despertar a los demás…**

¡Chicos llamada de alerta! -dice el xolotzciuncle- ¡es hora de activar el protocolo U.T.R!

¡Es muy pronto Napo! -dice Rocky mientras se levantaba de golpe- aún faltan detalles del vehículo

Lo sé Rocky… -indica Napo- Pero creo que al Señor Ryder le urge esto… ¡así que patitas a la obra!

Ajum… -bosteza Marshall- …y yo que quería desayunar -se pone de pie y va con sus hermanos al centro de mando-

 **Mientras tanto en fondo nuboso…**

¡Lo he conseguido! -exclama de felicidad Humdinger- Una vez que la princesa se de cuenta de que las joyas no han sido cuidadas ya no tendrá confianza en Bahía Aventura y yo Humdinger seré el héroe que salve el día jajaja…

 **Los gatitos maúllan y apoyan a su jefe…**

Ahora solo me quedare viendo el espectáculo jeje… -ríe el alcalde-

 **De regreso al cuartel cachorro, Ryder y su equipo bajan de sus vehículos… en eso ven a los demás a las afueras del mismo…**

¿Y ustedes que hacen afuera? -pregunta Chase-

Estamos a la espera de las ordenes de Ryder -dicen los cachorros-

Chicos… -dice con seriedad Ryder- debido a las circunstancias… he decidido comenzar el nuevo nivel… -activa su Pawpad-… ahora todos suban al elevador y véanme en el centro de mando

¡Como digas Ryder! -dicen los cachorros mientras suben-

 **Al llegar al piso intermedio donde esta el escudo de la Patrulla, los cachorros visten los uniformes de policía, usando las mismas gorras de Chase con el escudo, pero cada quien lleva un color diferente, Chase lleva las insignias de Sargento con líneas amarillas, representando su grado, luego le sigue Rocky con sus líneas verdes, Zuma con las líneas naranjas, Marshall con franjas rojas, Rubble con franjas amarillas no tan intensas como las de Chase, Skye con la líneas rosas y Napo con sus franjas rojas y blancas… los cachorros suben al centro de mando, saltan a su posición donde se cuadran y Chase dice su frase con mayor intensidad…**

 **¡PAW PATROL SE REPORTA PARA EL SERVICIO JEFE RYDER!**

 **En eso sale Ryder con el uniforme de policía y su pawpad cambia…**

Cachorros… -dice con solemnidad Ryder- …¡Sean bienvenidos al nuevo nivel de la Patrulla!, ¡les presento al Equipo de Rescate Ultimate Paw Patrol! ( **Ultimate Rescue Team Paw Patrol)**

¡Entonces esto es lo que se tenía en manos Jefe Ryder! -exclama Chase con felicidad- ¡es fabuloso!

Sabía que te gustaría Chase -dice Ryder- Todos trabajamos para llegar a ser este equipo… los cachorros entrenaron muy duro y te quieren mostrar sus nuevas habilidades…

¡Son lo máximo chicos! -dice Chase viendo a cada uno del equipo-

Tenemos entrenamiento en fuerza SWAT y además en búsqueda de pistas -dice Marshall-

Así que este caso… -dice Napo-

¡Está en nuestras patitas! -dicen los demás-

¡Será un orgullo comandar el equipo! -dice el pastor-

De hecho… -interrumpe Ryder-… tu eres el que estarás cargo de todo Chase… solo dinos que hacer y el equipo estará para apoyarte

¡Gracias Jefe Ryder! -dice Chase y se vuelve a cuadrar- ¡ **Chase se hara cargo!**

Esta misión requiere de nuestra atención -dice Ryder- ahora chase, tu estarás a cargo de tu vehículo… tenemos que buscar las joyas antes de que llegue la princesa, así que el tiempo apremia

Con las debidas actualizaciones -dice Rocky- ¡te llevaras una grata sorpresa Sargento!

¡Muy bien cachorros que la Ultimate Rescue Team entre en acción! -dice Ryder-

 **Chase es el primero en salir por el tobogán que lo deja en su patrulla, pero de repente el centro de mando se levanta y muestra la nueva tecnología del equipo ultimate…**

 _*Favor de escuchar la siguiente pista…_

 _watch?v=QL2ohdMRck0_

 _Paw patrol Ultimate Rescue!_

 _Paw Patrol Ultimate Rescue!_

 **En eso la patrulla de Chase comienza a tener una transformación… aparece varias pinzas que sacan una coraza para el vehículo, luego un pequeño helicóptero, una tabla de skate, una motocicleta, un par de jet packs y herramientas de espía…**

 _Heroes on your side_

 _Heroes for all time_

 _Out to save the Adventure Bay_

 _¡_ Esto es fabuloso! -dice el cachorro policía- ¡Es como un sueño!

 _Don´t matter where_

 _You are_

 _If it´s near or far_

 _Yo can always call of out_

 **Todos los cachorros se suben a la nueva super patrulla y se unen a su líder…**

 _Paw Patrol_

 _Paw Patrol_

 _Paw Patrol Ultimate Rescue!_

 _Go Paw Patrol!_

 _Go Paw Patrol!_

 _Paw Patrol Ultimate Rescue_

 _Paw Patrol to the rescue_

 _Go, go Paw Patrol UTR!_

¡Andando chicos!, ¡tenemos un caso que resolver! -dice Chase

¡A la orden jefe Chase! -dicen los cachorros mientras toman posición-

 _ **Y así nuestros héroes inician la nueva aventura, ¿Qué sorpresas les esperan?, ¿Se saldrá con la suya Humdinger y sus gatitos?, ¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo y final del episodio especial de Ultimate Rescue!**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Napo:** ¡Hola chicos!, espero les haya gustado esta segunda entrega del capitulo especial, me inspire en los Power Rangers SPD con su tema y creo que quedo bien… ahora contestando la pregunta de **Wolfito** me base en el especial que paso la semana pasada con la Paw Patrol Ultimate Rescue, imagine como los cachorros obtenían sus uniformes y como Chase tendría su grado de sargento en la patrulla, además de que la aventura es como venía en el episodio decidi cambiar algunas cosas (y aunque me tenga que esperar a que Nick se le ocurra subir el episodio pensé en escribirlo, espero no les de spoilers xDDD), también agradezco a **The Real Ringtailmaster** por su apoyo en los comentarios… ¡Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio!

 **¡Napo se va paz!**


	7. Ultimate Rescue las joyas reales final

**PAW PATROL**

 **ULTIMATE RESCUE TEAM**

 **Capitulo 3: "La recuperación de las joyas"**

¡Andando chicos!, ¡tenemos un caso que resolver! -dice Chase al equipo-

¡Como usted ordene Jefe Chase! -dicen los cachorros mientras toman posición-

 **Una vez en las inmediaciones del museo, la nueva Patrulla se estaciona y Chase comienza a dar instrucciones…**

Skye quiero que uses tu helicóptero y veas si notas algo sospechoso por los alrededores -indica el pastor-

¡Este cachorro va a volar! -aulla la cookapu, activa su nuevo transporte y se va volando-

Rubble, tu irás a recorrer las calles junto con Zuma, avisen si hay alguna novedad -ordena Chase-

¡Rubble a toda velocidad! -la patrulla activa la motocicleta y bulldog sube en ella-

¡Con lo que me encanta subir en la tabla! -dice Zuma y se va tras Rubble-

Te veo muy pensativo Napo… -dice Rocky- …¿Pasa algo?

Bueno… -dice el xoloztcuincle-… estaba viendo el último informe del jefe Chase y me quede con cierta duda en algo… -dirige su mirada al líder-… este… Señor, pido permiso para ir a registrar de nuevo donde estaban las joyas

Pero si registré bien el área Napo… -indica Chase-… como dije en el informe solo había rastros de patitas de gatitos y el cambio de las joyas por unas falsificaciones

Si eso lo se señor… -intenta explicar Napo-… pero hay algo más que puedo descubrir

Bueno si insistes -indica el sargento pastor-puedes ir a la escena del crimen

¡Boyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -dice el cachorro y se voltea a ver a Rocky- ¡Ven Rocky necesito de tu ayuda-

¡Cuenta con eso Nap! -dice el mestizo- Para no contaminar hay que reciclar

¡Ruaf ruaf, jet pack! -de la mochila de Napo se activa un jet pack- ¡Vamos a resolver este caso!

¡Ahhhh! -exclama Rocky- ¡Ve más despacio Napo!

 **Marshall, Chase y Ryder ven como salen volando aquellos dos, se les forman unas gotitas…**

¿Qué tanto hace ese cachorro? -se pregunta Ryder-

No tengo la menor idea -dice Marshall- Tú sabes que mi hermano es muy impredecible

Definitivamente -contesta Chase- Algo se trae entre las patas

 **Ya dentro del museo, Rocky y Napo examinan la sala…**

¡Vaya forma de volar hermano! -dice el mestizo- Siento que te emocionas con cada aventura…

Digamos que me gusta las emociones fuertes je… -dice Napo- …neh… la verdad no

Eres muy extraño -dice divertido Rocky, mientras observa la escena del crimen- ¿y que es lo que buscamos?

Un detalle que puede llevarnos al ladrón de las joyas reales… -dice Napo mientras saca dos pantallas de visión, una para Rocky y la otra para el- analiza bien cada parte de la sala, lo que haya pasado lo encontraremos aquí

Vale -dice el mestizo, mientras se coloca su pantalla de visión-

 **Luego de unos minutos…**

¡Napo encontré las huellas de los sospechosos! -dice Rocky-

¡Perfecto! -contesta Napo- ahora… hay que ver si hay muestras de pelo

¿Qué te parece varios mechones de pelo? -pregunta Rocky, mientras usa su pinza y los deposita en una bolsa de plástico

Muy bien… es hora de llamar a los jefes Ryder y Chase -Napo activa su comunicador- Agente N y R, ¿pueden copiarnos líder R y C?

 _Aquí líde al habla…_ -contestan Ryder y Chase- … _¿Qué lograron encontrar?_

Hemos revisado con detenimiento la escena del crimen y como dice líder Alpha los rastros de los gatitos concuerdan con el informe, así que procedo al análisis del material obtenido… -contesta el Agente N, activa su mochila y saca una maquina de toma de muestras-… solo para romper la tensión me siento como si estuviera jugando mi juego favorito de pingüinos detectives on-line*

 _*referencia a Club Penguin en la E.P.F_

 _Le recuerdo Agente que esto no es un juego… es la vida real_ _ **-**_ contesta líder Alpha-

Aja… ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! -contesta Napo con picardía-

 _No dejas de ser gracioso… ¿verdad agente N?_ -pregunta líder R con cierto enojo-

Bueno ya dejo de ser gracioso… -dice Napo-…intentaba los chistes de los programas policiacos al menos para que no estemos tensos

 _¡Es que falta menos de tres horas para que llegue la princesa y no tenemos algo que nos lleve a los ladrones!, ¡Y estamos oyendo chistes que no tienen ningún sentido!_ **-** Exclaman Líde haciendo unas caritas enojonas al estilo anime con todo y venita incluida-

Es que no me tienen paciencia… -dice Napo riéndose a más no poder-

¡Grrrr! -exclaman ambos líderes-

 _Análisis completo…_ **-** indica la computadora-

Líde -interrumpe el agente R- la computadora acaba de terminar la identificación del pelaje… -ve la pantalla- dice que son pelos de distintos gatitos, al parecer fue de… ¡Oh cielos!

¿Qué ocurre Rocky? -pregunta el equipo-

¡Señores tenemos a nuestros ladrones! -Rocky activa la pantalla y se ven a los gatitos de Humdinger-

¡Los gatitos de Humdinger! -exclaman Chase y Ryder-

¡Bingo! -dice Napo- mis sospechas no estaban equivocadas después de todo

¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eran ellos? -pregunta Ryder-

Veras mi estimado Líder R -dice el xoloztcincle- cuando paso lo del concurso para ver la custodia de las joyas reales, Bahía aventura había ganado, lo cual hizo que Humdinger estuviera enojado, así que me imagino que urdió un plan de venganza llevándose las joyas y haciendo que nuestro pueblo quedara mal ante los ojos de la princesa y el conde, así Humdinger regresaría con las joyas para que fuera héroe y tanto Bahía Aventura, la alcaldesa y los Paw Patrol quedáramos como los irresponsables….

 **Se produjo un breve silencio…**

¿De que planeta saliste Napo? -se preguntan todos-

Eso no lo sé… -dice Napo- pero no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos por esos ladrones… -activa su jet pack y se lleva Rocky-

Oye… ¿lo que hiciste fue hacer tiempo y de paso hacer enojar a Ryder y Chase? -pregunta Rocky-

De cierta manera… -dice Napo- jeje… al menos en el grupo debe haber un pequeño rebelde

¡Por eso me caes bien Napo! -dice el mestizo-

¡Muy bien! -dice Chase- ¡Equipo Ultimate Rescue reusense conmigo hacia el camino a fondo Nuboso!

¡A la orden! -exclaman los demás-

 **No muy lejos de ahí…**

Bueno aún estamos a tiempo de regresar las joyas… -dice Humdinger- …esto va hacer que Bahía Aventura quede muy mal jajaja…

 _Alcalde Humdinger…_ _ **-**_ dice la computadora de la base de los Gatitos Catastróficos- _Se aproximan el grupo de los Paw Patrol_

¡Rayos!, ¡Ryder y sus cachorros van a arruinar mis planes! -dice el alcalde- así que salimos por la puerta a la izquierda -sale con la casita de mascotas automatizada-

¡Miren chicos! -dice Rubble- ¡Veo que Humdinger está huyendo!

No te preocupes Rubble… -dice Ryder- ya casi lo tenemos rodeado…

 **En eso skye aterriza donde estaba el alcalde y le corta el paso, luego Zuma llega con su patineta, después Rubble, luego llegan Rocky y Napo, para finalizar con Marshall, Ryder y Chase…**

¡En nombre de la justicia quedan detenidos! -dice Chase-

¡Jamás me detendrán cachorros entrometidos! -dice Humdinger mientras activa un botón, pero nada ocurre-

Creo que ese botón no funciona alcalde -dice Napo mientras le lanza una mirada seria- ¡suba las manos a la cabeza al igual que ustedes gatitos!

Je, je… -ríe el alcalde- bueno espero que se diviertan con mi pequeño gatito robot…

Espere… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -preguntaron todos asombrados-

Que se diviertan con mi gatito robot -repite el alcalde-

 **En eso la tierra comienza a temblar y se escucha un aullido de un gato que hace que todos los del equipo se tapen los oídos, cuando paso aquel sonido tan fuerte, vieron que estaba ahí el gatito…**

¡Ahhh… eso no es un gatito! -dice espantado Marshall y se va detrás de Ryder- ¡Eso es un gatote de 10 metros!

Jefe Ryder… -dice Chase con preocupación- dígame si tenemos un plan de emergencia para esto…

Nunca me imaginé que Humdinger tuviera esa clase de tecnología -dice Ryder- No pensé en equipar la patrulla Ultimate con algo así…

 **Rocky voltea a ver a Napo..**

¡Creo que llego el momento de usar nuestra arma secreta Napo!

¡Es algo arriesgado Rocky! -dice Napo- aún quedaba detalles por hacer… -mira al gatito- pero si no corremos el riesgo no ganamos… ¡Equipo vayan todos a la patrulla!

¿Acaso nos vamos a retirar? -pregunta con enojo Chase-

¡Claro que no jefe Chase! -dice Napo- ¡Es hora de subir al último nivel!

¡Hagan lo que dice Napo cachorros! -ordena Ryder!

 **Todos los cachorros suben a la patrulla… Napo aprieta el código "URT", y dice…**

¡Es hora de luchar por la justicia!, ¡Activando código de emergencia… modelo: **¡Super Patrulla Delta Ultimate Rescue Team!**

 **En ese momento la patrulla comienza a tener una trasformación, salen una pies y brazos, se forma la carita de un perrito con pistola y escudo, además del símbolo de la Paw Patrol…**

 **¡Super Patrulla Delta Ultimate Rescue mega zord!**

¿Ustedes también tienen eso? -se queda impresionado el alcalde Humdinger-

No sabes el esfuerzo que nos costo hacer nuestro zord -dice con seguridad Marshall- ¡Es hora de detener tus planes!

 **Comienza la batalla... El gatito de humdinger ataca con zarpazos al zord de los cachorros el cual le causa varios daños, los Paw Patrol resisten los primeros ataques…**

¡Ugh! -exclama chase- ¡Ese gatito es muy rudo!

Pero no tanto como nosotros -dice Skye y apretando un botón lanza las hélices contra el gatito…

¡grrr! -chilla el gatito-

Eso nos dará tiempo para activar el cañón -dice Napo- espero que el zord aguante o estaremos en problemas… -activa el mecanismo- Chicos concentren la energía hacia el cañón…

¡Entendido!

¡Oh no! -exclama el alcalde- ¡No dejes que te atrapen!, ¡Destruye a los cachorros!

¡No dejare que les haga nada a mis cachorros! -dice Ryder y le quita el control a Humdinger-

¡ **Cañón al 100%!**

 **¡** Jefe Chase!, ¡Hágalo ahora! -dice Napo-

¡ **Super cañón de plasma Ultimate Rescue activado!** -dice Chase y dispara el cañón-

 **¡Pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!**

 **El gatito es destruido, con ello Humdinger y sus gatitos se entregan, los cachorros salen victoriosos de su primera misión como Rescue Team y las joyas son regresadas al museo antes de que llegue la princesa y el conde… luego de que la exhibición es un éxito Chase, Ryder, Marshall y Napo regresan a los restos del robot…**

Como dije antes, es extraño que Humdinger haya tenido esta tecnología -dice Ryder-

Lo que me sorprende es que… nunca había usado robots contra nosotros -dice Chase preocupado-

Estoy seguro de que hay alguien más detrás de esto… -dice Marshall mientras revisa los restos del robot-

Mmmm… -dice Napo y se queda mirando un pedazo- "Hecho en Brakinburg", ¿Qué significa esto?

 **No muy lejos de ahí, una pequeña mariposa estaba posada sobre los restos del gatito robot, lo que en realidad era una cámara espía, quien estaba detrás de ello era una cachorra de color blanco con una camisa negra era Sweetie...**

¡Otra vez están arruinando mis planes Paw Patrol! -dice con coraje la cachorra- pero un día nada me impedirá destruirlos… sobre todo a ti, perro sin pelo… ¡Juro que me vengare!

 **¿FIN?**

 **¡NO SE PIERDAN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC!**

 **Continuara…**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo de la zona de fics de Paw Patrol, pero entre un proyecto que estamos haciendo de los mismos, entre el trabajo y un reciente dolor estomacal me han tenido bastante ocupado, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dentro de poco habrá más aventuras… agradezco a mis estimados lectores:_ _ **Wolfito y The Real Ringtailmaster**_ _por seguir cada momento el fic_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	8. Ayudando a una akita

_¡Hola a todos! :3_

 _Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, cada vez estamos más cerca de nuevas aventuras algunos que otros cameos de diferentes series, los cuales pronto revelaré, siguiendo el consejo de_ _ **El solitario,**_ _decidí ponerle una pareja a Napo, haciendo referencia a mi segundo cartoon favorito Phineas y Ferb, la canción fue elegida de Dragon Ball GT, también agradezco a todos mis amigos lectores:_ _ **Tatis23122003, Wolfito, El solitario y The Real Ringtailmaster,**_ _espero que les guste y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio, sin más que decir… ¡pasemos a la aventura!_

 **Capítulo 5: "Ayudando a una Akita"**

 **Era una tarde muy tranquila en el parque de juegos de Bahía Aventura, nuestros cachorros estaban entretenidos en varias actividades; Chase, Rocky y Marshall jugaban con la pelota, Skye estaba en el tobogán con Zuma, Rubble y Napo hacían "fuercitas" con la soga, Ryder estaba sentado en la banca, mirando a sus cachorros…**

Al parecer esta será una tarde tranquila –decía para sí el líder de la patrulla-…hasta el momento no ha habido reporte de alguna emergencia

¡Te voy a ganar Napo! –gritaba Rubble y jalaba la cuerda con mucha fuerza-

¡No lo creo amigo! –contestaba el xoloztcuincle- ¡Yo te gano!

Ahora has una pirueta Zuma –la cocapu retaba a Zuma-

¡Cosa sencilla! –dijo muy seguro el labrador y se lanzó por el tobogán, haciendo la pirueta- ¡Te gane amiga!

¡No es justo! –dijo molesta Skye- ¡Hay que hacer otro reto!

Como siempre Zuma y Skye discutiendo… -decia suspirando el dálmata- …un día deberían reconocer que los dos son los mejores

Tiene sentido –responde Chase- pero es bueno que compitan

A todo esto Chase… ¿Cuándo le vas a declarar tu amor a Skye –pregunto el mestizo-

¡N- no- no sé a qué te refieres Roky! -tartamudea el pastor, mientras su cara se pone roja de la pena- es que… yo…

¡Vamos hermano! –Marshall le da una palmada a Chase- ustedes son una bonita pareja… recuerdo cuando me ayudaste a decirle lo que sentía a Everest

¡Eso es totalmente diferente! –exclamo Chase- ¡es que ella me debe dinero!

Aja… "y a chuchita la bolsearon, ¿no?" –decía Napo en forma irónica- Chase, a nosotros no nos engañas… te gusta Skye

Es cierto –replica Rubble- ya armarte de valor y díselo

Lo are muy pronto… ¡ya verán! –decía muy seguro Chase-

¿Por qué siento que esto va tardar una temporada? –contesto Napo, mientras suspiraba-

¿Qué es una temporada? –pregunta Chase-

Ahh.. eto… jeje… no es nada –contesto Napo- …seguro le dirás en su momento

Bueno sigamos jugando –dijeron los demás y se fueron-

Espero que algún día yo también conozca a alguien especial –suspira Napo y se va a descansar bajo la sombra de los árboles, mientras saca su mp3 y pone música de sus animes favoritos-

¡Mi pelota! –decía una voz- ¡se me ha caído al lago!

¿Eh? –Napo se levanta de golpe y ve a una Akita de pelaje rojo y estaba ladrando de la angustia- ¡Hola!, ¿puedo ayudarla?

Mi pelota se fue al lago y no sé nadar… -decía la Akita-… es mi pelota favorita

Descuide señorita… ¡Napo le ayudara! –mientras decía eso, nuestro cachorro va nadando hasta el centro del lago, lleva la pelota en su boca y regresa a la orilla-

¡Domo Arigatoo! (¡Muchas gracias!) –agradeció la Akita mientras hacia una reverencia-

¡Do ite mashite! (De nada) –contesto Napo- si me permite iré a secarme –El cachorro se sacude lejos para no empapar a la akita- jeje… lamento la demora y mi descortesía, me llamo Napoleón y formo parte de la Paw patrol

¿Napoleón? –pregunto la Akita- Que curioso nombre –ríe-

Pero para usted soy simplemente "Napo" -contesto el xoloztcuincle- Por cierto… ¿Cuál es nombre bellísima dama?

Soy Stacy –dice la akita- Stacy Hirano…

¡Es un hermoso nombre! –dice suspirando Napo- eh… eto… ¡hay que pena!, le digo bella dama porque de verdad es muy linda… _"que diga, que le digo, que me dice…"_ -Napo comienza a ponerse rojo- jeje…

¡Eres muy divertido Napo! –ríe la Akita- ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un helado con el Sr. Porter?

P-por supuesto –dice Napo y escolta a Stacy-

 **Skye ve a lo lejos como Napo acompaña a la Akita a la tienda del Señor Porter y avisa a los demás…**

Chicos… ¡No va a creer esto!, ¡Napo ya tiene una novia! –dice emocionada la cocapu-

¿Comooooooooooooooooo?, ¿Ya tiene novia? –preguntan asombrados los cachorros- ¡Hay que ver como sale esto! –se van tras Napo-

¡Niños! –dice suspirando Skye, mientras los sigue -

 **En el restaurante del Sr. Porter…**

¿Y que van a querer amigos? –pregunta el Sr. Porter-

Un helado de fresa con crema, si es tan amable –dice Stacy-

Uno de limón por favor –pide Napo-

Enseguida… -el Sr. Porter va por los helados-

Stacy-chan… yo… me siento feliz de conocerte –dice el cachorro-

Napo-kun… este encuentro es algo muy lindo –contesta la cachorra- ¿Me decías que formas parte de la Paw patrol?

Así es –dice Napo- Yo apoyo a Marshall como paramédico y además hago algunos rescates vía área…

Te arriesgas mucho –dice Stacy con preocupación-

Siempre lo hago –responde decidido Napo- Trato de ayudar al que lo necesita… -su mp3 se queda en una canción que le gusta- ¡Hay por Dios!, se quedó en mi canción favorita…

¿Cuál es? –pregunta la akita-

" _Hitori janai" ("Sola nunca estarás")_ –contesta el cachorro- Es mi canción favorita ending final de Dragon Ball GT

¡A mí también me gusta! –dice con alegría Stacy-

watch?v=iIzeg-dKDJY

Sus helados… -dice el Sr. Porter y mira como ambos cachorros quedan perdidos oyendo su ending favorito- jeje… vaya que el amor llega en todas las estaciones del año… les dejo sus helados y la cuenta…

Descuide… -dice Napo y le da un billete de 100- …quédese con el cambio

¡Muchas gracias Napo! –se va-

 **Ambos cachorros se colocan sus audífonos en diferentes orejas y llegan a la parte principal de la canción…**

 _¡Sola nunca estarás…!_

 _Porque yo estaré ahí…_

 _¡Ya verás!, aunque mil tormentas vendrán,_

 _Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa,_

 _Y el alma sientas herida,_

 _¡Cuenta conmigo amor!_

 _Porque tú y yo_

 _Uno solo seremos los dos…_

 _Muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer_

 _Mi valor va protegerte_

 _Mientras sigues aquí…_

¡Ha sido un día muy agradable! –dice Stacy- espero volverte a ver Napo-kun

Desde luego Stacy-chan –dice Napo- estoy en la torre de los Paw Patrol y no dudes en aullar por ayuda

 **Stacy le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a Napo y este dice perdidamente enamorado…**

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Jeje.. –ríe la akita- …yo vivo en los departamentos de Bahía Aventura, cuídate Napo-kun –hace una reverencia- Sayonara… (adiós)

Mata ne (¡Nos vemos!) –se despide-

 **Y así una puesta del sol aparece mientras ambos cachorros se alejan, los Paw Patrol se quedan sorprendidos de lo que Napo consiguió cita…**

¿A ver que paso aquí? –se pregunta Chase-

Simplemente que Napo encontró a una chica guapa –dice Rubble-

Vaya que nuestro hermano crece rápido –contesta un Marshall sorprendido-

Era de esperarse… chicos creo que tenemos a un Don Juan en el equipo –dice con picardía Rocky-

Yo creo que le debemos pedir clases –dijo Zuma-

Jeje… de verdad es un caballero –dice Skye-

¿Y ustedes que andan mirando chicos? –pregunta Napo viendo a sus hermanos-

Nosotros… ¡Nada! –dicen los cachorros-

Bueno… dice Napo- vaya día para una cita jeje… "Ya sola nunca vas a estar…"

¡esta decidido! –dice Chase y se acerca a Skye- ¡Mañana nos iremos al parque juntos Skye!

¡Chase pastor sin romanticismo! –dice Napo dándole un coscorrón- Invítala con pasión y encanto… ¡no como si fuera escuela militar!

Ups… perdón –contesta Chase mientras se soba la cabeza- ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a una cita Skye?

¡Claro chase! –se ríe Skye- ¡Mañana vamos!

¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!, ¡lo conseguí! –dice triunfante el pastor-

 **Y así nuestros amigos, terminan un día muy especial… ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan?, ¡No se pierdan el próximo y emocionante episodio de este su fic favorito!**

 **CONTINUARA…**


	9. La reunión de los Paw Patrol uno

_¡Hola a todos! :3_

 _Vaya que las actualizaciones están de moda… pero para no quedarme atrás ya estoy listo con la siguiente entrega de mi fic…_

 _Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos lectores que no dejan de apoyarme en esta aventura:_ _ **Wolfito, The Real Ringtailmaster, Tatis23122003 y marcogalmich,**_ _¡Gracias chicos!_

 _Solo diré, habrá un giro de 180º en cuanto al fic, no les puedo dar detalles… pero prefiero mantenerlos en el suspenso… xDDD_

 **Capítulo 6: "La reunión de los Paw Patrol" (primera parte)**

 **POV´s de Napo**

" _Vaya que ser un Paw Patrol me ha cambiado la vida, ya he estado con ellos casi medio año y tantas aventuras que he tenido, desde ser aprendiz de paramédico, hasta ser todo un perro policía… lo que me sigue preocupando es mi pasado… por más que le doy vueltas al asunto sigo sin encontrar una respuesta…"_ –lanza un suspiro- _"…solo hasta el momento he visto en mis recuerdos un hombre de edad adulta, pero sigo sin saber quién es… ¿tal vez sea yo? Mmm.. lo dudo… además no se parece en nada a mi… no creo que le guste el anime, es un señor mayor, estaba en una oficina y un adulto ya no ve cosas de niños… ¡ahhh!, solo con acordarme me duele la cabeza… ¡solo quiero saber quién soy!"_

¡Napo hermano! –la voz del dálmata despierta de sus pensamientos a nuestro amigo- ¡Te perdiste otra vez!

¿eh? –Napo despierta- ah... si es que yo… este… lo siento hermano, ando en otros pensamientos

Me dice Ryder que vayamos a Bahía Aventura porque el Señor Porter necesita ayuda en su tienda –contesta Marshall-

¿Solo nosotros dos? –pregunta el xolotzciuncle-

Si, al parecer es importante… -contesta Marshall-

Bueno si se trata de ayudar no hay problema, deja que vaya a mi pup house por el uniforme

¡No hagas eso! –dice Marshall mientras detiene a Napo- ¡es que Rocky está dándole mantenimiento… si ¡eso!

 **Napo se le queda mirando a Marshall de manera extraña…**

Esto es esta oliendo a "gato encerrado" –dice Napo- ¿seguro que no necesitamos nuestras mochilas?

¡De verdad! –dice el dálmata mientras empieza a sudar por el nerviosismo- ¡En cuanto más pronto acabemos más regresaremos a casa!

Si tú lo dices hermano… -Napo se va con Marshall-

 **Cuando ambos cachorros se van por el camino de Bahía Aventura, Chase y compañía se cercioran de que Napo no este por los alrededores…**

¡Vaya que Napo es muy fácil de convencer! –dice el pequeño pastor-

Creo que no se creyó el cuento de que el Sr. Porter necesitaba ayuda –opinaba Skye-

Vamos a darnos prisa antes de regrese Napo y Marshall –apresuraba Rocky-

Han pasado 6 meses desde que nuestro nuevo hermano llego –dice Zuma- la fiesta sorpresa será… ¡Genial!

Aunque es un pequeño rebelde, pero de verdad lo apreciamos mucho –dice Ryder- ¿ya se comunicaron con Everest, Jake, Tracker y Carlos?

Yo mismo me encargue de eso Jefe Ryder –contesta Chase- Ellos estarán cuando este la fiesta

No debemos permitir que Napo se entere de la sorpresa –dijo Ryder- espero que no hayan olvidado ningún detalle

Esperemos que no… -contestan seguros los cachorros-

 **Mientras tanto… el tren que viajaba a Bahía Aventura continuaba su viaje, en él iba un cachorro belga malinois que estaba muy emocionado por encontrase con sus hermanos de la Paw Patrol, su nombre era Kaizer…**

¡Ya estoy por llegar a casa! –dice alegre el cachorro- después de este largo viaje merezco tener un buen descanso, siempre y cuando Ryder y los demás no tengan misiones jeje… me pregunto, ¿si les habrá llegado el correo electrónico de que venía para acá?

 **Justo en ese momento, alguien había olvidado revisar los correos electrónicos…**

¡Marshall! –exclama Napo- ¡No revise los correos de hoy!

Descuida hermano –contesta el dálmata-por eso traje el paw pad de la patrulla para que cumplas con tus deberes

Bueno… -dice Napo-… insisto que ustedes se traen algo entre las patas -revisa la parte de los correos electrónicos y se queda observando uno en particular- mmm… Marshall… ¿conoces a alguien que se llame Kaizer?

¡Kaizer! -exclama emocionado el dálmata- ¡Por favor Napo lee el correo!, ¡Ah que emoción!

Eto… -a Napo se le forma una gotita-…veamos:

 _¡Hola a mi familia de la Paw Patrol!_

 _Después de un largo viaje por el mundo, por he decidido regresar a Bahía Aventura, espero que esta noticia les alegre, estaré llegando a la terminal del tren cerca de medio día, espero verlos muy pronto_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **Kaizer**_

 _P.D: Y por favor… ¿podrían traer un tapa oídos?_

No entiendo para que quiere un tapa oídos -dice un confundido Napo-

Tal ves sea para descansar en el noche -opinaba Marshall-

Sea lo que sea lo ayudaremos… -contesta Napo- …ahora, ¿ya puedes decirme quien es Kaizer?

Verás Nap… -comienza a decir Marshall-… Kaizer es un miembro más de la Patrulla, es un nuestro hermano…

¡Que genial! -exclama el xolotzcuincle- ¿Me podrías contar su historia?

¡Claro! -dice alegre Marshall- además el camino a la estación es algo largo así que…

 **Marshall comienza a platicarle a Napo de como llegó Kaizer a Bahía Aventura* luego de una fuerte tormenta, estaba solo y no tenía ningún amigo, gracias a los cuidados de la Paw Patrol, poco a poco nuestro cachorro belga malinios se integró como miembro, incluso salvo a Rocky de una manada de perros callejeros que estaban en el basurero, además de que poseía una habilidad única detectar el peligro con sus orejas, algo parecido a Tracker…**

* _Nota del autor: Para conocer un poco más el fic de marcogalmich: "Kaizer una nueva aventura Paw Patrol" en esta misma sección :3_

¡Wuaa! -dice sorprendido Napo- ¡seguro debe ser un cachorro muy cool!

Ni que lo digas… -dice Marshall mientras arriban a la estación- Bueno ahora hay que esperar a que el tren pare para recoger a Kaizer

 **A los pocos minutos el tren llega a la estación, luego poco a poco los pasajeros bajan y entre tantos Marshall distingue los sonidos de ladridos de un cachorro…**

¡Marshall! -exclama el cachorro-

¡Kaizer! -el dálmata taclea al cachorro belga, mientras se dan de abrazos- ¡Que gusto verte hermano!, ¡se bienvenido a casa!

¡Me da gusto volver a casa Marshall! -dice Kaizer mientras responde los saludos del dálmata- ¡Me hacía mucha falta estar de nuevo con ustedes!

¡Y espera a ver la sopresa que tenemos! -dice Marshall- ¡Los chicos hicieron que yo le dijera a Napo que el Sr. Porter necesitaba ayuda para que le organizaran una fiesta sorpresa!, ¡además ya había llegado tu correo y…! -el dálmata se detiene y ve que Napo lo mira con una mirada de sorpresa- ah… creo que hable de más

¡Osea helloooooooooooooooo! -exclama Napo sorprendido- ¿Van hacerme una fiesta?, ¡Esto es lo más kawaii que pueden hacerme!, ¡Gracias, gracias!, con razón esto lo tenían bien escondido

Este Marshall nunca dejara de ser un imprudente -dice Kaizer lanzando una carcajada-

¡Oh vamos! -dice Marshall- Napo no tenía que enterarse de la fiesta

Ejem… -tose Napo, mientras se le forma una gotita- pero si ya me dijiste hermano

Ah pero que cosas ¿no? -se ríe Marshall-

¡No tienes remedio! -dicen ambos cachorros mientras ríen-

Bueno… ¿y que no vas a presentarnos? -pregunta Napo-

¡Es cierto! -dice Marshall- Kaizer te presento a nuestro hermano más joven del grupo, Napo… Napo te presento a Kaizer

El gusto es mío -dice Kaizer mientras le extiende la pata-

Lo mismo digo hermano -dice Napo mientras contesta el saludo- espero que seamos grandes "nakamas"

Vaya es palabra la he estado escuchando por horas -dice Kaizer- creo que significa "hermano" o "amigo" en japonés

¿Tú sabes japonés amigo? -pregunta Napo-

No, -contesta Kaizer- es que en el trayecto para acá un terrier japonés se la paso hable y hable de anime, de un amigo que se quedo atrapado en el inodoro o que tuvo infortunios muy chistosos, que los mangas, que la comida japonesa… que eso con la palabra "h", era por eso que necesitaba el tapa oídos…

¡Konichiwa Bahía Aventura! -dice el terrier mientras bajaba del tren- ¡por fin tengo el gusto ver la ciudad donde están los Paw Patrol y me encontré a uno de sus miembros es lo más kawaii que he visto!

 **Kaizer, Marshall y a Napo se les formaron a cada una gotita en la frente…**

Ahora veo porque necesitas eso… -dice Marshall-

Esperen aquí… -dice Napo mientras se acerca al terrier y le hace una reverencia- Konichiwa… Ogenki desu ka? ("¡buenas tardes!, ¿Cómo estás?")

Hai genki desu! ("Bien gracias") -dice el terrier japonés mientras responde el saludo- ¿sabes hablar japonés?

Eto… -dice Napo- No mucho, solo aprendí los saludos viendo animes y una que otra palabra

¡Kawaii! (cool, bonito) -dice el terrier- Mi nombre es Kenji Hasiamoto y vine de mi país porque quiero conocer a los que se llaman los Paw Patrol

¡Llegaste al lugar indicado amigo! -dice Marshall- Tienes ante ti tres miembros del equipo: Yo soy Marshall, al que acabas de conocer es Napo y este es Kaizer

¡El gusto es mio amigos! -dice Kenji mientras hace reverencias- ¿por cierto ya han visto animes?

Si y ya sabes viendo todos los géneros -dice Napo- menos todos con la palabra "h"

Ah… -dice Kenji- …¿te refieres a he..?

¡Si a Heidi la niña de las montañas! -dice Napo-

¡No esa no!, -contesta Kenji- Yo me refiero a h…

¡Hakuna Matata! -contesta Napo- si a eso te refieres…

¡Me doy! -contesta Kenji algo molesto porque no puede pronunciar esa palabra- creo que no se podrá ver eso aquí

Estas en lo cierto, es programa de niños -dice con una sonrisa Napo-

¿Y ahora que hacemos? -pregunta Marshall- todavía falta mucho para que organicen la fiesta

En ese caso… ¿Por qué los tres no me acompañan a ver a Stacy? -propone Napo- seguro que ella no esta enterada del asunto

¡Buen idea! -dicen los tres-

De paso me gustaría conocer la ciudad -dice Kenji- ¿saben si podemos comer un buen ramen por aquí?

Tal vez el Señor Porter pueda preparar comida japonesa -contesta Napo- se me antojo unos okonomiyakis*

Nota: El okonomiyaki (お好み焼き?) es una comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha. La palabra okonomiyaki está formada por el honorífico o (お), konomi (好み gusto) y yaki (焼きcocinado a la plancha), significando "cocinado (a la plancha) a su gusto" (en referencia al cliente, o puede ser también (alimento) huevo y repollo en juliana, junto con otros ingredientes dependiendo del tipo de referencia al cocinero)

Tu si hablas mi idioma Napo-san -dije Kenji- ¿y por cierto dominas algún otro?

Bueno… -dice Napo- …conocí a un amigo hace tiempo que habla náhuatl, es una lengua de México y también se hablarlo…

¡Es genial! -dice Marshall- ¿puedes decirnos algo?

Sale… -dice Napo- …Esto lo escuche en una conversación de unas personas:

"Neh maski nimoyolkokoa nikawa mapoliwi ipan ohtli. Neh nikawa makitki in ehehkatl"

"Yo aunque esté triste dejo que se pierda en el camino. Yo dejo que se lo lleve el viento".

Vaya que eso es profundo -dice Kaizer-

Definitivamente… -contesta Marshall- bueno vayamos por Stacy y comamos luego con el restaurante del Señor Poter…

¡Me parece super! -dice Napo y se encaminan con Stacy-

 **Pero no muy lejos de ahí tres figuras entre las sombras asechan con su mirada sobre la torre de vigilancia de la Paw Patrol…**

Esperamos sus ordenes jefa… -dice una de las sombras-

De acuerdo, procedan con cautela -responde la voz- quiero vivos a esos cachorros para que pueda cumplir mi venganza

Jefa… -interrumpe otro- …parte de los cachorros han ido a Bahía Aventura, ¿quiere que también los capturemos?

No será necesario…-contesta la voz femenina- Ellos verán con horror lo que tengo preparado contra sus amigos… jejeje

Como usted diga -dice otra sombra- ¿atacamos ya?

No… -ordena ella-… quiero que estén lo suficientemente distraídos para captúralos, una vez que cumplan su misión tráigalos al cuartel

A sus órdenes jefa… -dicen las tres sombras y cortan la transmisión-

Muy pronto los Paw Patrol sabrán que nadie… ¡NADIE!, se interpone entre el Reino de Brakinburg y yo… ¡Yo Sweetie la cachorra real lo dice!, ¡jajajaja!

 **¡Oh, oh!, parece que Sweetie tiene algo planeado contra los Paw Patrol, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿Quiénes son aquellas sombras misteriosas?, ¿Podrán nuestros amigos salvarse de esta terrible venganza?, ¿Podrá Kenji decir la palabra con h?, ¿A Kaizer le gustara los okonomiyakis?, ¿y que tal le quedará la comida japonesa al Sr. Porter?, ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE Y EMOCIONATE EPISODIO DE ESTE SU FIC FAVORITO!**

 **CONTINUARA…**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… ¡Le doy la más cordial bienvenida a nuestros amigos marcogalmich y a Marowak-dark por prestarme sus OC´s!, prometo que el siguiente capitulo será algo más grande y con más acción.

 **¡Napo se va paz!**


	10. La reunion de los Paw Patrol dos

**PAW PATROL**

 **Capitulo 7: "La reunión de los Paw Patrol"**

 **(Segunda parte)**

 **48 horas antes…**

 **La princesa de Brakinburg y el Conde estaban supervisando el mantenimiento y buen uso de los laboratorios reales, ya que en el mismo se encontraban los mejores científicos del reino, Sweetie como siempre estaba a lado de su ama, observaba cuidadosamente si podía usar algún experimento para que tuviera el control y así poder gobernar todo cuanto ella deseaba, pero recordó que los Paw Patrol podían arruinar sus planes, estaba con esos pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por la conversación que tenía su ama con uno de los científicos…**

…Y como pude usted ver majestad aquí esta uno de los experimentos que puede cambiar al mundo para siempre -el científico muestra una botella donde están almacenados varios microorganismos de color verde- Lo que usted esa viendo son lo microorganismos llamados "ordenadores", al ser inyectado en una persona que este con una enfermedad crónica este organismo puede darle la orden del cerebro para eliminar la enfermedad, el cuerpo puede recuperarse en poco tiempo…

Es algo novedoso profesor -dice la princesa-… pero, ¿qué ocurriría si alguien lo usa para fines adversos?

Los resultados serían desastrosos Majestad -dice el científico con preocupación-… la persona que fuera inyectada con el organismo sería una especie de esclavo sin voluntad, obedecería ciegamente al que le inyecto el organismo…

¿Entonces sería como un sirviente? -pregunta interesada Sweetie-

Desde luego -afirma el científico-

¿Y ustedes tienen alguna cura? -pregunta la princesa-

Seguimos trabajando en ello… -responde el científico y cierra el especiero donde esta el organismo- por eso lo tenemos a resguardo… si quieren seguirme a la siguiente sala…

 **Sweetie parecía emocionada con este descubrimiento, podría usar este organismo para hacer que todos los obedecieran, incluso hasta sus enemigos se doblegarían ante ella, así que disimulo su victoria y continuo su visita, el científico los llevo a otra sala donde estaba una especie de pistola…**

¿Y esto que hace? -pregunta el Conde-

Esta es una pistola de transformaciones -dice con orgullo el científico- con ella cualquier persona, objeto inanimado y animal pueden transformarse en cualquier cosa…

¡Oh! -se impresionan los visitantes-

Les are una demostración -dice el científico y observa la mesa de trabajo que estaba vacía, le dispara y esa se convierte en un ornitorrinco-

¡Es fabuloso! -exclama la princesa

Muy pronto estará la patente -dice el científico- aún tenemos que realizar varias pruebas antes de sacarlo al mercado…

 **Sweetie tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al fin tenía los medios para hacer su conquista, así que ideo un plan para que en la noche entrara al laboratorio y pudiera sustraer sus nuevas armas… mientras tanto en los bosques del mismo reino de Brakinburg, una manada de lobos estaba al pie de un risco contemplado un nuevo atardecer…**

¿No crees que esto es maravilloso? -decía una loba llamada Clover a su compañero Connor-

Bueno si tu lo ves hermoso, le añadiría los rojos y el anaranjado a esa bella puesta de sol amor -dice el lobo mientras que se acerca a ella-

¿Sabes? -dice Clover- me gustaría vivir más aventuras, salir de esta monotonía…

¿Y para que quieres hacer eso? -pregunta extrañado Connor- ¿No eres feliz con la manada?

Claro que lo estoy… -dice Clover- pero a veces siento que algo me impulsa a salir de aquí…

Estos jóvenes de hoy… -dice suspirando el viejo líder de la manada- …buscando nuevos horizontes

¿Grey Shadow? -preguntan ambos lobos-

Hijos mios… -dice el anciano lobo- el hecho de buscar aventuras siempre nos lleva a descubrir el porqué de nuestra vida, somos un puntito en el extenso universo, lo cual nos hace sentirnos diminutos, pero si tu deseas volar, debes primero buscar que es lo que te motiva hacerlo, eres libre de ir a donde vayas, el hogar siempre estará donde está tu corazón…

Usted es muy profundo… -dijeron la joven pareja de lobos-

 **En ese momento la manada se percató de los ruidos de dos camiones conocido los cuales estaban llegando a su territorio, era Everest y Napo que venían a dejarles provisiones…**

¡Hola a todos! –dijo con una sonrisa el xolotzcuincle-… lamentamos la demora, pero tuvimos una emergencia en la ciudad

Todo se pudo arreglar –confirma Everest-

¡Hola Everest y Napo! –contesto la manada-

¡Al fin llegó la comida!

Cariño… deberías ser agradecido –contesta Clover- ya ves que los cachorros hacen este viaje cada mes

Solo bromeaba… jeje… lo bueno es que llegaron con bien –dice Connor- ¡Gracias por los alimentos!

 **Los cachorros bajaron las provisiones, mientras la hosky ordenaba todo, Napo aprovecho para ver a Grey Shadow y hablar con él…**

Grey Shadow… -dijo Napo haciendo una reverencia al anciano lobo-

Me da gusto volverte a ver "pequeño guerrero" –dice complaciente Grey Shadow- ¿has podido aclarar tu mente y corazón?

No del todo… -dice con tristeza Napo- …he intentado todo, pero mis recuerdos siguen confusos, no estoy seguro de lo que soy por dentro, ni lo que era en el pasado… -comienza a llorar-…solo quiero que las cosas se aclaren

Tienes que tener paciencia "pequeño guerrero" –dice el anciano lobo- …las respuestas no son fáciles de hallar, primero calma tu mente y corazón, debajo de esa piel se esconde una verdad que será revelada a su tiempo y forma, la desesperación lleva al enojo… debes ser "tranquilo como el cielo y rápido como el viento"

" _Tranquilo como el viento y rápido como el viento"_ –repetía en su mente Napo las palabras de Grey Shadow- aún no entiendo que significa esto…pero, buscare esas respuestas con paciencia y quietud

Je,je… tienes mucho que aprender –ríe Grey Shadow-… ahora no te entretengo más porque debes llegar con tus amigos

Está bien –dice Napo- espero poder venir seguido por sus sabios consejos

Siempre serás bienvenido…

¡Napo es hora de que regresemos! –dice Everest- La noche ya va a caer

¡ya voy! –voltea a ver a la manada- ¡Nos vemos el próximo mes!

¡Everest! –dice Clover- Espero que la siguiente visita me lleves a tu montaña para conocerla

Sera un gusto amiga –contesta alegremente la hosky-… vendré temprano para llevarte al lugar más genial del planeta

¡Es una promesa! –contesta Clover-

Oye Napo… -dice Connor-…¿Y si me llevas a ese lugar donde están tus amigos?

También se puede… -contesta Napo-… hasta podrías ir en una misión con nosotros y veas otro tipo de acción

¡me parece excelente! –dice Connor-

No se diga más –dice Napo- La próxima visita vendremos por ustedes

¡Si! –exclaman emocionados la joven pareja de lobos-

¡Nos vemos pronto! –se despiden todos-

 **Nuestros amigos se retiran del bosque, Everest toma el camino hacia la montaña de Jake, mientras que Napo se dirige hacia Bahía Aventura, las palabras de Grey Shadow lo habían calmado, así que decidió ser paciente para buscar las respuestas que el buscaba…**

 **Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían en el castillo, Sweetie se puso su traje especial de espía y bajo con mucha discreción al laboratorio, sin ser vista por los guardias, usando el polvo de su maquillaje soplo sobre el teclado del acceso principal para ver la combinación y poder entrar, después de varios minutos llego a sus objetivos: el micro organismo y la pistola de transformaciones…**

¡Al fin! –dijo Sweetie- ¡El momento de mi asenso está por llegar!, ¡Nada impedirá que el reino caiga en mis patitas! –comienza a reírse como toda villana de serie- pero antes… debo ir a otro lugar

 **Sweetie se alejó de los laboratorios y se encamino a su pup house real, cuando entró activo un pasadizo que a llevo a su propia base secreta, activo su computadora y comenzó a diseñar los prototipos de lobos robots, mientras dejo trabajando a la máquina, reviso los micro organismos y dejo la muestra sobre una pistola que asemejaba a una jeringa y puso en un lugar especial la pistola de transformación.**

Mañana… será un día muy interesante –dijo Sweetie mirando sus nuevos "juguetes"

 **De regreso a las montañas, Clover y Connor salieron esa mañana hacia el bosque para conseguir una buena caza, aunque tenían suficientes provisiones era ley natural conseguir comida por sus propios medios, así que caminaron por varias partes hasta que divisaron un claro donde un cervatillo estaba tranquilamente pastando…**

Aperitivo a la vista –dijo Connor- al menos tendremos un excelente desayuno

Tienes toda la razón Connor –dice Clover- tu atacas por el otro lado y yo por el otro…

¿Por qué siempre escoges el orden? –pregunto algo molesto el lobo- Hoy quiero escoger…

Está bien –suspira Clover- tú escoge

Yo acato por este lado y tu por atrás –dice Connor-

 **Ambos lobos pasan por la maleza para pasar desapercibidos por el cervatillo, mientras ambos toman posiciones una explosión cerca del lugar espanta a los habitantes del bosque y la presa escapa.**

¿Pero que ha sido eso? –preguntaron ambos lobos-

Solo fui yo… -dice la figura de una cachorra de pelaje blanco- la futura Reina de Brakinburg… ¡Sweetie!

¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? –pregunta molesto Connor-

Algo muy simple –dice Swetiee- Solo quiero que me traigan vivos a los Paw Patrol para que pueda apoderarme del trono

¡de ninguna manera aremos eso! –exclama Clover mientras se coloca en posición de pelea- ¡Ellos son nuestros amigos y nosotros nunca traicionamos una amistad!

¡Eso no me interesa! –dice furiosa Sweetie- Yo se los dije por la buenas, pero si quieren jugar rudo –activa unos botones y salen varios lobos robots caza-

¡Rayos! –dicen ambos lobos y retroceden-

¡Yo gano este asalto! –exclama la cachorra-

¡Pero no contabas que tenemos una manada! –dice Connor y ve como llega su manada-

¡Vaya esto será tan fácil! –dice Sweetie y da la orden de atacar-

 **Los lobos mecánicos comienzan a atacar a los lobos, se da inicio a una pelea, donde se lleva a cabo la supervivencia de los grupos, por momentos los lobos reales sacan su colmillos y garras, dándole batalla a los inorgánicos… pero los mecánicos lanzan rayos y misiles que hacen que varios caigan lastimados e incluso muertos… Connor observa la escena y sacando su instinto salvaje decide atacar a varios, rompiendo el cuello a varios o simplemente arrancando la cabeza de los robots, Clover también da pelea y vence a varios, Sweetie llama a más robots y estos someten a los que quedan de la manada..**

¡Ya tenemos a los especímenes jefa! –dice uno de los robots-

¡Perfecto! –dice la cachorra- Es hora de que sepan quién manda…

¡No lo hagas! –dice Connor lastimado, pero su grito es ahogado con la inyección- agrrrr… no me dejare vencer… agrrrr… -a los pocos minutos el organismo se apodera completamente de Connor- Estoy a su servicio…

¡Connor! –comienza a llorar la loba, pero también es sometida- are lo que usted diga…

 **Y así los demás lobos caen ante el virus de Sweetie, ahora la cachorra ya tenía un ejército a su disposición…**

¿Qué hacemos con los caídos jefa? –pregunta un robot-

¡Láncelos por un risco! –ordena Sweetie- Nadie debe saber de mis planes

 **Los robots se llevan a los caídos hacia un risco y deshacen toda evidencia, pero no contaban que el viejo lobo podía ver la escena desde lo más alto de la montaña y decidió partir para alertar del peligro que se avecinaba…**

 **A la mañana siguiente mientras los Paw Patrol preparaban la fiesta sorpresa para Napo, Everest y Tracker viajaban hacia Bahía Aventura y comentaban las aventuras de los últimos días…**

¡Fue una buena idea de parte de Ryder hacer esta fiesta para Napo! –dijo Everest a Tracker

Yes of corse! –dijo el Chihuahua- ¡esperemos que Napo se divierta mucho!

Espera… -dijo Everest mientras estacionaba su camión- ¿oíste el sonido de unas turbinas?

 **Tracker activo sus orejas para escuchar el sonido…**

Oh my Good! –dice Tracker- si puedo oírlas… se parece mucho al sonido que emite las turbinas de Skye

 **En ese momento una cachorra mestiza hace un aterrizaje donde están nuestros amigos, al descender se dan cuenta que tiene un parecido extraordinario con Rocky…**

Hi!, Who are you? –pregunta el chihuahua-

¡Hola! –dice la mestiza- Mi nombre es Nahiara… y vine para integrarme a los Paw Patrol

¡Es genial! –dice Everest mientras movía su colita de felicidad- Yo soy Everest y este es mi amigo Tracker, formamos parte de la Paw Patrol

Yes it´s rigth! –contesta Tracker- Vas hacer muchos amigos en la patrulla, Señorita Nahiara…

¡Vaya que eres muy coqueto Tracker! –dice riendo la mestiza- ¿podría acompañarlos por el camino?

¡Desde luego! –responde Everest- Además ya no estamos muy lejos de Bahía Aventura

Suba por favor –dice Tracker y le deja un espacio del asiento del jeep- ¡Andando entonces!

 **Mientras tanto cerca de los departamentos donde vivía Stacy, Kenji contaba sus aventuras…**

Y rodo cuesta abajo, ya que vivíamos en un cerro, luego fue gracioso como quedó atrapado en el contenedor de basura…

Vaya… por lo que dices me imagino que lo espirito un *Yokai –opina Napo-

O que tiene mala suerte… -sugiere Kaizer-

Tal vez sea algo torpe –agrega Marshall-

No sabría decir con exactitud… -contesta Kenji- …pero siempre le pasa un infortunio

 _Nota: Yokai es un espíritu travieso que suele maldecir a la gente ya sea para el bien o el mal, referencia a Yokai Watch_

¡Miren chicos! –dice Napo- hemos llegado a la casa de mi novia

Aquí te esperamos amigo –dice Kaizer-

Okis… no vamos a tardar mucho –dice Napo- Marshall estate atento si llega haber una emergencia

Desde luego… -dice muy seguro Marshall-

 **Napo llega al quinto piso de los condominios, se alista para estar presentable, toca el timbre de la puerta, sale la dueña de Stacy, una doctora de tez morena y rasgos orientales…**

Konichiwa! –dice Napo y hace una reverencia- Yo soy Napo, el nuevo novio de Stacy

Es un honor conocerte Napo-kun –dice la doctora y también hace una inclinación- Yo soy la Dra. Hirano, dueña de Stacy

El gusto es mío Dra. Hirano –dice Napo- quería saber si Stacy no está muy ocupada para una fiesta que va organizar la Patrulla en la torre de observación

Descuida Napo-kun –dice la Dra.- Stacy tiene mucho tiempo libre, así que te pido de favor que la traigas temprano

Domo arigatoo Hirano-sama! –agradece Napo- la traeré temprano…

Deja llamarla –la doctora hace pasar a Napo en la sala y ella va a buscar a Stacy, después de unos minutos la akita sale con un hermoso moño azul-

Perdón por hacerte esperar amor –dice Stacy- pero me estaba arreglando para ti

 **Napo toma todos los colores del arcoíris observado lo bello que era su amada…**

Eto… pero si te ves hermosa amor… -dice Napo suspirando-…eres como la flor de cerezo que abre en primavera

¡Eres tan lindo corazón! –dice agradecida la akita y le da un beso en su hocico-

¡Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –se emociona Napo y corresponde el beso-

¡Se ve tan lindos juntos! -Dice la doctora y saca su celular para la selfie- ¡Sonrían!

 **Ambos cachorros están sonrojados…**

Ejem.. –dice al fin Napo- Bueno es hora de que nos vayamos

Volveré temprano doctora –dice Stacy-

Cuídense mucho y disfruten la fiesta –dice la Dra. Hirano y les abre la puerta-

 **La pareja de cachorros baja hasta donde están sus amigos…**

Cariño –dice Napo- Te quiero presentar a algunos amigos nuevos, ya conoces a Marshall…

Encantando de conocerte Stacy –dice Marshall-

Igualmente Marshall –saluda Stacy-

Es un miembro del equipo antes de que llegara yo –dice Napo- El es Kaizer…

El gusto es mío señorita –dice Kaizer-

Y finalmente el Kenji Hasiamoto… -dice Napo presentando al terrier japonés-

También es un gusto conocerla –dije Kenji- seguro usted también sabe mucho de Japón

Claro que sí –responde la Akita-

Ahora si ya que nos presentamos… -dice Marshall- ¿ya podemos ir con el Sr. Porter?

Claro hermano –dice Napo- Yo invito la comida…

¡Sí! –dice el grupo y se encamina hacia donde está el restaurante del Sr. Porter-

 **Pero nadie se había cuenta que el destino ya tenía preparada una mala jugada para los Paw Patrol, Connor, Clover y su equipo de asalto ya estaban tomando posiciones para atacar a los cachorros en la torre…**

Estamos listos y en posición jefa… -dice Connor-

¡Ataquen! –ordena Sweetie- ¡No dejen que escape nadie!

¡A la orden! –obedece Connor lanzando un aullido comienza el ataque al cuartel-

 _*Favor de escuchar la pista hasta que no se indique lo contrario_

watch?v=heqvwbMuzuM

¿Pero que fue ese aullido? –pregunta sorprendido Chase-

No estoy seguro –dice Ryder- Iré a revisar… -pero en el momento que sale de la torre es atacado por uno de los lobos que lo deja contra el suelo-

¡Ryder! –dicen los cachorros con preocupación-

¡En nombre de la Señorita Sweetie les ordenamos que se rindan Paw Patrol! –dice Connor-

¡De ninguna manera nos rendiremos ante ella! –dice Chase y se prepara para atacar- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! –salta sobre el robot para que libere a Ryder-

¡Chase! –dice Ryder-

¡Vamos amigos! –ordena Skye- ¡No vamos a permitir que Sweetie se salga con la suya!

No lo creo cachorrita –dice Clover quien con su quijada agarra a Skye y la avienta contra la pared dejándola inconsciente-

¡Skye!, ¡Noooooooooooooo! –dice con preocupación Chase- ¡Esto lo van a pagar muy caro! ¡Grrrg! –se lanza sobre Connor-

¡Ven y enfréntame pastor! –mientras que Connor le saca los colmillos-

 **Ambos comienzan a pelear, Chase tiene ligera ventaja por su físico, pero Connor como lobo le supera, ambos se dan de mordidas las cuales provocan que salga sangre, rasguños y pueñetazos…**

¡tenemos que detener esto! –dice Ryder mientras saca el Paw Pad, pero uno de los lobos mecánicos saca un rayo y dispara sobre el comunicador-

¡Grrrrrrrrrrrr! –dice molesto Rubble- ¡Ahora voy yo! –el bull dog golpea como si fuera tacleada a varios-

¡Bien hecho Rubble! –dicen con orgullo Zuma y Rocky-

 **Pero un robot sale al paso de Rubble y con la fuerza de la carrera y su garra, hace que nuestro amigo salga volando lejos de la zona de batalla…**

¡Rubble! –dice llorando de coraje Chase-

¡Nunca te distraigas de la batalla! –dice Connor que con su garra golpea a Chase y lo deja fuera de combate-

Tengo que avisarles a los demás –dice Rocky intentando comunicarse, pero es interceptado por Clover- ¡Oh cielos! –dice asustado el mestizo-

¡Deja en paz a mi mejor amigo! –Zuma le da una patada a Clover la cual sale volando algunos metros- ¿Estas bien amigo?

Creo que si… -pero antes de que Rocky contestara, Connor llega por atrás y somete a ambos-

Vaya fue más fácil de lo que pensé –dice con sorna Connor y fija su mirada en Ryder- Chico si eres listo… sabrás que rendirte es una opción… si no haces lo que se te pide, podre encajar mis colmillos en el cuello del pastor…

:::::::. –Ryder permanece en silencio y analiza la situación- está bien me rindo…

 _*Favor de quitar la pista_

Así me gusta… -dice Connor mientras se comunica con Sweetie- …jefa logramos someter a los cachorros, ¿procedemos a destruir el lugar?

¡Claro que sí! –contesta Sweetie- Sin su cuartel general los cachorros no son nada… antes de que ejecuten eso, traigan todo lo que pueda ser útil y al final destruyan el lugar

 **Connor acata la orden, ven que no hay nadie para defender el lugar y sacan todo el equipo que se encuentra en él, las mochilas, comunicadores, pup house, luego de varios minutos se ve el Air patroller con todo y prisioneros, después salen volando, pero antes Clover había colocado los explosivos sobre el cuartel y al salir del perímetro de Bahía Aventura activan la carga, lo cual se ve una explosión por toda la ciudad y se siente una vibración…**

¿Es normal que en Bahía Aventura suceda temblores? –pregunta Kenji-

Que yo sepa no… -dice Marshall-

¡Chicos! –dice con preocupación el Sr. Porter- ¡Hubo una explosión en el Cuartel Cachorro!

¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?, -exclaman sorprendidos todos y observan el humo de la torre-

¡Plan de contingencia! –exclama Napo- Sr. Porter llame a los bomberos, a la policía e incluso a las ambulancias…

¡Desde luego! –dice el Sr. Porter-

Adelante Ryder… ¿me puedes escuchar? –dice Napo con mucha preocupación- Por favor Ryder contesta… -no obtiene respuesta- Papa… ¡Por favor!, ¡No me hagas estas bromas!

¡Papa Ryder! –Marshall también intenta comunicarse- Esto es malo Napo… ¡Chase, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, respondan! –comienza a llorar-

Tranquilo Marshall –dice con serenidad Kaizer- seguro estarán bien

¡Aquí Everest! –responde la hosky- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio?

¡Evie están bien! –dice emocionado Marshall-

¡Sí amor estoy bien! –responde Everest- oí la llamada de emergencia, ¡Tracker, una amiga y yo vamos en camino!

¡No se tarden! –dice Marshall- Nos veremos en el base…

Tenemos que actuar… -dice Napo, así que saca una especie de capsula que al activarla sale un armario con los uniformes de los cachorros- Bien equipo… ha surgido una emergencia, así con el profesionalismo con que hacemos nuestros rescates… actuaremos en este caso, ¿están conmigo?

¡Vamos! –dice los demás cachorros-

 **Y así el equipo improvisado de cachorros va al rescate, luego de varios minutos llegan diferentes equipos a ayudar en el caso, pero para sorpresa de muchos había escrito con lo que parecía una frase… "Sweetie estuvo aquí", ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora?, ¿Cuál será el destino de los cachorros?... ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO Y EMOCIONANTE EPISODIO DE ESTE SU FIC FAVORITO…**

 **Continuara…**

 **Avance del próximo episodio…**

watch?v=sQaGpbxGMms

 **¡Hola a todos soy Napo!**

Vaya que Sweetie nos jugó muy sucio esta vez… pero nuestro valor y amistad aran que regresen los Paw Patrol, aunque me preocupa lo que pueda hacer esa cachorra con ellos…

¿Qué alguien fue transformado?, ¡Esto es nada bueno!... En el próximo episodio: "La reunión de los Paw Patrol" parte tres

 **¡No se lo pierdan!**

Gracias nuevamente a todos los lectores que apoyan este fic, esperando que les guste: **Wolfito, The Ringtailsmaster, Marowak-dark y marcogalmich :3**

Agradezco a **Wolfito** por prestarme a sus OC´s: **Connor y Clover** , también a **Ringtailsmaster** por prestarme a **Grey Shadow** , a **Marowak-dark** por **Kenji** y **Niahara** y a **marcogalmich** por prestarme a **Kaizer**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus mismos dueños, el único que me pertenece es Napo, Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment y Nick Jr.**

 **¡Napo se va paz!**


	11. La reunion de los Paw Patrol tres

**¡Hola a todos! :3**

De verdad estoy muy contento de que sigan este sencillo fic, ya llevó casi un mes completo en esta sección de Paw Patrol y he conocido a muchos amigos los cuales en diversas redes sociales nos hemos puesto en contacto, esperando que nuestra amistad dure muchos años…

Agradezco también a nuestros lectores que siguen esta aventura: **Wolfito, The Real Ringtailmaster, marcogalmich, desgarbuiz y NippyDzk,** que gracias a sus comentarios he tratado de mejorar y hacer pasar un buen rato a todos

Este capítulo va tener grandes cosas y quizá sea el más largo que voy hacer… de nuevo habrá referencias a muchas series que para mí gusto marcaron parte de mi adultez, así que vayan preparándose… ¡Y que la aventura comience! :3

 **Paw Patrol** es propiedad de **Spin Master Entertainment, Connor y Clover** son propiedad de **Wolfito, Kaizer** de **marcogalmich, Niahara y Kenji** son propiedad de **Marowak-dark, Grey Shadow** de **The Real Ringtailmaster** y finalmente **Napo** es propiedad mía.

 **PAW PATROL**

 **Capítulo 8: "La reunión de los Paw Patrol"**

 **(Tercera parte)**

 **Aquella escena era devastadora, hace unas horas era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de diversión y risas, aún se podían ver las llamas, restos del Cuartel Cachorro en el suelo, las puphouse desaparecidas, los cachorros secuestrados y el letrero que estaba pintado con la leyenda:** _ **"Sweetie estuvo aquí"**_ **, parecía que era una pesadilla… el ruido que producían las ambulancias, los bomberos y policías reinaban en el lugar, solo ocho cachorros permanecían en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la Alcaldesa Goodway…**

¡Esto es verdaderamente terrible!, pero descuiden cachorros yo moveré todos los medios para detener a los culpables de este crimen

 _*Favor de escuchar la siguiente pista hasta que no se indique lo contrario_

 _watch?v=daFi4MScfl8_

Se lo agradecemos Alcaldesa –dice Napo-…pero esto es algo que nosotros nos encargaremos

¿Están seguros cachorros? –pregunta la Alcaldesa-

Sí algo nos ha enseñado Ryder… ¡Es a nunca rendirnos! –dice con firmeza Marshall-

Aunque el golpe sea duro… -comenta Kaizer- ¡…Nosotros nos levantaremos con el ánimo de emerger de las cenizas como el Ave Fénix!

¡Vamos a darlo todo! –dice entusiasmada Stacy-

¡Así que seguiremos luchando hasta el final! –exclama Niahara- ¡Si voy hacer Paw Patrol es mi deber estar a lado de mis compañeros!

¡Por el honor del código samurái! –dice Kenji-

¡Nieve, tiemble o relampaguee Everest cumplirá su misión! –dice emocionada la hosky

Let´s go! –dice Tracker-

¿Y qué es lo que aran? –pregunta Goodway- ¡El cuartel está destruido y no cuentan con nada para defenderse!

Detalles… -dice Napo y ve una nota en el piso- mmm…tenemos algo que no tiene Sweetie… ¡Un equipo! –y mira a sus demás amigos- ¡Andado!

¡Sí! –dicen todos al unísono-

E-e-esperen… chicos –dice una voz detrás de ellos- ¡Yo también quiero salvar a Ryder y a los demás!

 **Todos se quedaron sin palabras y sorprendidos de que el miembro más joven del equipo siguiera en pie, a pesar de las heridas y del gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza, el bulldog Rubble estaba "a toda velocidad"**

¡Rubble! –dijeron emocionados Marshall, Napo, Everest, Kaizer, Tracker y Stacy quienes abrazaron al pequeño constructor-

¡Chicos! –dice emocionado Rubble y se dejó abrazar- auch… aún me duele

Lo sentimos hermanito –dice Napo- ¡Es bueno verte bien!, descuida Stacy y Marshall te atenderán

Se lo agradezco… -dice el constructor- pero, quiero pedirte algo hermano mayor Napo… ¡déjame patear la pompis de Sweetie por lo que les hizo a todos!

Pero… ¿y tus heridas? –dice Napo preocupado-

Me atenderé si me dejas ir con ustedes… -dice con firmeza Rubble-

Aunque quiera detenerte hermanito, sé que no me vas hacer caso… -dice Napo- …así que quiero que te cures y vengas para detener de una buena vez a Sweetie

¡Si lo are! –se cuadra-

¡No hay tiempo que perder! –ordena Napo- ¡Paw Patrol llamada de alerta!

¡Napo nos necesita! –dicen los cachorros y se meten a lo que quedaba del cuartel cachorro

Alcaldesa… -dice Napo- ...nos veremos pronto

Les deseo éxito en su misión cachorros –dice la Alcaldesa- ...regresen todos sanos y salvos

* _Favor de quitar la pista_

 **Una vez a dentro Marshall rompió el silencio y le pregunto a Napo:**

Hermano, ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?

¿Te acuerdas que te mencione que confiaras en mí? –pregunto Napo-

¡Claro! –contesta el dálmata- Y sigo confiando en ti hermano…

Entonces… solo are esto –Napo se cuadra, con su garrita se hurga la nariz y saca un moco-

¡Eso es tan desagradable Napo! –dicen molestos todos-

Sí lo se… pero sigo mis procedimientos de agente –contesta el xoloztcuincle-

¿A qué se refiere con eso? –preguntan desconcertados-

 **Napo sin hacer caso a sus compañeros se dirige hacia los restos del elevador y discretamente deposita su moco en una hendidura, de pronto todos escuchan una computadora activarse…**

" _Inteligencia Artificial Napo activado"_ –contesta la computadora- _Agente Napoleón… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"_

¡I.A.N. buenas noches! –dice Napo- Necesito que abras la sala del comando Ultimate Rescue, protocolo de emergencia x-42

" _¡A la orden!"_ _ **–**_ contesta IAN-

 **De pronto un leve temblor hace que se mueva los restos del cuartel y del centro surge otro elevador nuevo… los cachorros se quedan sorprendidos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir…**

¡Chicos no pierdan tiempo…! -apremia Napo- ¡hay que salvar a nuestros amigos! –se mete al elevador-

Ehhh… si vamos –dicen todos y e ingresan al elevador-

 **Mientras bajan, los cachorros no sabían cómo reaccionar o preguntar, de como un simple moco había activado el comando ultimate…**

Sé que tienen preguntas… -dice con tranquilidad Napo- …cuando todavía no pasaba lo del incidente de las joyas reales, el Sr. Ryder nos había pedido a Marshall, Rocky yo crear el centro de mando Ultimate… pero yo agregue un código especial por si ocurría una emergencia…

Eso quiere decir que el moco es… -dice Kaizer-

Material genético –contesta Napo-

¡QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritaron todos con su carita enojona estilo anime-

Pero si eso hacíamos en los Chicos del Barrio –dice Napo- además no tiene nada de malo eso

¡Eso era una caricatura! –dice enojado Marshall- ¡Esta es la vida real!

Ah claro campeón… -dice Napo mientras se le forma una gotita-

 **Luego de unos minutos el grupo había llegado a la sala de comando, entonces Napo busco el Pawpad de emergencia y activa toda la base…**

¡Bienvenidos a la Sala del Comando Ultimate Rescue! –dice Napo- mientras reviso que el equipo funcione, pueden pedirle a I.A.N lo que necesiten

En ese caso… -dice Marshall-… I.A.N ¿me puedes conseguir instrumental médico para atender a Rubble?, si no es mucha molestia

 _¡Desde luego Agente Marshall!_ _ **–**_ contesta IAN y activa la luz de un cuarto que tiene todo lo necesario para una operación- _Aquí puede atender al Agente Rubble, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer?_

Por el momento sería todo… -dice el dálmata- ¡Te agradezco la ayuda!

 _Estoy a sus órdenes_ _ **–**_ dice IAN-

Si gustas Marshall yo puedo ayudarte con Rubble –dice Stacy-

De verdad si necesito ayuda aquí –dice sonriente Marshall-

¿No me ira a doler verdad? –pregunta con cierto miedo el Bulldozer-

Descuida Rubble –lo tranquiliza Stacy- estas en buenas patitas

¡Qué bueno! –dice Rubble-

 **Los tres cachorros entran al consultorio y se enciende el foquito rojo, mientras los demás aprovechan para ver la base…**

¡Esto es lo más kawaii que he visto! –dice Kenji- valió la pena venir de tan lejos para formar parte de los Paw Patrol

¡Ni que lo digas Kenji! –dice Niahara- solo espero que demos lo mejor de nosotros para estar con los cachorros

¡Seguro que lo van a lograr! –dice Kaizer- solo es cuestión de que confíen en ustedes mismos

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte de la base, vemos a Everest y Tracker conversando…**

¡De verdad nunca me espere a que llegara tanta maldad en Sweetie! –dijo con tristeza la husky- solo espero que los demás estén bien

¡Estoy seguro lo están! –dice Tracker- tengo esa corazonada…

Hay que tener mucha fe en eso –dice más tranquila Everest-

¡Nunca hay que perder la fe soldado! –exclama una voz que sale detrás de ellos, por la luz no se ve quien es- ¡Los valientes siempre deben estar dispuestos a pelear por lo que uno cree!

¡¿Quién rayos es usted y como entro aquí?! –pregunta molesto el chihuahua y se colocó en posición de pelea- ¡Identifíquese NOW!

¡Soldado Everest! –dice la misteriosa figura- ¿acaso así tratan a los amigos?

Un momento… -dice Everest y ve que la figura es de un lobo conocido-… ¡¿General Grey Shadow?!

¡Ese soy yo! –dice el lobo- ¡General Grey Shadow de la guardia real!, ¡a su servicio!

¿Y de dónde salió este viejito Everest? –pregunta Tracker-

¡Más respeto Tracker! –dice molesta la Hosky- ¡Estás hablando con el mejor veterano de guerra del Reino de Brakinburg!

Este… no sabía –dice apenado el chihuahua-

¡Descuide soldado! –dice el General- En tiempos lejanos he servido a la Casa Real de Brakingburg, ahora que me he retirado…. vivo junto con mi manada en las montañas, pero debido a los acontecimientos me pongo a su disposición

¿Cómo dio con nosotros general? –pregunta Everest-

Fue sencillo… -comenta el viejo lobo- …toda base tiene un lugar estratégico para cualquier emergencia, así que seguí sus rastros y llegué con facilidad

¡Si sabe de guerra! –dice emocionado Tracker-

¡General que gusto verlo! –dice Napo y se cuadra-

Tuve que saltar varios protocolos de seguridad para llegar a usted –dijo el general con un tono serio- lamentablemente mi manada fue capturada y sometida por Sweetie… ¡ahora quiero que ella pague por esto!

¡Y se hará justicia general! –dice Napo- ¡delo por hecho!

¿Qué es lo tiene planeado esa Terrier? –se pregunta Tracker-

¡Chicos vengan a ver esto! –dice Kaizer mientras ve la tele- ¡El Reino ha caído!

 **Todos los Paw Patrol observan el reportaje de la televisión…**

 _¡Esta noche en los noticieros!_

 _El Reino de Brakinburg ha caído en manos de la mascota real de la princesa…_

 _Un comando de lobos junto con la mascota real ha derrocado a la princesa junto con el Conde… ¡y se han apoderado de la corona real!, además de eso se valió de los vehículos de los Paw patrol para conquistar el castillo, afortunadamente no se reportan victimas…_

 _Esta tarde la nueva reina dará un mensaje al pueblo de Brakingburg… ¿no habrá esperanza de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad?_

¡Esa loca se ha apoderado del reino! –dice furioso Grey Shadow-

¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada! –dice Marshall saliendo del consultorio- ¡Si algo les hizo a nuestros amigos juro que sentirá mi ira!

¡Solo espera y verás Sweetie! –dice más furioso Napo- ¡Nunca te perdonare todo el mal que has hecho! –viendo a todos- ¡Paw Patrol a sus puestos! –activa el cambiador de uniformes y se mete en el-

Espera amor… yo quiero tener un uniforme –dice Stacy y sigue a Napo-

¡Genial! –dice emocionado Marshall-

¡Siempre quise estrenar ese uniforme! –dice Kaizer y entra-

¡Yo también quiero uno! –dice Kenji-

¿Qué esperamos? –dice Niahara-

Me uniré a ustedes… –dice Everest-

¡Rubble a toda velocidad! –dice el bulldog y entra al cambiador-

Wait for me chicos! –dice el chihuahua-

¡Esperen soldados! –dice Grey Shadow- ¡No se olviden de un superior!

 **Y como si fuera el cuartel el emblema de los Paw Patrol se activa, los nueve cachorros y el lobo portan sus nuevos uniformes de misión Paw, entonces se forman de la siguiente manera: al inicio de la línea estaba Everest, le seguía Stacy, Niahara, Marshall, Kaizer, Kenji, Tracker, Rubble y Grey Shadow…**

 **¡PAW PATROL LISTOS PARA LA ACCION JEFE NAPO!** –dice con firmeza Marshall-

¡Estoy sorprendida de que tomes tu lugar como segundo al mando Marshi! –dice Everest mientras se le forman corazones-

Evie… -dice Marshall apenado-… es que tenía que hacerlo, yo creo que Chase estaría de acuerdo

No cabe duda que nos guiaras como un buen líder Marshall –dice el equipo completo-

Cuenta con mi experiencia Marshall para ayudarte a tomar las mejores decisiones en este combate –dice Grey Shadow-

Espero no defraudarlos chicos –dice Marshall- Pero a quien debemos agradecerle esto es al Jefe Napo, ya que el tomara el lugar de Ryder… -fija su mirada en Napo- ¡Estamos listos Señor!

 **Napo quien portaba un nuevo uniforme, traía puesto un chaleco reflejante, dos botas estilo militar de color negro, un gancho en su pata izquierda y unos lentes para ver en infra rojos, además de un sombrero estilo fedora con el símbolo de la Paw Patrol en la frente…**

Gracias por venir lo más pronto cachorros y general… -dice Napo mientras activa el pawpad- Sé que esto de liderar el equipo y coordinar la operación no será sencillo, no seré Ryder, pero lo que he aprendido de él, nos servirá para salvar a todos… -luego se ve la escena en caricatura del ataque al cuartel- Esta mañana nuestros amigos preparaban una fiesta sorpresa… pero, al parecer fueron atacados por el grupo de lobos… orquestado por Sweetie...

¡Gasp! –dicen los cachorros-

Lamentablemente se llevaron a Ryder y nuestros amigos, además de las puphouse, mochilas, el Air Patroller y la destrucción de la base… -dice suspirando Napo- ahora nosotros somos los que iremos a rescatarlos

Pero, Jefe Napo… -dice Kaizer- ¿Cómo iremos a esta misión?, no tenemos ningún equipo

No te preocupes Kaizer –dice Napo y activa otro botón del Pawpad donde salen nuevas mochilas- ¡Siempre hay que estar preparados!

¡Es fabuloso! –exclaman los cachorros-

Solo esperen a ver cada una de las funciones –dice Napo mientras se coloca su mochila- por lo pronto a nuestra disposición queda el Ultimate Rescue y el Sea Patrol

El Ultimate Rescue solo funciona con el camión de Chase –dijo Marshall-

Y cuando mencione que teníamos Ultimate Rescue es porque lo tenemos completo Marshall –aclara Napo y activando otro botón del Pawpad se abre la puerta mostrado el camión-

¡Wuaaf! –aullan los cachorros de felicidad-

Ahora para la siguiente parte, llamare al capitán Turbot para que navegue el Sea Patrol –dice Napo- mientras les explicare nuestro plan de ataque…

 **Mientras eso sucedía en el castillo de Brakinburg, Sweetie junto con su tropa de lobos llego al calabozo donde estaban prisioneros: Ryder, la princesa, el Conde, Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma y algunos súbditos leales a la princesa…**

¿Qué se siente estar atrapados sin hacer nada? –ríe Sweetie- seguro debes estar muy molesto Chase

¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Sweetie?! –pregunta furioso el perro pastor- ¡No solo conquistaste el reino!, ¡Sino también nos atacaste a traición!, ¡Tanto a los lobos amigos de Everest y Napo, como a nosotros!

Ustedes siempre son un obstáculo en mis planes… -dice la terrier blanca-… así que use mis métodos para obtener mi beneficio

¿Lastimando a Rubble o matando a lobos inocentes? –replica molesta Skye-

¡Soy capaz de eso y más! –responde de una manera fría Sweetie- ¡El poder lo es todo!

¡Estas cometiendo un grave error! –le recrimina Zuma- ¡El poder se lleva con responsabilidad y honor!

Di lo que quieras labrador… pero ningún comentario me hará cambiar de opinión

¡Eres un monstruo! –dice molesto Rocky- ¡recuerda que toda acción siempre habrá una reacción!

Si ya acabaron las adulaciones a la reina… -dice Sweetie- …es hora de revelarles mi plan –aprieta un botón de su juguete y se muestra una pantalla donde se ve un cohete- Verán mis estimados enemigos… el cohete que ustedes ven ha sido cargado con el virus ordenador, aproximadamente dentro de 12 horas, lanzaré esto hacia la atmósfera de la Tierra, específicamente en el Reino de Brakinburg, cuando el virus se haya expandido formara una especie de lluvia que los habitantes pensaran que como cualquier lluvia…

¡Eso quiere decir que…! –dice la princesa- ¡Cuando la gente reciba esta lluvia se harán tus esclavos!

¡Efectivamente! –dice feliz Sweetie- ¡Ya nadie se opondrá a mi y seré la suprema gobernante!

¡Grrr! –gruñen molestos los paw patrol-

Bueno yo tengo que seguir con mis asuntos reales… -dice Sweetie-…espero que pasen muchos años en los calabozos ¡jajajajaja!

 **Sweetie sale del calabozo y pone de guardias a Clover y a Connor, mientras que los demás comienzan a platicar…**

¡Esto es malo! –dice Chase- ¡Tenemos que detenerla!

Si hubiera una manera de salir y llegar hasta la misión Paw –comenta Skye-

Tal vez exista una manera… –dice la princesa-… primero tenemos que liberarnos y después derrotar a nuestros celadores

Antes de que hagamos el plan… -dice Ryder-… ¿alguien sabe sobre una vacuna contra el virus ordenador?

Si me permite joven Ryder –dice el científico- antes del incidente con Sweetie mi equipo había descubierto el método para combatir el ordenador, solo necesitamos el virus del resfriado común para combatirlo

¿Resfriado común? –dice Ryder-

Exacto… -confirma el científico- cuando el ordenador es usado para fines que no son los indicados, se puede detener con el resfriado común ya que crea una especie de defensa que hace que el ordenador salga del cuerpo, aunque el paciente tendrá todos los síntomas de la enfermedad mencionada

Es un riesgo que hay que correr –dice el líder de la Paw patrol- ahora solo contamos con 12 horas para detener las locuras de Sweetie

¡Estamos listos para la acción jefe Ryder! –dice Chase-

Princesa… -dice Ryder- ¿de pura casualidad tendrá alguna pinza de su cabello?

Creo que si –dice la Princesa- pero tendrás que revisar con cuidado…

Descuide su alteza… -Ryder se acerca a ella- …seré como los monitos buscando en su cabello

Lo que sea por salvarnos –dice la Princesa-

 **Afuera del calabozo…**

¿Por qué tenemos que custodiar a los prisioneros? –se queja Connor- ¡Yo podría estar peleando en nombre de su Majestad Sweetie!

Eso lo se… -dice Clover- pero recuerda que estamos bajo las ordenes de ella

¡Grr! –protesta el lobo- Solo porque ella es nuestra ama y señora… ¡obedeceré!

Sigo preocupada… -dice Clover-

¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Connor-

Sabes que Grey Shadow es capaz de organizar una rebelión… -dice Clover-…y si se cruza en nuestro camino tendremos que acabar con el

¿Y crees que me importa el vejete ese? –pregunta molesto Connor- ¡Yo podría ser el líder de la manada!, ¡Mucha cosas cambiarían!

Eso lo se… –le dice Clover mientras se acerca a besarlo- ¡Vamos amor no me dejes esperando…!

Claro que no… -dice el lobo mientras se dan un beso apasionado-

 **Clover al ver que Connor está con la guardia baja, lo azota contra el piso y este cae quedando fuera de combate…**

Lo siento amor –dice Clover- pero yo tengo bien puesto mis principios –le quita las llaves y abre la puerta de la celda- ¡Cachorros "Rescate" ha llegado!

¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí? –pregunta sorprendido Chase-

Era parte de nuestro plan Chase… -dijo Skye-… aunque el golpe que me diste fue duro Clover

Tuve que actuar amiga… -dice Clover- …solo así podríamos liberar a todos

¡Muy bien quiero que me digan todo –exigió el pastor-

Verás… -dice Skye-

 _ **Flash Back…**_

 _¡_ _Vamos amigos! –ordena Skye- ¡No vamos a permitir que Sweetie se salga con la suya!_

 _No lo creo cachorrita –dice Clover y le susurra- "Skye, ¿me puedes escuchar?"_

" _Pensé que ibas a atacarme…" –dice la Cocapu-_

" _Tengo que hacer esta actuación para que Sweetie crea que yo los ataco" –indico la loba-_

" _¿acaso no estás bajo su control?" –pregunta Skye-_

" _Para nada…" –dice Clover- "…por una extraña razón el virus no me ha afectado"_

" _¡Es genial!, yo mantendré tu secreto a salvo hasta que veas la forma de sacarnos del aprieto"_

" _Dalo por hecho Skye…ahora si me disculpas" –Clover finge que la alza con la quijada, y la estrella contra la pared-_

 _ **Skye simula que esta fuera de combate y deja una nota para que alguien los salve**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Y deje esa nota por si regresaba nuestros amigos –dice Skye-

 **Clover aprovecha para dejar libres a todos, después fueron por Connor que seguía sin sentido, entre varios cargaron al lobo y Ryder condujo al grupo hasta una de las entradas secretas que conducía la base de la Misión Paw…**

Por lo menos estaremos a salvo aquí –dice el líder- ¡Gracias por ayudarnos a escapar Clover!

Fue todo un gusto amigo Ryder –responde la loba- ¿se aseguraron que Connor esté bien sujeto?

Descuida Clover –dijo Rocky- estos amarres son de polio metano- es lo más duro para contenerlo

Princesa y Conde –dice Ryder- Ustedes permanecerán aquí hasta que la situación se mejore, ¡nosotros nos encargaremos de Sweetie!

Joven Ryder… -dice el científico-…creemos que su amiga la loba tiene aún el virus del resfriado común, ¿cree que ella pueda darnos una muestra de su sangre?

Tendrán que preguntarle a ella –dice Ryder-

¿Podrías darnos una muestra de tu sangre? –pidió el científico a Clover-

Si es por salvar a mis compañeros y a todos… ¡desde luego!

 **Luego de sacar las muestras, el científico hace un análisis, se da cuenta que el virus sigue ahí y tal como descubrió el resfriado común hace una barrera que expulsa el ordenador, después comienzan a crear la vacuna y le dan unas armas parecidas a las de Sweetie…**

Con esta vacuna podrán salvar a los que están con el ordenador –dice el científico-

Veamos… -Ryder se acerca a donde esta Connor y le aplica la inyección-… esperemos que funcione

 **Todos aguardaron a que el virus surtiera efecto en Connor y luego de unos minutos, Connor tosió el virus y este regreso en sí…**

¡Ahhh mi cabeza! –dice Connor y voltea a todos lados- ¿pero qué paso aquí?, recuerdo que estaba peleando con Sweetie y sus máquinas…

¡Connor! –dice clover mientras abraza a su esposo- ¡estás bien amor!

Aunque siento que me voy a enfermar de la gripe –dice Connor-

Descuida será por unos días –dice Ryder- al menos ya estás en el lado correcto

Lamento mucho si les hice algo a ustedes –se disculpa Connor-

"Lo pasado es pasado" –dice Chase- ahora todos unidos venceremos a Sweetie

Eso me recuerda si hay alguien en el cuartel –dice Ryder y activa el PawPad- ¡Hola Cachorros!, ¿Hay alguien que me escuche?

 **Mientras tanto en el Sea Patrol…**

 _ **¡**_ _Hola!, ¿hay alguien que me escuche?_

¡No puede ser! –dice emocionado Marshall- ¡Napo, chicos!, ¡Ryder se está comunicado!

¡Son geniales noticias Marshall!, -dice Napo- ¡Activa el comunicador para pasarlo a la pantalla!

 **Se activa la pantalla y se ve a Ryder con los demás cachorros…**

¡Cachorros que gusto que estén bien! –dice Ryder, aunque se sorprende que haiga más cachorros- ¿Por qué hay más personal?, ¿Por qué andan en el Sea Patrol?, ¿Y porque el capitán Turbot está navegando? –luego se voltea a ver a un xolotzcuincle- ¡Napooooooooooooooooooooooooooleón!

Ahh… eto… -dice Napo mientras se le forma una gotita- ¿estoy en problemas verdad?

¡Claro que lo estas cachorro rebelde! –dice un molesto Ryder- ¿Quién te dio autoridad para usar el plan de emergencia x-42?, ¿Y porque reclutaste a todo un equipo de emergencia?, ¡Solo espera que regresemos sanos y salvados de esta aventura y nosotros vamos a tener una conversación de obediencia!

¡Ryder por favor! –dice Marshall- Napo solo actuó porque se preocupó por todos… así que ya vamos de camino a Brakinburg para combatir con Sweetie

A demás leyó el mensaje de Skye donde decía que Clover no estaba controlada por el virus –intervino Rubble-

¿Se van a poner de lado de Napo? –pregunto Ryder-

¡Claro que lo aremos! –dice el General Grey Shadow- ¡Si no hubiera sido por su cadete Sr. Ryder no estaríamos viajando para ayudarlos!

¡Está bien…! -dice Ryder- ¡véanme junto con los demás cachorros en la entrada de palacio y por favor no se metan en problemas…!

Ahhh… bueno… ¿lo puedo tomar como un "gracias" por preocuparse por ustedes? –pregunta Napo-

Mmmm… -dice Ryder- ¡No tienes remedio! –corta la transmisión-

Jefe Ryder –dice Chase- ¡Ya dejé de pelearse con mi hermano Napo!, él sabe qué hacer en estas situaciones

Eso lo se Chase… -dice con una sonrisa el chico- Siempre está a dispuesto a arriesgarse por sus amigos

¿Entonces qué hacemos? –pregunta Rocky-

¡Vayan a cambiarse para la gran batalla! –ordena Ryder-

¡a la orden! –dicen los cachorros y se meten al camión de la Misión Paw-

¡Un momento! –dice Clover- ¡También denme un equipo para ayudarles!

¡Yo también me unire! –dice Connor-

Claro que si Clover y Connor –dice Ryder- Es bueno contar con aliados

 **Una vez todos cambiados con sus uniformes y mochila se cuadran con Ryder…**

 **¡PAW PATROL LISTOS PARA LA ACCIÓN JEFE RYDER!** –indica Chase-

¡Muy bien equipo! –dice Ryder- ¡Ha llegado el momento de salvar a Brakinburg!

¡Adelante! –dicen todos-

¡Suban todos a la Misión Paw y vayamos por Sweetie! –ordena Ryder-

 **La gran batalla está a punto de comenzar, ¿Podrán nuestros amigos detener las malvadas ambiciones de Sweetie?, ¿Detendrán el cohete con el virus?, ¿Napo dejara de ser rebelde?, ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO Y EMOCIONANTE EPISODIO DE ESTE SU FIC FAVORITO!**

 **Continuara…**


	12. La reunion de los Pwa Patrol final

**¡Hola a todos! :3**

Ha pasado más de un mes en que no he podido subir mi fic, entre el trabajo, la casa, la falta de inspiración, los hechos recientes de Club Penguin y ahora la descompostura de mi lap, pero ahora si luego de hablar con mis amigos, por fin pude desbloquearme y presentarles el final de este capítulo especial

Agradezco los comentarios de mis amigos: **Wolfito, The Real Ringtailmaster, marcogalmich, NippyDzk, desgarbiuz** y también que lee entre sus tiempos libres a mi amigo **Marowak-dark** , ¡Va por ustedes! :3

Además agradezco especialmente a mi nakama y mejor amigo **marcogalmich,** por ser mi "segundo lápiz" y consejero, que pudo ayudarme a quitar la piedra que tuve en el camino y ser mi redactor en esta emergencia… ¡Gracias hermano! :3

Y antes de empezar siempre hay que agradecer a todos aquellos que una manera u otra me dan ideas y me animan a seguir adelante, además de la confianza de usar sus oc´s en especial a: **Wolfito** con **Connor y Clovver** , **The Real Ringtailmaster** con **Grey Shadow** , **marcogalmich** con **Káiser, Marowak-dark** con **Nahiara y Kenji** y finalmente un servidor con **Napo y Stacy** , esperemos que este fic sea de su agrado

 **Paw Patrol y sus personajes son propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment y Nick, los respectivos personajes de mis amigos son propiedad de ellos y Napo es propiedad mía**

 **PAW PATROL**

 **Capítulo 9: "La reunión de los Paw Patrol"**

 **(última parte)**

 **La noche estaba empezando en el mar y el equipo conformado por: Niahara, Kenji, Káiser, Grey Shadow, Tracker, Everest, Stacy, Rubble, Marshall y Napo se estaban preparando para entrar en acción, El Capitán Turbot operaba él Sea Patrol y cada vez más se acercaban a Brakinburg, pero nuestro xoloztcuincle estaba muy preocupado revisaba si su plan era factible para hacerlo, de verdad no quería decepcionar a los Paw Patrol y a Ryder, de verdad necesitaba ayuda, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un saludo:**

¡Hola Napo! –dijo la voz desconocida-

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! –se asustó Napo y cayó en los cojines de salvamento de Marshall-

De verdad no quería asustarte hermano –la voz le pertenecía al pastor belga malinios de nombre Káiser- solo quería saber si estabas bien

¿Káiser? –pregunta Napo mientras se le formaba una gotita- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **El pastor belga mira a su amigo y dice:**

Note que andas preocupado, ¿hay algo que te molesta o preocupa?

 **Napo traga saliva... sabe que no puede mentirle a su nuevo hermano**

La verdad no amigo... es la primera vez que asumo la responsabilidad de líder y me cuesta trabajo no quedar mal con mi familia y amigos

 **Káiser sin decir más lo abraza y suelta unas lágrimas...**

Napo no debes temer estaremos apoyándote siempre... ¿acaso olvidaste lo que es un nakama?

 **Las palabras del pastor belga retumbaban en la cabeza del xoloztcuincle...**

¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?, yo trato siempre de ser fuerte y darles ánimos a todos... pero siento que mis esfuerzos no son suficientes

¿No son suficientes?, -replica Káiser- ¡tus locuras han hecho felices a todos!, ¡Vamos Napo demuestra que tienes el valor!, ¡No hay nada imposible si puedes hacerlo!

 **Napo se queda pensando un minuto, el realmente siente que podría haber hecho más...**

Káiser... es que... me siento mal... siento que yo podría haber hecho algo más... ellos fueron... fueron atrapados por mi culpa...

¿Por tu culpa Napo? –pregunta el pastor belga y lo mira unos instantes al xoloztcuincle que lucía muy preocupado-

¡Por mi culpa...! –Dice molesto Napo- ¡si ellos no hubiesen estado preparando mi fiesta!, ¡si tal vez hubiésemos estado allí...! –comienza a llorar- ¡Ahora tengo miedo y no sé qué hacer!

¡Eso no hubiera ocurrido necesariamente así! –Dijo Káiser- …si tú y Marshall no hubiesen estado allí, tal vez también habrían terminado atrapados y Kenji, Nahi, Everest, Tracker, Rubble y yo habríamos regresado sin saber que hacer

Cierto... -dice Napo mientras se limpia las lágrimas de la cara- No hubiera tomado la decisión de ir y hacer un plan con ustedes... y necesito ayudarlos… estoy seguro que ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo por mí

¿Ves? -dice Káiser- este plan va salir adelante... -se queda en silencio- ¿y acaso no eres fan de Dragon Ball?

¡Claro que lo soy! -dice Napo- ¿y porque me preguntas eso?

Ah... es que note que tienes un poster de Goku en la pizarra -dice Káiser-

Ehhhh... eto... -dice Napo mientras se le forma una gotita- es que... es el mejor y venció a hombres fuertes

 **Napo le hace escuchar una canción que lo anima cuando esta triste…**

watch?v=aBGB5HAwjdc

¡Ya veo que Dragon Ball te anima mucho...! –dice el pastor belga- Veras que todo se va a resolver pronto...

 **Los dos cachorros se quedan en silencio por un minuto, cuando de repente Napo escucha a Káiser murmurar algo...**

 _"Nunca debí irme..."_

 **Napo voltea a ver a Káiser, y nota que de pronto el cachorro está sumamente triste.**

¿Káiser, porque dijiste eso?

La razón por la que tomé ese viaje fue porque Ryder me lo exigió... –dice Káiser suspirando- Y si me lo exigió fue porque él deseaba que descansara y que me recuperara de todos los problemas que tuvimos que enfrentar, yo no quería, pero él me lo ordeno, así que... tuve que hacerlo... pero... no hice lo que me pidió."

 **Napo se muestra un poco sorprendido y confundido...**

Pero, ¿acaso no descansaste en ese viaje?

 **Káiser sonríe de manera triste, levanta su pata delantera derecha, Napo observa a pata del cachorro, y nota una venda, la cual parece que necesita ser cambiada ya…**

Tengo una herida en mi pata que aún no ha sanado como es debido, hace tiempo unos criminales... los mismos que podrían estar ayudando a Sweetie me la hicieron, por poco pierdo la vida en esa ocasión... se supone que yo debía descansar y sanar de mi pata, pero, pues me dediqué a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, así que... digamos que otra vez desobedecí a Ryder…

¡Bienvenido al club hermano! -dice Napo y choca la patita- no te creas que eres el único que ha desobedecido a Ryder... necesita de vez en cuando a la oveja negra de la familia jajaja... pero aun así... -se queda serio- te prometo que buscaremos la manera de detenerlos y parar sus ambiciones... ¿o acaso no somos los Paw Patrol?

Eso sí... -dice Káiser- ...pero creo que ambos estamos locos jeje... ¿Napo y que vamos hacer?

¡Vamos a salvar el mundo y ayudar a quien lo necesite! -dice con energía Napo- ¿estarás conmigo hermano?

¡Por supuesto que estaré contigo!, Nadie se mete con ninguno de mis hermanos... ni con Ryder!

 **Napo sonríe al escuchar a Káiser, pero se preocupa un poco al ver que la sonrisa del cachorro se desvanece...**

Me pregunto si mi presencia habría hecho la diferencia…

 **Napo mira a Káiser con sorpresa y con mucha inquietud**

El haberme ido parece ser uno de mis mayores errores… todos me prometieron que me cuidarían... pero... yo no los cuide a ellos... y otra vez... decepcione a Rocky...

No lo decepcionaste hermano -dice alguien entre las sombras-

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -ambos cachorros salen disparados hacia los cojines-

¡Marshall! -dijo Napo- ¡van hacer que me salga el corazón!

No era mi intención hermanitos -dice el dálmata- pero ya estamos cerca de Brakinburg y el Capitán Turbot espera órdenes

Vale...ya vamos para allá -dice Napo- solo dame cinco minutos más con Káiser

Descuida... ya sabes que soy el amo de la discreción -sonríe Marshall mientras se aleja-

¿Cuánto apuestas que se lo dice al equipo? -pregunta Káiser-

100 dlls -dice Napo-

Hecho... -contesta Káiser-

Luego de que ambos ríen y vuelven a estar serios…

Mmm... –dice Napo- no le fallaste a Rocky al contrario vamos a salvarlo y lo seguiremos cuidado

Ok... -dice Káiser- ¿desde cuándo los hermanos menores cuidan a los mayores?

No sé... -dice Napo- …esos son los juegos del destino -ambos van al puente-

 **Todo el equipo está reunido en el puente, listos para lo que sigue…**

Amigos estamos a menos de media hora del puerto -anuncio el capitán- los dejare cerca de la playa para que lleguen al castillo

Sería bueno eso Capitán -dijo Napo agradecido- pero conociendo a Sweetie dudo mucho que nos deje atracar

¿Entonces qué haremos? -pregunta preocupado el capitán-

Mm… -se queda pensando Napo- …debe haber una manera de pasar desapercibidos por Brakinburg…

¿Y qué tal si usamos las cavernas subterráneas del castillo? -pregunta Rubble-

¿Entradas subterráneas? -pregunta Marshall-

Sí -contesta el bulldog- en un capítulo de Apolo, mi héroe entro en un submarino para llegar a la base del villano sin ser visto

It´s a realty my friend! -contesta Tracker- ¡No creo que haya cavernas así!

 **En eso Everest activa el mapa tridimensional del reino y se da cuenta que debajo del castillo hay una entrada…**

¡Rubble tenía razón! -dice la husky- ¡Podemos ingresar por allí!

Sabía que una noche de ver el maratón de Apolo el Súper Perro nos daría la respuesta -dijo orgulloso Rubble-

¡Eres genial Rubble! -dice Napo y le da un abrazo a su hermanito- ¡Te prometo que si todo sale bien yo mismo veré el programa contigo!

¿Lo dices enserio Napo? -pregunta emocionado el cachorro-

¡Desde luego! -dice Napo alegre-

¡Entonces será una pijamada con golosinas y juegos! -dijo emocionado Rubble y sigue abrazando a Napo- ¡eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

Jefe Napo… -dice Marshall con una sonrisa pícara- …prepárate para una noche bastante larga

Gracias por el consuelo Marshall -dice Napo mientras se le forma una gotita estilo anime- ¿en qué me metí?

Mmm… -dice Káiser mientras observa el mapa- al parecer la entrada es demasiada pequeña para que entre el Sea Patrol

Tal vez… -dice Napo y ve el Paw Pad-… podamos usar el sub Patroller

¿El Sub Patroller? -pregunta el cachorro Belga malinois- ¿Qué es eso?

Es un aditamento que creó Ryder -dice Marshall- para operaciones de rescate en el mar, es muy parecido al aerodeslizador de Zuma…

Me recuerda la aventura cuando viajamos la primera vez a la Isla Delta en el submarino de Zuma -dice Káiser-

Eso debió ser un recuerdo bonito -dice Napo-

Luego te contaré más aventuras Napo -dice Káiser-

¡Muy bien amigos! -dice Napo mientras mira a su equipo- ¡Todos diríjanse hacia el Sub Patroller!

¡A la orden Jefe Napo! -dicen los cachorros mientras se dirigen hacia allá-

Capitán Turbot… -dice Napo-… usted permanezca en el Sea Patrol, por si necesitamos el Ultimate Rescue de Chase

¡A la orden amigo Napo! -dice el Capitán- ¡les deseo suerte en esta misión!

¡Gracias! -dice Napo y se va con los demás-

 **Luego de unos minutos, el Sub Patroller sale de uno de los compartimientos del Sea Patrol y comienza a sumergirse por el mar, todo el equipo estaba muy animado por ir y ayudar a sus amigos, mientras tanto a las afueras del castillo un camión de color negro y con luces de neón tomaba posición para empezar la batalla final… ¡Era Misión Paw!, pero se llevaba a cabo una acalorada discusión entre Rocky y Ryder…**

¿Acaso perdiste también tú el juicio Rocky? -pregunta el joven líder a su cachorro ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR SEMEJANTE TONTERIA!

Ryder… -contesta el mestizo- comprendo que estés preocupado, pero para que la misión del equipo de Napo funcione, es necesario que yo entre e ingrese los códigos de desactivación de los misiles, sin mencionar que soy el único que puede desactivar el circuito de las trampas dentro del castillo.

Pero es demasiado riesgoso... tal vez si te acompañan Chase y Connor... -pero mientras Ryder habla, Rocky niega con su cabeza-

No Ryder... todos son necesarios al frente para llamar la atención de Sweetie, además, si voy yo solo... es menos probable que yo llame la atención... si vamos más, la misión podría fallar...

 **El chico accede, así que sin nadie vigile, Rocky entra con facilidad al castillo, pero no muy lejos de ahí tres figuras observan al mestizo, mientras tanto en la sala del trono vemos a Sweetie con la corona y riéndose a carcajadas de que logro su objetivo…**

¡Al fin todo esto es mío! -dice para si la terrier blanca- ¡Sin Paw Patrol nadie podrá detenerme!

 **Pero en ese momento recibe una llamada…**

Majestad -dice uno de los guardias- tiene usted una llamada de alguien llamado "Luther" al habla... -Sweetie se le cae su cara de felicidad y hace que se retiren todos-

¡Me hiciste perder mi momento épico! -exclama la terrier- ¿crees que es un buen momento para esto?

 _Soy un hombre de negocios y sabes que tengo planes para cuando lances los cohetes..._ -dice el hombre al otro lado de la línea- _además recuerda que yo puedo dar o quitar poderes... así que más te vale respetarme_

Ok... -dice Sweetie- sabes que no lo podría haber hecho sola... ya sabes que las arcas reales están a tu disposición

 _Eso me alegra_ -dice Luther- _pero tengo dos pequeños problemas un pastor belga y el perro sin pelo…_

¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?! -Sweetie parece algo sorprendida por lo que ella escucha-

 _Ese Xolotzcuincle que frustro tus últimos planes…_ -dice Luther _\- …está por darte problemas, según hemos averiguado, de alguna manera el y un equipo de cachorros está dentro del castillo... y al parecer, cierto pastor belga que nos dio problemas hace tiempo o está apoyando a él y a su equipo._

 **Sweetie mira uno de sus monitores, y ella descubre que el vehículo de Misión Paw esta estacionado al frente del palacio.**

Ya me parecía raro que Ryder no hiciera nada… -dice la terrier- ¿así que ellos quieren darnos una sorpresa?

 _Si Sweetie, y mi equipo especial ha descubierto que se introdujo dentro del castillo el mestizo... al parecer quiere corromper tus sistemas, y lamento decir que es muy probable que lo logre_ –dice Luther-

 **Al escuchar el mensaje, Sweetie no parece alterarse, al contrario, ella sonríe…**

Pero tú no planeas permitir algo más allá, ¿tienes un plan...no es así? –Pregunta Sweetie-

 **Justo cuando Sweetie dice eso, se escucha la risa de Luther, detrás de la puerta donde está Sweetie aparece el equipo especial de Luther, un equipo al que Ryder y los cachorros ya conocen, pues uno de ellos incluso hirió a uno de los cachorros de Ryder: Káiser**

El punto débil de esos cachorros es su estúpida hermandad... –dice Sven- y el mestizo está más que disponible para que detengamos su ridícula incursión…

 **Al decir esto Bold Glare, el zorro ártico, saca de su Pup Pack una pequeña botella y la llena con el virus, mientras él sonríe con malicia.**

Una vez ese cachorro probo mi navaja... ahora... probara la furia de su... hermano... –dice Svetlana mientras lanza su navaja contra un cartel viejo de la patrulla que tiene Sweetie en la pared y la navaja se clava entre dos cachorros… Rocky y Káiser.

¿Por qué hacemos perder el tiempo a los invitados de la Reina Sweetie? Debemos atenderlos como se merecen... ofrecerles algo... entretenido -Al decir eso, Bold Glare solo sonríe, guardando el maligno virus en su Pup pack-

 **Los tres villanos salen de la habitación, mientras Sweetie de muestra sonriente… mientras tanto en los subterráneos…**

¡Vamos chicos, ya saben que hacer! –Napo le dice a su equipo y salen todos a sus posiciones mientras se dirigen hacia las cámaras y las escaleras-

¡Es por aquí...! –Dice Grey Shadow-

¡Andando no hay trampas! –Dice Káiser mientras revisa la sala-

Mmm…esto esta silencioso –Napo activa su visión de rayos x y luego mira a Káiser- hermano ve con los demás y adelántense hay algo que debo hacer...

¿Napo? –Pregunta Káiser-

Descuida, estaré bien... –dice el Xolotzcuincle- pero antes... debo atender algo… ¡WOAF WOAF botiquín médico! -y sin más explicaciones, atiende la herida de Káiser y se ve que le tiene un cuidado- perro malo... sabes que no es bueno descuidarse... pero en otra parte te entiendo…

¿Por qué lo dices? -dice Káiser- Napo... ¿no estarás diciendo que…?

 **-Napo se apresura y no dice nada-**

Prométeme que cuidaras a todos sin importar lo que pase…

 **Káiser se muestra muy preocupado por las palabras de Napo...**

¡No voy a prometerte eso Napo...!

 **Napo se sorprende al escuchar al pastor, hasta que Káiser completa lo que él está diciendo…**

¡No voy a prometerte eso...!, ¡Por que los dos vamos a cuidar de todos... sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, los dos vamos a cuidar de ellos, recuerda que si alguno de nosotros sale herido, eso lastimaría a todos... sea lo que sea lo que tu planees, no dejes de pensar que tú también eres parte de nosotros!

 **Mientras tanto, Grey Shadow esta delante de una puerta con una gran escalera...**

Según el mapa, esta escalera llega al área de la torre norte del castillo, ese es un punto que nos sería muy útil, allí, los cachorros que usaran los jets Packs tendrán una gran panorámica de la situación, y nos orientaran para continuar la incursión

Descuide general deje este trabajo tanto a mí como Everest, Tracker y Kenji –dice Niahara-

 **Sacan los aerodeslizadores que les dio Napo y se van volando…**

 **¡** Muy bien!, ahora nosotros seguiremos adelante... –dice Grey Shadow, pero se da cuenta que falta Napo- pero… ¿A dónde se fue el joven Napo?

Se quedó atrás... –dice Marshall- ¡esto no me gusta...!

 **De pronto alguien sale volando del pasillo…**

¡Perro belga malinois está volando! – Grita Káiser y se estrella contra el equipo-

 _¡Qué le digo me dice...!_ –Dice Káiser-

¿Qué fue lo que paso soldado? –Pregunta el general-

Es que estaba hablando con Napo... –dice Káiser-

 _Flash back:_

 _¡Claro que somos una familia y soy parte de los Paw Patrol... pero no voy arriésgate hermano...! –Dice con enojo Napo-_

 _¡No te voy a dejar aquí solo... me niego a obedecerte! –Dice Káiser-_

 _¡No es una opción Káiser! –Dice Napo mientras lo jala del uniforme y empieza a girarlo- ¡pero vas a estar bien y vas a cumplir tu promesa jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _¡Napooooooooooooooooooooo! –Káiser sale volando-_

watch?v=hqOIMtMDYXo

 _ **En eso escucha que llega la tropa…**_

 _Vaya parece que tenemos a la presa... –dice un lobo-_

 _Ven bonito perro sin pelo… -dice otro lobo- creo que el jefe va quererte de trofeo_

 _ **Napo se lanza a ellos sin decir palabras…**_

 _¡Van a dejar a mis nakamas en paz! ¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -los estrella contra la pared-_

 _¡Agggggggggggggggggggggggg! –Aúllan los lobos por el golpe-_

 _¡Groag! –Napo se lanza y empieza a golpear a varios dejándolos inconscientes- ¡no se metan con ellos! -y se va tras Káiser-_

 _-fin del flash back-_

Aun no entiendo porque lo hizo...-dice llorando el pastor belga-

Espera... -Marshall observa que tiene una venda nueva y mejor reforzada- ¿quién te curo la pata amigo?

Fue Napo... –dice Káiser- …pero, ¡estoy molesto por aventarme!

Káiser... –dice Marshall- ya sé porque lo hizo... -y fija su mirada en la venda- el sabia lo de tu herida, mientras estábamos en él Sea Patrol cuando choco la pata contigo miro la herida e hizo una curación que solo un médico puede hacer en este caso... no sé cómo lo aprendió

¿Me aventó para protegerme? –Pregunta Káiser-

Y no solo eso... –dijo el dálmata sorprendido- supo que venían tras nosotros... sigo preguntándome, ¿qué clase de persona es él?

 **En eso sale Napo del corredor y les dice a sus compañeros…**

¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?, ¡no hay tiempo para platicar sepárense y cubran áreas...!, Marshall, Stacy vengan conmigo... Káiser llévate a Rubble y al general…

Como digas Napo... –dice Káiser mientras le susurra algo- _"cuando salgamos bien de esto te voy a dar un jalón que vas recordar Napoleón"_

Goemenasai (perdón) –dice Napo mientras se les forma una gotita y el equipo se separa-

 **Mientras tanto en donde está el cohete…**

¡Al fin llegue...! –dice Rocky y se queda viendo el reloj- aún queda tiempo para desactivar esto

Ejem... –dice una voz detrás de él- …vaya mestizo corres muy rápido

¡Ahhh! -dijo asustado Rocky- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Connor?, ¡Se suponía que yo vendría solo!

Yo no sigo las ordenes de los humanos tan fácilmente… -dice Connor con determinación- además, tú necesitas algo de cobertura.

 **Connor y Rocky están decididos a no dar marcha atrás... sin embargo, ellos no cuentan con la presencia de otro cachorro en ese pasillo, sacando algo de su pup pack…**

¡Qué conmovedor! –Dice un zorro ártico con un tono irónico- un traidor y el mestizo queriendo jugar al héroe…

¡BOLD GLARE!, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta con enojo Rocky-

¿No es obvio? –Pregunta el zorro- He venido para que acaben con sus amigos

 **Y dicho esto activa algo de su pup pack…**

¡CONNOR, AUN LADO! –Dice Rocky y pone a salvo a Connor-

 **Pero es demasiado tarde, Bold Glare ha disparado un dardo con su pup Pack, y esta acierta a Rocky, el cachorro mestizo sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo, así que le da el mapa que el trae a Connor…**

Sigue el rumbo de este mapa... –intenta decir el mestizo- cuando llegues, prepárate para cortar cables…

¿Qué?, ¡No voy a dejarte...! –Dice Connor-

 **Rocky, desesperado porque comienza a sentir que pierde su voluntad, empuja a Connor…**

¡YA LARGATE! –Grita el mestizo-

 **Connor nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz de en ninguno de los cachorros, simplemente cierra los ojos, y corre lejos rumbo a donde se encuentra el misil… Mientras tanto, Bold Glare llega a donde se encuentra Rocky, y ve que el mestizo está luchando por conservar su voluntad.**

Sabes que es inútil... en cuanto estés listo, vas a saludar a tu adorado hermano en compañía de Svetlana…

¡No...! –Dice Rocky intentando luchar contra el virus- no le voy a... hacer daño

 **La voz de Bold Glare comienza a resonar en su cabeza como si fuera un terrible eco…**

" _¿Por qué no?, después de todo, te abandono, te dijo huérfano en la torre, te hizo sentir mal en el centro de reciclaje"_

 **Rocky sabe que no es verdad, pero el virus le obliga solo a recordar los malos momentos... y el miedo comienza a gobernar en su mente…**

 _"¿No crees que es justo que ese supuesto hermano tuyo pague por lo que te ha hecho?, ¿No debería pagar por dejarte solo?, ¿No debería pagar por hacerte sufrir?"_

 **Finalmente, Rocky no puede más, una lágrima corre por su mejilla mientras el solo susurra una palabra...**

 _"Perdón..."_

 **Momentáneamente Rocky cae desmayado, un minuto después, se pone de pie, peri al abrir sus ojos, estos solo muestran ira, dolor, sufrimiento...**

 **¡¿Dónde está ese estúpido e insensible hermano mío!?** –Exclama el mestizo molesto- **¡Lo voy a hacer sufrir en cinco minutos todo lo que yo he sufrido por su miserable culpa!**

 **Bold Glare solo sonríe satisfecho, le hace una seña y ambos cachorros caminan en dirección de donde Káiser y su equipo están por llegar, donde los hermanos parece que tendrán que enfrentarse por un mal movimiento del destino…**

 **Káiser y su equipo continuaban hacia la sala del trono, pero de repente nuestro pastor belga se da cuenta que no están solos... voltea a una esquina y se da cuenta que Svetlana y Bold Glare se acercan hacia ellos…**

¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí? –pregunta Káiser molesto-

¡Qué bueno es que te vemos Káiser...! –Dice Svetlana con una sonrisa de sorna- ¿sabes?, nuestro padre ya se está cansando que te estés entrometiendo en sus planes…

¡Siempre me les rebelare para que el mundo no sea suyo! –dice el pastor belga

Jeje… -ríe Bold Glare- ¿Y cómo vas hacer eso iluso?, ¡oh ya sé...!, quizá alguien te haga trizas en este momento

 **En ese instante sale Rocky manipulado por el virus…**

 _*Favor de escuchar la pista hasta que no se indique lo contrario_

watch?v=-LZPUgTwAWA

 **Káiser mira con horror la apariencia de Rocky y no sabe cómo reaccionar…**

 **¡Vas a pagar por todo el daño que me hiciste idiota!** –Rocky se lanza sobre el-

 _Hermano, mi hermano... ¿porque insistes en pelar?,_

 _Esta guerra debe acabar,_

 _Hay que amarnos respetarnos intentemos olvidar esta guerra dar final..._

 _Vive en paz tal como hermanos_

¡Ugh...! –Káiser recibe el golpe de pleno-

¡Yo te ayudo! –dice Rubble y se pone en posición de pelea-

¡Aléjate Rubble...! –Dice Káiser- esto es entre nosotros

 **¿No me digas que te vas a escudar en él bebe bulldog?, ¡Eres un traidor... huérfano!** –Dice el mestizo mientras saca de su puck pack sus pinzas-

 _Somos distintos nadie es igual... eso es lo que nos hace especial_

 _El odio nace de forma peculiar…_

 **-Rocky comienza a estrangular a Káiser-**

 **¿Qué se siente estar humillado?,** -pregunta Rocky- **¡dime!, ahh... ¿No puedes hablar maldito cobarde?, ¿dónde quedo eso que llamas hermandad?**

No voy a pelear contigo Rocky... –dice lastimado Káiser- no lo voy hacer... eres mi hermano

¡Basta ya!, -ordena Grey Shadow- ¡lo estas matando!

 **Descuiden en cuanto acabe con él, ¡seguirán ustedes! –** Dice Rocky mirando al lobo maduro y al pequeño bulldog-

 _Nuestra soberbia nos lleva a juzgar,_

 _Y vemos el mundo caer,_

 _¿Dime vale la pena?,_

 _¿Vivir de esta manera?_

Rocky... –dice Káiser casi sin aliento- no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, ¿acaso has olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?, ¡ugh!, yo nunca levantaría mis puños contra ti... -empieza a sollozar- vamos... recuerda

¡Vamos mestizo acaba con este pulgoso!, -dice Bold Glare- ¡puedes darle su fin!

 **¡Grrr...!. El me hizo sufrir... debo… debo…** –dice Rocky, pero algo emerge de su interior los recuerdos de ambos-

 **Mientras Rocky estaba con Káiser, el General y Rubble aprovecha para darle su merecido a Svetlana y Bold Glare…**

 _Hermano, mi hermano..._

 _¿por qué insistes en pelar?,_

 _Esta guerra debe acabar,_

 _Hay que amarnos respetarnos_

 _Intentemos olvidar esta guerra sea final..._

 _Vive en paz tal como hermanos (2)_

 _Toma un momento para reflexionar,_

 _Dale al amor una oportunidad,_

 _Aunque de acuerdo no este,_

 _Hay mucho más de mí en lo que ves..._

¡Reacciona Rocky, por favor! –Exclama Káiser ya casi a punto de quedarse sin aire- ¡hermanooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

 **De pronto Rocky lucha contra su voluntad y exclama:**

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Káiser! ¡Yo...te perdono! -lo suelta-

 _Hermano, mi hermano..._

 _¿por qué insistes en pelar?,_

 _esta guerra debe acabar,_

 _Hay que amarnos respetarnos_

 _Intentemos olvidar esta guerra sea final…_

 _Vive en paz tal como hermanos_

 **Rubble deja inconscientes a los villanos y va ayudar a ambos hermanos…**

 _*Favor de quitar la pista_

Ahhh... mi cabeza... Ahhh... –dice Rocky-

Rocky... –dice Káiser mientras trata de levantarse, pero se cae-

Káiser… -Rocky comienza a llorar- ¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

ya paso... –dice Káiser y abraza al mestizo- ¡no te voy a dejar nunca!

 **Rocky, aun sollozando, mira la pata derecha delantera de Káiser, y ve que la venda esta levemente manchada de rojo, luego voltea a ver sus pinzas, y solo comienza a sollozar más...**

Hermano... casi te mato... –dice el mestizo- y por si fuera poco... la herida de tu pata... yo... yo la volví a lastimar… Ka-Káiser... perdóname... ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Rocky solo comienza a llorar otra vez…**

Rocky… -dice el pastor belga- Esto no me lo hiciste tu... esto lo hicieron Svetlana y Bold Glare... de nuevo... tú no eres responsable de nada, al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, porque tu no necesitaste del antídoto... Rocky... ¡Tú te liberaste solo!, ¡lo lograste con tu propia fuerza!

 **Rubble está feliz al escuchar eso, saca su pala, se pone en posición de guardia para que sus amigos descansen, mientras el General Grey Shadow da primeros auxilios a Káiser y dice:**

¡Chicos siguen sorprendiéndome...! su amistad va más allá de cualquier cosa

iNi que lo diga general... –dice Rocky mientras se limpia las lágrimas-

Bueno ahí va la venda y curación de Napo... –dice Káiser- ¿qué se le va hacer?

Seguiré mi camino hacia el misil… -dijo Rocky-

Te escoltaremos Rocky... ahh… –Dice el pastor que aún está débil por las heridas-

Mmm… -dice Grey Shadow sube al pastor a su espalda- descuide joven Káiser lo llevare

 **El equipo de inmediato corre para escoltar a Rocky al lugar donde se encuentra el misil, mientras tanto, Connor ya está en la entrada, el valiente lobo comienza a entrar, buscando su objetivo.**

Este debe ser el lugar –se queda mirando el artefacto- ¡¿Que rayos es esto?!

 **Connor tiene delante suyo un tablero de control muy complejo, y a solo uno diez metros se encuentra el peligroso misil, listo para ser lanzado.**

 _"No bromeaban acerca de esta cosa..."_ –piensa para sí mismo el lobo- _"es enorme, si esta monstruosidad estalla sobre la atmosfera de la tierra, va a provocar un enorme caos."_

 **Tan solo unos pocos minutos después, el equipo de Káiser llega al lugar, el General Grey Shadow ayuda a Káiser a sentarse a un lado de la puerta, mientras Connor desde adentro, los mira…**

¡Ya era hora Mestizo...! –Dice Connor- es necesario que desactives esta cosa

¡De acuerdo!, -dice Rocky- solo permíteme que...

¡ROCKY!, ¡A UN LADO! –Dice un adolorido Káiser-

 **Y logra jalar a Rocky antes de que una enorme puerta de metal se cerrara sobre el dejando dentro de la cámara del misil a Connor…**

Pero, ¿que acaba de pasar? –Dice el General Grey Shadow que está sumamente confundido, pero la respuesta llega de un altavoz-

 _"No ha pasado nada en especial... solo se inició la diversión…"_

 **Káiser, Rubble y Rocky reconocen la voz, buscan por todos lados, y en una ventana de vigilancia de un piso superior localizan al tercer miembro del equipo que tantos problemas les ha dado a ellos... Sven**

 _¿No creerían ustedes que solo mi hermana y Bold Glare se iban a divertir? –Pregunta Sven- El control ha comenzado y en solo treinta minutos, el misil cumplirá su misión._

"¿QUE?, ¿treinta minutos?, ¡No puede ser...!, ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho Sven?! -Káiser esta anonadado por lo que acaban de escuchar-

 _¿Yo?_ –pregunta con cierta indignación Sven- _Pero mi estimado Káiser... yo no he hecho nada... tu mejor que nadie sabes que ese no es mi estilo... no, yo solo guie a la consola de control al que adelanto el conteo, al único que tiene la capacidad para hackear el sistema de Sweetie, y sí que lo Hakeo, pero no como él lo planeaba…_

 **En ese momento un monitor se enciende, y en el ven a Bold Glare llegar a donde se encuentra el panel de control, junto con Sven y alguien que esta aterrado de verse en ese monitor...**

 _ **"¿Así que este es el misil al que mi estúpido hermano Káiser quiere llegar y detener?, ¡Esta estúpida cosa es más importante para el!, Bueno… si lo que mi estúpido hermano quiere es diversión..."**_

 **Rocky activa su trinquete, y con el reajusta todos los códigos del misil de las varias horas que originalmente tenia, él ha reducido el tiempo y ha cambiado la clave de control…**

 _ **"¡Entonces el idiota de mi hermano tendrá mucha diversión!"**_

 **Rocky cae de rodillas al ver lo que el involuntariamente ha hecho.**

 _"¡Muchas gracias Rocky!,_ -dice Sven- _estoy seguro de que Káiser está muy sorprendido por tu gran habilidad, ahora, si me disculpan debo ir a buscar a Bold Glare y a Svetlana, después de todo, estoy seguro que ellos disfrutaran de este espectáculo tanto como yo."_

 **En ese momento, el monitor se apaga, Sven se aleja de la ventana y se retira, Connor ha quedado encerrado, todo parce haberse complicado mucho más…**

¡NOOOOOO!, ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HE HECHO!? -Rocky grita desesperado por lo que está ocurriendo-

¡Joven Rocky cálmese!, ¡esta no es su culpa…! -Grey Shadow trata de controlar al cachorro…

Sven, Svetlana y Bold Glare... ellos tres tenían todo esto planeado... –dice bastante molesto Káiser e incluso sus amigos lo notan- ¡Tranquilo Rocky...!, ¡No es tu culpa... te prometo que ellos lo van a pagar!

¿Entonces fallamos? -La pregunta de Rubble resuena en los oídos de todos…-

Pero es Grey Shadow quien la responde: -¡Aún no!, Connor está adentro, ¡tal vez Rocky lo pueda guiar!-

¿Connor, me oyes? -el mestizo pone su oído a través de la puerta de hierro esperando respuesta-

¡Si ya escuché a esos malditos su plan!, -dice Connor- tal vez si me dices como hago la desactivación manual puede que allá una esperanza...

Bien te voy a indicar lo que va hacer... –dice Rocky- debes subir a la punta del misil y en esa parte está el tablero manual

Está bien... – Connor empieza a murmurar- _"Voy a salvar a unos desconocidos y espero que al menos sean agradecidos"_

 **-Connor comienza a subir-**

¡Mestizo ya llegué! –dice alegre- ¿ahora qué hago?

Abre la puerta y veras unos cables... –indica Rocky-

 **Connor levanta la tapa y ve los cables, pero accidentalmente corta el cable de la ignición del cohete**

Pero… ¡¿qué demo..?! –dice el lobo sin terminar su frase cuando el cohete comienza a despegar-

¡Pedazo de lobo!, -se enoja el mestizo- ¡activaste el cohete!

 **-En ese momento todos observan que el cohete ya está subiendo-**

¿Qué hizo ese lobo? –Pregunta muy nervioso Sven- ¡Aún estamos aquí!

 **Rocky y compañía oyeron la queja de Sven por el alta voz y se les formo una gotita…**

¿Quién lo entiende?, -dice Rocky- primero que si quería lanzarlo y ahora no...

Creo que los villanos de hoy les falta un tornillo –opina Káiser-

Definitivamente –dicen Grey Shadow y Rubble, mientras siguen con sus gotitas-

¡Si ya dejaron de hablar!, ¡un lobo necesita ayuda aquí! –Dice Connor-

¡Uy lo siento Connor! –se disculpa Rocky- no queríamos dejarte en visto xD

 **Connor decide dejar a lado el comentario y se concentra en los cables**

¿Ahora qué sigue?

¡Intenta cortar el cable rojo!, -dice Rocky- eso desconectara el cohete y por ende salvaremos al mundo…

Connor corta el cable y dice: ¡Lo logre mestizo!, -se escucha la voz de una grabación- _¡El cohete será autodestruido que tenga un excelente día!_

 **Rocky logra escuchar que la grabación de autodestrucción se ha activado**

¿Cómo que el cohete va a explotar? –pregunta nervioso el mestizo- ¡Sal de ahí!

Ah… creo que no entendiste mestizo –dice Connor- ¡Estoy demasiado arriba para poder saltar!, ¡Admítanlo… mi fin ha llegado…!

¡Connor tienes que sobrevivir! –Dice Rocky- ¡Piensa en Clovver y la familia que vas a formar!

Chicos… fue un gusto estar con ustedes –dice Connor- solo díganle a Clovver que nunca me olvide y que no este triste…

 **En ese momento un gran resplandor se ve por el todo el lugar, un lobo que valientemente ofreció su vida se ha apagado...era Connor el lobo que se fue como un héroe**

watch?v=ywaKLb0yKRk

¡Connoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor! –Exclama Rocky-

 **Rocky corre desesperadamente a la puerta, con sus pinzas y su trinquete él trata de abrirla.**

¡Nooooo!, tiene que haber algo que hacer... solo tengo...

 **Káiser se acerca lentamente a Rocky…**

"Rocky, hermano..."

Él debe estar bien... ¡solo hay que abrir esta puerta...! -Rocky sigue esforzándose por abrir-

 **Rubble solo retira la mirada hacia un lado, cerrando sus ojos con tristeza**

Por favor... -Káiser se acerca más, mirando a Rocky-

¡Él está bien!, -La mirada de Rocky esta fija en la puerta-

 **El General Grey Shadow se acerca a Rubble y le pide que se acerque con él a la salida, allí esperaran a sus amigos…**

¡ROCKY!, ¡BASTA! -Rocky mira sorprendido a Káiser-

 **El eco del cachorro esta por decir algo, pero en ese momento, Káiser lo abraza, al sentir el abraso de su hermano, Rocky no puede controlarse y comienzan a salir sus lágrimas…**

Rocky... –dice Káiser- …sé cómo te sientes... lo que estas sintiendo ahora yo lo sentí cuando perdí a mi primer dueño... a Albert... Rocky... ya no hay nada que podamos hacer...

 **Káiser también tiene unas lágrimas, pero él se controla para poder consolar a Rocky el joven eco pup se siente muy mal...**

¡Mi misión fue un desastre...! –Dice el mestizo entre lágrimas- si no me hubiesen controlado... si no me hubiesen infectado... Káiser... ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a Clovver? Como le digo que a quien más quería..."

Le dirás que Connor cumplió con su misión con responsabilidad… -dice el pastor belga- digna de admiración... porque eso es lo que ocurrió... y ella puede estar orgullosa de él hoy y por siempre...

 **Los dos cachorros miran por un minuto la destrozada área donde estaba el misil, Rocky logra suspirar, y Káiser decide que es mejor movilizarse, pues el tiempo es lo que menos tienen.**

"Tenemos que irnos, nuestra misión no ha terminado."

 **Los dos cachorros caminan lentamente para reunirse con el General Grey Shadow, Rubble, continuando con su misión, pero antes de salir, Rocky dirige una última mirada a la habitación...**

¡Hasta siempre... Connor!

 **No muy lejos de ahí vemos que el equipo de Napo sigue recorriendo el castillo, hasta que nuestro amigo el xolotzcuincle se queda parado de súbito... algo hace que se toque el corazón...**

¿ocurre algo hermano? –pregunta el dálmata bombero-

No sé… -dice Napo- de pronto sentí que algo faltaba Marsh... es como si se hubiera ido alguien...

Me preocupa verte así amor... -dice con tristeza Stacy y se acerca a su amado-

Gracias mi flor de loto –dice Napo y la acaricia- ¡Hay que seguir y si Sweetie le hizo algo a nuestros amigos…! –Golpea una pared y la destroza- ¡...no la va contar!

 **Marshall y Stacy se quedan sin decir palabras, nunca habían visto enojado a Napo y más cuando le tocan una de sus tres cosas sagradas en el mundo: su familia, los amigos y su forma de ser….el trio continua su camino, pero en Misión Paw ya se estaba preparando las cosas para el asalto al castillo…**

¿Y qué fue lo que paso con esa explosión...? –Se pregunta Ryder- estoy seguro que Rocky logro desactivarlo

¡Deje lo confirmo Jefe Ryder! –Chase activa su placa- Rocky, ¿puedes escucharme?

Snif… -dice Rocky- si aquí estoy...

¿Qué te sucede amigo? –Pregunta con preocupación Chase-

Emmm... –intenta decir Rocky-…logramos detener el cohete con éxito, pero...

Pero, ¿qué sucedió? –Pregunta Ryder-

Lamentablemente caí en una trampa, -dice Rocky bastante triste- lastime a Káiser y tuvimos una baja...

¡No me digas que...! –Clovver se queda preocupada-

-de pronto se escuchó un silencio sepulcral-

watch?v=3_QHjxuvOUg

Clovver... –dice Rocky- esto es difícil para mí... Connor se sacrificó por todos al detener el cohete de manera heroica... solo que... no sabía cómo decírtelo

¡Connor! –La loba comienza a llorar y de pronto las lágrimas se paran y sale un rostro enfurecido- ¿En dónde está esa terrier?

¡Clovver cálmate! –Dice Ryder- iremos juntos para vengar la muerte de tu esposo... doy mi palabra que Sweetie pagara sus crímenes

Me calmare... –dice Clovver- pero… ¡veré arder en el infierno a ella y cuantos estén a su lado!

Chicos… -dice Chase- yo creo que es hora de arriesgarnos... -abre la puerta y se va corriendo-

¡Chase espéranos! -el chico, Skye y Clovver salen detrás de el-

 **Luego de unos minutos todos se reúnen en la puerta de la sala del trono-**

¡Wow!, ¡ahora si somos muchos! –Dice sorprendido Napo-

¡Estaré listo para darle su merecido a Sweetie! –Dice con determinación Rubble-

 **-También llegan Everest y los demás-**

Supimos lo ocurrido con Connor, ¡es momento que esa hija de su tal por cual sea castigada con todo...!

Yes!, -dice Tracker- ¡amigos vamos por ella!

¡Andando! –Dice Nahi mientras ella levanta sus puños- ¡Sweetie no sabrá de donde le llegara mis golpes!

Napo... ¿nos haces los honores? – Ryder se retira de la puerta-

¡Por supuesto Señor Ryder! –Dice Napo y activa su pup pack- woaf woaf ¡mini cañón de protones! -se activa- ¡fuego!

¡Poooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!

Vaya... –dice con tono irónico Sweetie- parece que mis invitados al fin llegan

¡Sweetie! –exclaman todos-

 **Sweetie Sonríe al mirar a toda la comitiva delante de ella…**

¡Vaya!, ¡por fin todos han venido a reverenciarme!

¡Creo que estas totalmente equivocada Sweetie...!, ¡hemos venido a parar esta locura! -Napo solo da un paso al frente-

¿Locura?, **-Sweetie solo se ríe entre dientes-** ¡yo diría que están viendo el surgir de un imperio!

 **Nahiara solo la mira con decepción…**

\- Estas en un error amiga... –

 **Sweetie se sorprende al escuchar esa voz, y de inmediato, ella ubica a quien le ha hablado.**

\- ¿Nahi?, porque andas con estos pulgosos?

¡Porque ellos son mis amigos, además tengo a mi novio en el equipo! -Nahi solo la mira con determinación-

 **Tracker también da un paso al frente, a un lado de Nahi.**

\- Yes Honey...! ,¡no es bueno que hagas estas maldades!

 **Sweetie solo le sonríe a Tracker…**

\- Pequeño travieso... al menos si me dejaras hacer mis maldades…

-A mí me gustas... –dice el chihuahua con tristeza y lanza un suspiro- ¡Pero el deber es proteger a los demás! **-**

 **Sweetie continúa sonriendo.**

Bueno, si los acabo para mí no será problema… –Ella llama su manada-

 **Ryder mira a la cachorra real de manera severa…**

¡Se ve que quieres hacerlo por la forma difícil!

 **Entonces todos los cachorros toman posiciones:**

 **watch?v=7Wt6XlVob_E**

* _Favor de escuchar la pista hasta que no se indique lo contrario…_

 **¡Clovver, Nahiara, Kenji, Grey Shadow, Stacy, Káiser, Napo, Tracker, Everest, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Marshall, Chase, Ryder!, ¡Nosotros somos los Paw Patrol, ¡No hay nada difícil para un Paw Patrol!** -explosiones de colores y poses de héroes-

 **La gran batalla comienza, todos los cachorros se lanzan al ataque demostrando su valor y entusiasmo... Chase combatía junto con Skye, Rocky estaba con Nahi y Káiser, Grey Shadow a lado de Clovver y Rubble, Mientras Marshall con Kenji, Napo y Stacy... Zuma con Everest y Tracker. La combinación de habilidades ponía en aprietos a la "guardia de Sweetie", la terrier se quedó sorprendida de esto...**

¡Esto no pude estar pasando! - Decía preocupada-

 **Ryder se pone delante de la terrier…**

¡Es momento que te entregues!

 **Sweetie solo mira a Ryder de manera implacable…**

¡De ninguna manera!, ¡Are lo que este a mi alcance para ser la reina! -se sienta en el trono-

¿Que estas tramando?, -Ryder solo la mira con precaución y Sweetie no para de sonreír–

Je... si voy hacer esto... ¡no me tentare el corazón para acabar con ustedes!

 **Tracker da un paso tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, la mirada del cachorro es suplicante…**

Sweetie! Plis… Stop now!

 **Sweetie de pronto parece tener dudas… incluso parece pensar en detenerse, pero solo agita su cabeza…**

Lo siento amor... ¡pero van a desaparecer! -diciendo esto activa un botón y ante el asombro de los presentes el trono comienza a transformarse en un robot-

 _*Favor de quitar la pista_

 **Todos miran la abominación que está apareciendo delante de ellos…**

"No la… " –dice Napo nervioso-

 **Sweetie solo sonríe mirándolos…**

"Si ya la..."

¡Esto nos va a doler! -Chase no puede evitar dar un paso atrás mientras mira a los miembros más jóvenes del equipo, muy preocupado-

 **Todos están anonadados por lo que están viendo, pero uno de ellos esta impactado por lo que ve, y no puede decir palabra alguna…**

¿Ryder? –pregunta Marshall preocupado- ¿Que te ocurre?, ¡Ryder! – el dálmata no logra hacer que Ryder le responda, el chico está casi pálido, y eso preocupa a todos…-

¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada...! –dice Napo y comienza a dar órdenes- ¡Rubble quédate a lado de Ryder todos los demás…! -Pero la instrucción del Xolo es detenida por Káiser-

Napo... –dice Káiser y le indica que mire el pecho del robot parece… ¿un monitor?

 **Todos miran al pecho del robot de Sweetie y en efecto, se trata de un monitor, en el cual comienza a proyectarse una imagen... una que la mayoría de los cachorros desearían no volver a ver…**

 _¡Un placer Ryder...!, veo que una vez_ _más_ _, tú y tus ridículos falderos están estorbando a mis negocios..._

¡Luther...! –Káiser pone una cara de enojo y muestra sus dientes, lo cual sorprende a los demás cachorros- ¡cómo no lo imagine...!, ¡si Sven, Svetlana y Bold Glare están aquí... no podía ser que tú no estuvieras inmiscuido...!

 **Ryder trata de recuperar la compostura, y enfrenta a malévolo cacique...**

¿Qué es lo que planeas Luther?, ¡¿Por qué estas metiendo tus narices en Barkinburg?!

 **La sonrisa de Luther hace temblar a los cachorros, mientras él toma una copa de vino, bebe su contenido, y la levanta en el aire…**

 _¡Esto merece un brindis!_

¿Un brindis?, ¡Por qué?! - Ryder cierra sus puños, esperando una respuesta…-

 _¡Oh niño iluso...!_ –dice en sorna Luther- _para comenzar: por el nuevo reinado de su Majestad Sweetie, después de todo, su reinado es un gran negocio, representara grandes utilidades para mi organización. También brindaremos por el control mundial... pues, aunque ustedes se las arreglaron para detener el misil, Barkinburg es la prueba de que el virus es un éxito. ¡Y también brindaremos por el gran avance tecnológico que tenemos aquí: ¡el robot, el armamento... todo es cortesía de la gran inteligencia de tu padre Ryder... así que... brindemos por la tecnología que Multitech nos ha aportado!, ¡Ryder dale las gracias a tu honorable padre!, ¡Al gran Doctor Steve Newton!_

 **Ryder queda completamente impactado al escuchar a Luther, la tecnología de su padre está siendo usada para fines maléficos, la pesadilla de Ryder en vivo…**

¿Ryder?, ¡Reacciona Ryder! -Rubble trata de hacer que su líder reaccione, pero el impacto ha sido demasiado fuerte para el joven líder de la patrulla.

¡Eres un desgraciado! - Káiser está enojado por lo que acaba de escuchar-

 **Luther y sus hijos se han encargado de hacer daño a él y a la patrulla prácticamente desde que el cachorro nació, pero esto último es demasiado para nuestro amigo**

¡No van a salirse con la suya! -Napo también muestra sus colmillos muy enojado-

 **El ver a su hermano Káiser molesto por las constantes agresiones de ellos y a Ryder tan mal por lo que acaba de descubrir prácticamente hacen enfurecer al cachorro, y no solo a él, sino también a toda la patrulla.**

¡Ya fue suficiente de esta charla, es hora de terminar con esto! - Sweetie se prepara para lanzar un ataque con su brazo derecho, pero los cachorros no se van a quedar con las patas cruzadas

¡Rocky! –dice Káiser- ¡Vamos a usar nuestras pinzas y desarmaremos esta chatarra!

¡Por su puesto hermano! –dice el mestizo-

¿Estás listo para luchar Marsh sempai? –pregunta Napo mientras prepara sus puños-

¡Desde luego nakama! –dice el dálmata y toma pose de pelea- ¡Grrrr!

 **Káiser y Rocky corren rápidamente al mismo tiempo que ambos activan sus pinzas, para tratar de desarmar al robot de Sweetie, pero ella solo sonríe… Con uno de los brazos mecánicos del robot sujeta ambas pinzas, alza a los dos cachorros y los hace girar varias veces, después, los lanza al aire, destrozando los pup packs de Rocky y Káiser, ambos cachorros chocan contra el techo, gritando de dolor al impacto, los dos caen al suelo, delante del robot de Sweetie, muy adoloridos, e indefensos…**

¡NOOO! –grita Marshall y ve de reojo como quedaron lastimados Rocky y Káiser y voltea molesto a Sweetie- ¡ARF! CAÑON DE AGUA!

 **Pero Sweetie la desvía con una mano del robot, esta impacta al pequeño dálmata, la misma ráfaga de agua destroza el cañón de agua de Marshall y lo deja herido…**

 _Veo que piensan seguir atacándome, pero me pregunto… ¿si podrían hacer más sin su líder?_

 **Sweetie se muestra un poco confundida al escuchar a Luther… en ese momento, ella ve que, a control remoto, Luther activa un cañón especial del robot…**

¡Disfruta del cañón de impacto de tu padre! –Luther sin piedad alguna dispara a control remoto contra Ryder-

 **Rubble trata desesperadamente de mover a su líder, pero el chico sigue anonadado por la situación… La ráfaga de impacto se dirige a él sin remedio alguno.**

¡AAAAAAAAAH! –exclama una voz que empieza a apagarse y articula una palabra más- ¡PA-PAPA!

 **Los ojos de Ryder comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, pues el impacto fue recibido por uno de sus cachorros, el cual salto delante de el para protegerlo, su uniforme queda desgarrado, su pup pack destruido... Napo salto para salvar a Ryder...**

 **Napo cae sin vida ante los ojos de todos, por un momento solo se escucha un grito de desesperación…**

¡NAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Káiser intenta levantarse y comienza acercarse para ayudar a Napo, se le oye decir:**

¡no por favor... el no... noooooo!

¡Groaggg! – Chase mira muy molesto al robot y gruñe- ¡Sama! (¡Maldito!) -se lanza sobre el robot y le siguen los demás-

 **Luther los mira de una manera psicótica…**

¡Vengan y disfruten como acabo con ustedes! -activa una mega descarga eléctrica y esta impacta contra los cachorros-

¡Ahhhhhh! –gritan los cachorros y son electrocutados-

¡Sufran y que sientan el dolor! -Luther por su parte disfruta de la escena luego de unos segundos todos los cachorros caen lastimados por la descarga-

 **Ryder contempla a sus hijos lastimados... incluso tiene a un en brazos a su rebelde xolotzcuincle que al parecer está muerto...**

¿Napo por qué? –pregunta Ryder desolado- ¡No te vayas!

*Favor de poner la siguiente pista hasta que se indique lo contrario

watch?v=RE_1NGhMwHQ&list=PL961EFB4DC8BC9DC6&index=15

 **Lejos de ahí vemos un camino que está lleno de luz y la figura de Napo avanza sobre el...**

¡Por fin...! –dice Napo- el camino a el lugar de mi descanso... podre estar con aquellos que amo… voy a poder dejar de sufrir esta soledad…

 **De pronto en medio del camino un hombre viejo que llevaba un sombrero se acerca a Napo.**

 _¿Cómo es posible que te rindas Tebuis?_

 **Napo mira sorprendido a la persona que detiene su camino…**

¿Quién eres y porque interfieres en mi camino anciano?

 **El hombre delante del Xolotzcuincle solo lo mira de manera tierna… como si siempre lo hubiese visto así… Napo siente como si esa mirada lo hubiese visto así desde su nacer… pero él no logra recordar…**

 _ **¿**_ _Acaso ya me has olvidado mijo...?_ –pregunta aquel ser- _¡yo nunca te he enseñado a rendirte!_

 **Napo está confundido… se siente cansado, y el desea ir hacia la luz delante de él, pero la presencia delante de él se lo impide** …

¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiona Napo- ¡Yo no sé quién eres...!

 **El hombre continúa sonriendo, con una paciencia envidiable…**

 _¡Hay Tebuis...!_ –dice el anciano- _¿que no te dicho que le pidas a Dios que te ilumine mijo?_

 **Napo parece confundido, pero de alguna manera, esa confusión no es incomoda…**

Esa frase... me la decía... solo un hombre... ¿quién era?, ¿y por qué sabes esa frase?

 **De pronto, como si un rayo de luz apareciera dentro del cachorro, mira más atentamente a quien le ha impedido continuar su camino al más allá…**

 **Ese ser solo lo mira, aun con una mayor ternura, esa mirada llega dentro del cachorro, sin explicación alguna, comienza a temblar y a derramar lágrimas abundantes…**

 _Entonces… ¿ya sabes quién soy?_

 **Napo por unos breves segundos solo balbucea, pero ese balbuceo comienza a aumentar de volumen al mismo tiempo que el cachorro camina primero lentamente, luego rápido, hasta correr y abrazar llorando a quien está delante de él…**

¡papa!, ¡Papa!, ¡PAPÁ! PAPAAAAAAAAÁ!

 **En el acto, ambos se abrazan con todas sus fuerzas, sin soltarse, como si no hubiera un mañana, y los dos se quedan abrazados así por un rato, Napo… llorando sin control, feliz por tener algo que pensó nunca más poder tener con el… su** **Padre…**

 _ **Flash back…**_

 _ **1o de julio 2017 1:14**_

 _ **En cierto lugar… un lugar donde se busca el salvar vidas, una persona está ante la difícil labor de informar algo doloroso, cierto Doctor esta delante de una mujer, a la cual, él debe darle una noticia que nunca para un médico, es nada fácil dar.**_

 _Señora Rendón... sea fuerte… su esposo ha..._

 _Por otro lado, un joven está esperando nervioso noticias…._

 _?: ojalá que mama hable pronto... solo quiero que este bien_

– _ **Justo en ese momento suena el teléfono... –**_

 _?: ¿Mamá que paso?_

 _ **En la bocina, se escucha la voz de su madre, ella, como siempre, trata de mostrarle fortaleza a su hijo…**_

 _Hijo... tu papá está bien... él… él ya no sufrirá nunca más..._

 _ **Aunque el joven siente un nudo en su garganta, trata de que no se escuche mal su voz…**_

 _?: Mamá... entonces el ya..._

 _ **Su madre solo lo interrumpe…**_

 _\- Si... –_

 _ **Un silencio corta la línea... el ser llamado Jorge Rendón se había ido a un lugar mejor...**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 **El cachorro xolotzcuincle continúa llorando abrazado a su padre…**

Pa… Papá… volveremos a estar juntos...

 **El padre solo le sonríe a su hijo…**

 _¡Espera mijo...!, aun no puedes ir... tú tienes que velar por tu nueva familia, la que está cuidando de ti…_

 **En ese momento… como si fuera una ventana, Napo puede ver lo que ocurre en la tierra, puede ver a Káiser gritando y llorando… -**

¡NO OTRA VEZ NOOOOO!

 **Napo mira el dolor se su nuevo hermano, sufriendo por perder a un miembro de su familia de nuevo, Rocky se acerca y trata de calmarlo, pero lejos de lograrlo, solo puede llorar con él, luego mira a Marshall…**

¡Nakama no nos dejes…!- El dálmata solo deja correr sus lágrimas-

 **Y después desvía su mirada y encuentra a Rubble…**

¿Na… Napo? ¡No… no…!, ¡tu… TU LO PROMETISTE!, ¡TU VERIAS CONMIGO ESE MARATON DE APOLO!, ¡INCLUSO YA HABIA PLANEADO QUE JUGARAMOS A SUPER RUBBLE CON KAISER!, ¡NO PUEDES DEJAR DE CUMPLIR TU PROMESA!

– **Chase se acerca rápidamente a Rubble y lo abraza… -**

Cha… Chase… ¡el me lo prometió! – Chase solo lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas-

 **Y finalmente… su mirada se centra en ese niño que lo acogió… ese niño que lo ha alimentado… ese niño que lo ha criado como un nuevo padre… ese niño que ahora derrama sus lágrimas sobre su cuerpo… sin dejar de abrazarlo…**

Na-Napoleón… -solloza Ryder- ¡perdóname por no protegerte como tú te lo merecías…!, ¡Napo…mi rebelde Napo!

 **Napo mira todas esas escenas…**

¿Ellos son mi familia?

 **Su Papa lo mira con esa misma ternura, pero también, con determinación…**

 _Y deben ser protegidos... nunca olvides lo que eres…_

 **Napo mira a su nueva familia, de nuevo, a su padre…**

Pero… no quiero dejarte… no otra vez…

 **Su padre lo acaricia en su cabeza…**

 _Tu nueva familia desea protegerte y merecen que los protejas también, tu vida ya no te pertenece solo a ti… Esa nueva familia estaría incompleta sin ti… ya llegará el tiempo de volver a vernos, pero no ahora… no será pronto… tu mereces vivir… y tu familia te necesita ahora… Hijo mío… volveremos a vernos…_

 **En ese instante la visión desaparece y Napo queda solo…**

 **¡Te prometo que luchare por lo que amo y por los que amo...!, ¡papa bríndame un poder!, ¡Dame tu amor y valor!**

 ***Favor de quitar la pista**

 **Una luz ilumina el lugar y volvemos a donde esta Ryder sollozando con sus cachorros, y escucha una voz…**

?: _Joven Ryder... no temas... ¡es momento de vencer las tinieblas y ayudar al mundo!_

¿Eehh? –Ryder intenta ver de dónde sale la voz-

 **La luz ilumina al chico y al xoltzcuincle... de pronto Napo despierta…**

¡Ahhh Dios... ya no vuelvo a hacer eso!, ¡Mi seguro no cubre salvar a chicos de rayos mortales!

¡Napo estas vivo! -Ryder abraza a su cachorro con todas sus fuerzas-

¡Papa Ryder me estas asfixiando xD! –dice el Xolo, pero este se deja consentir- ¡estaré para cuidarte y hacerte feliz!

 **Los cachorros también lo miran, Kaiser comienza a llorar aliviado junto con Rocky, Marshall también, tratando de acercarse, Rubble llora alegre mientras Chase lo abraza… Napo le sonríe al niño delante de él y dice:**

Dale gracias a mi viejito que no me dejo ir...

 **La luz va hacia al Paw Pad y este se transforma… Ryder y Napo miran anonadados al Paw Pad.**

¿Qué es eso? –se preguntan ambos-

 **La misteriosa voz se hace escuchar de nuevo…**

 _¡No teman y ármense de valor! ¡Dale en la maceta al mal mijo!_

 **Napo nuevamente se sorprende, luego con una amplia sonrisa mira a Ryder y sin saberlo le pide algo a su líder…**

¡Ryder di: _"¡ADN cargado!, ¡carga completa!"_

 **Ryder mira extrañado y preocupado a su cachorro…**

¡El rayo te afecto el cerebro Napo! –dice molesto Ryder- ¡no voy a decir eso!

Napo mira suplicante a Ryder aun adolorido…

¡Ahg! –dice el xolo- ¡Por favor dilo o estamos perdidos!

 **El chico mira a Napo, se da cuenta que Rocky, Kaiser y Marshall también lo miran, como pidiéndole que confié en Napo…**

Solo porque tú me lo pides Napo… ¡are esta locura!

 _*Favor de poner la siguiente pista_

watch?v=CTO53uBvH9c

 _Ryder emite una luz, la coloca dentro del Paw Pad y grita:_

 **¡ADN CARGANDO…CARGA COMPLETA!**

 **De pronto Napo es envuelto en una luz...**

 **¡Napo digivolves a...!**

 **Napo comienza a sufrir una metamorfosis, empieza a crecer abruptamente se le forman brazos y piernas junto con una cola más grande, en sus brazos se forman dos tatuajes una con el símbolo de los Paw Patrol y del otro un Yin Yang, luego en su frente sale un sombrero estilo federa con el escudo de la patrulla, un paliacate rojo reposa en su cuello... y se transforma en un canguro...**

 **¡NAPO** **FORMA CANGURO!**

 **Todos los presentes están muy sorprendidos por lo que está ocurriendo, nadie encuentra una explicación lógica a lo están viendo…**

¡Napo se transformó! –dice un sorprendido Káiser-

¡Mi hermano es un canguro! –exclama Marshall- ¡Es extraño e increíble a la vez!

¡Napo tenía un poder oculto! –dice Rubble emocionado- ¡Ahora si jugaremos enserio!

¿Un... un… un canguro?, ¡¿Napo es... un canguro?!, ¡¿Pero cómo es posible...?!- Chase está completamente sorprendido, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que sus ojos están presenciando.

Napo... mu-mutaste... ¡es mi culpa...! –dice preocupado Ryder- yo... yo te lleve a esto... se supone que, como uno de mis cachorros, yo debería protegerte... pero al tener que protegerme tu… ¡Perdóname Napo!

El canguro mira con un amplia sonrisa a su líder y permanece a su lado..

 **Mientras tanto, Káiser y Rocky tratan de ponerse de pie, pero los dos cachorros están muy mal heridos, sin embargo, ellos dos descubren algo que nadie se espera, al estar tan cerca de Sweetie, ellos dos logran escuchar algo que nadie más escucha...**

" _Luther, esto está yendo demasiado lejos, quiero ser la reina, pero esto..."_

 _Lo lamento mucho Sweetie, pero… ¡es necesario acabar con el problema de raíz!_

 **Al escuchar a Luther, la cachorra niega con su cabeza…**

¡Eso no está bien!, ¡no te lo voy a permitir!, prefiero abdicar... ya encontrare otra manera...- Sweetie trata de desactivar el robot, pero se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa-

 _Lo lamento mi querida cachorra, pero no puedo permitir que tus cometas semejante error, así que solo serás espectadora dentro del robot, yo me encargare de limpiar el reino…_

 **El excelente oído de Tracker también le permitió escuchar lo que Luther acaba de decir, el cachorro trata de acercarse, pero aún tiene sus músculos sin movimiento debido al choque eléctrico que todos ellos recibieron, el solo mira a Sweetie, con una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo.**

Honey... ¡sal... sal de allí...!

 **Káiser y Rocky están impactados también ellos notan que Sweetie quería detenerse, pero Luther no se lo ha permitido...**

 _Ya me lo agradecerás más adelante Reina Sweetie..._ –dice el villano y ve a los cachorros- _¿por dónde comenzamos la limpieza?_

 **Káiser logra ponerse de pie, se para delante del robot, mirando fijamente el monitor...**

¡E-Eres un monstruo sin corazón Luther!

 **Luther mira fijamente a Káiser, y sin más, solo comienza a reír…**

¡Claro!, ¡Me voy a divertir contigo!

 **Ante la mirada aterrada de todos, Luther hace que el robot le de una terrible patada contra el cachorro pastor.**

¡ARF!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –Káiser aúlla de dolor y sale disparado contra la pared-

¡KÁISER! – Rocky como puede, se acerca a un lado de Káiser, - HER... HERMANO... re... resiste... por favor...

 **Káiser solo abre uno de sus ojos, trata de sonreírle a Rocky, pero el dolor que siente es terrible…**

" _Ma-mama... ¿acaso... voy a-a tener que reunirme contigo antes?"_

 **Ese pensamiento de Káiser lo llena de miedo al ver a su hermano herido e indefenso, quien no se separa de su lado… Mientras, aun abrazando del ahora canguro Napo... Ryder ha visto lo que le ha pasado a Káiser, Marshall se esfuerza por ponerse de pie también, él está desesperado por darle atención médica a Káiser, pero el dolor que siente por fin llega a su límite, y el pequeño Dálmata se desvanece…**

Si yo fuera un mejor líder... - Ryder no suelta a Napo y varias lágrimas corren sin control-

*Favor de quitar la pista

En ese momento... Napo alza su mano derecha y deja su sombrero fedora sobre la cabeza de Ryder y con una mirada alegre le dice unas palabras…

Papa Ryder... no fue tu culpa lo que me ocurrió... se me dio un don y voy hacer que ese miserable pague por todo... ¡are lo posible por hacerte feliz y ya no ser rebelde…!

 _*Favor de poner la siguiente pista, hasta que se indique lo contrario_

watch?v=pQxEQwJLcaw

 **Napo camina un poco y grita todo pulmón...**

¡LUTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

 **En ese momento el robot se para y solo observa a quien le grito de esa manera…**

Vaya… -dice Luther- parece que el fenómeno mutante quiere que lo mate rápidamente…

¡CALLATE MALDITA HURRACA! –grita Napo y se le ve una venita en su frente- ¡VOY HACER QUE PAGUES POR TODO!, ¡UNA COSA QUE NUNCA PERDONARE ES QUE TOQUES MI TESORO...!

 **Ryder toca el sombrero y entiende que Napo lo está considerando más allá de un tesoro, él lo considera su familia….**

¡Y ME ARE CARGO DE REGRESAR AL PAPA DE RYDER, VENGAR A LOS QUE HAN CAIDO POR TU MALDITA AMBICION Y POR MIS NAKAMAS…!, ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - De pronto surge un aura blanca y roja sobre Napo-

 **Luther no parece impresionado…**

No te tengo miedo marsupial... no creo que... - y sin que nadie lo vea el robot sale disparado hacia la pared-

¿Decías? -Napo solo mira enfurecido al robot- ¡Esto es por el Papá de Ryder! –vuelve a golpearlo más fuerte y con más odio- ¡Esto es por Connor!

 **Luther parce sorprendido…**

¿Pero qué demo...?

\- Napo llega por atrás y le da una patada... - ¡Esto es por la manada de Grey Shadow!

Y esto... - lo sigue golpeado- ¡por mis nakamas!

 **El robot se levanta y prepara todo para destruir a Napo, pero nuestro amigo prepara un puño…**

Y esto…– Quiebra parte del monitor... - Esto es… ¡POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HAS HECHO A KÁISER Y SU FAMILIA! -

 **Luther o más bien, el Robot queda sobre el suelo, ante la sorpresa de todos. Chase está mirando hacia el golpeado Robot…**

¡No sabía que Napo se podía poner así…! –dice el pastor mientras traga saliva-

¡Wow!, ¡Es todo un súper héroe! -Rubble salta muy emocionado-

¡Dale más duro Napo!, ¡Que pague por lo de Connor! –Clover mira la pelea emocionada-

¡Arriba y adelante! –dice Grey Shadow aprobando este hecho-

¡Tú puedes amigo!, ¡Dale su merecido y recuperaremos la tecnología de mi Papá! -Ryder por fin parece reaccionar-

Napo... gracias hermano...-Káiser se levanta con dificultad –

*Favor de quitar la pista

 **Luther hace que el robot se ponga de pie…**

Jeje... –ríe el malvado cacique-

Ts… -se molesta Napo- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

Tal parece que el mutante marsupial sabe cómo pelear... –dice Luther- me pregunto si… ¿soportaras esto…? -el villano usa una luz intensa lastimando la visión de Napo... –

¡Argg! –dice Napo- ¡No puedo ver!

¡Y ahora... misiles! -Salen varios de su pecho y se impactan contra nuestro amigo-

¡Poooooooom!

¡Agggh! –el canguro cae a tierra-

 **Todos de inmediato se muestran muy preocupados…**

¡Napoooo!

-Luther se ríe entre dientes–

Ahora… seguiré disfrutando esto... ¡dar lecciones a cachorros malcriados es uno de mis más adorados pasatiempos! - se lanza hacia arriba y cae sobre Napo-

¡Ahhhhh! –grita Napo mientras se oyen algunos huesos quebrarse-

 **Luther lo hace una y otra vez... lo vuelve a hacerlo cinco veces, sin compasión y con mucha crueldad…** Marshall despierta y se da cuenta que Kenji, Nahi y Stacy lo cuidan…

¿Qué ocurre?

¡Napo se lanzó a pelear con Luther! -Stacy con lágrimas en sus ojos le responde-

 **Mientras tanto en el robot, Sweetie ve toda la escena sin poder hacer algo, solo solloza sin control…**

Perdóname por no ayudarte Napo... –dice la terrier- tu estas en esta situación por mi culpa…

 **Sweetie en ese momento ve que Napo la mira, sonriendo, pero muy herido…**

Descuida… (jadeos) tú no tienes la culpa... (jadeos) solo escuchaste malos consejos… ¡uggh!

 **Sweetie siente dolor en su corazón al escuchar la respuesta…**

Además… -continua el canguro- Yo no te golpee tan duro porque estabas ahí… jamás lastimaría a alguien que está arrepentido de sus errores –escupe sangre-

¡Soy un rescatista!

La terrier comprende que Napo no le tuvo rencor... _–"Destruye el Robot…"-_

 **Káiser, Rocky, Marshall y Napo son los más cercanos, Tracker, que tiene el mejor oído, no pueden mover un musculo… ninguno puede hacer eso… Napo, aun golpeado… mira a todos, y en sus miradas descubre la misma respuesta… él mira a Káiser, que podría ser el que más desprecie a Luther, y escucha en un susurro lo que el cachorro pastor murmura…**

" _No… Napo… así no… una vida más por culpa de Luther… no… por favor…"_

 **Napo mira de nuevo a Sweetie…**

¡No… no podemos hacer eso!, ¡Tracker no me lo perdonaría…!, ¡Kaiser no lo soportaría ni yo tampoco, otra víctima por Luther… ¡jamás!, ¡Soy médico y tengo un código de preservar la vida!

 **Luther solo se ríe abiertamente…**

 _Bueno si ya terminaron de perdonarse creo que veras a esta canguro volar_ \- lo agarra y lo lleva al risco donde está el mar-

¡No lo hagas! –gritan todos-

watch?v=nHvdC6Z0jfU

 **Marshall solo mira directamente al Robot…**

¡Napo... hermano no te voy a dejar morir! - se levanta y va hacia el robot- ¡tú eres quien ha estado conmigo, has reído y llorado conmigo!, ¡aguatas mis torpezas y regaños!, ¡has sido mi protegido...!, ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MUERES NAKAMA!

 **Káiser y Rocky se ponen de pie, apoyándose mutuamente, Káiser solo mira la pantalla que muestra el rostro de Luther y recuerda la promesa de Napo…**

¡No voy a permitir esto...!, ¡no lo voy a permitir…!, ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN MAS SUFRA!- Rocky no deja solo a Káiser.- ¡TE SALVAREMOS NAPO! -

 **Justo en ese instante, tres luces salen de los cachorros y de nuevo el Paw Patrol morfer… sorprendiendo de nuevo a Ryder, que lo sostiene con toda su fuerza, Ryder siente como si parte de su fuerza saliera de su cuerpo, él no lo entiende, pero, no siente miedo… al contrario, siente como si él estuviera a un lado se sus cachorros, el solo mira a sus cuatro pequeños cachorros, y es como si la mirada de ellos fuera la misma que la de él…**

¡No tengo idea de que está pasando…! –dice con firmeza el chico- pero cachorros… ¡HAY QUE DARLE SU MERECIDO A LUTHER!

 **El nuevo Paw Pad Morfer se activa de inmediato y provoca misteriosamente una nueva reacción… una nueva evolución…**

 **Los tres cachorros sienten una fuerza que nunca habían sentido...**

¡MARSHALL DIGIVOLVES A...!, ¡MARSHALL PUP FIRE FIGHTER ULTIMATE RESCUE!

 **El aspecto de Marshall era de un dálmata adulto se parecía a su padre… Blaze cosa que por un momento no le agradaba a nuestro amigo...poseía un traje de bombero, pero era de una aleación muy extraña de sus pies salía fuego que no parecía dañarlo y llevaba su insignia de la Paw Patrol**

¡KÁISER DIGIVOLVES A...!, ¡KÁISER PUP RESCUE ULTIMATE CIVIL PROTECTION!

 **Káiser era un adulto pastor belga malinois se parecía bastante a su padre y a su madre, llevaba sus aditamentos de rescatista, su pup pack de Káiser es manejado por el aura blanca que emerge del pastor, lo cual deja sorprendidos a todos…**

¡ROCKY DIGIVOLVES A...!, ¡ROCKY PUP MESTIZO ULTIMATE RECYCLER!

 **Rocky era un mestizo adulto, llevaba puesta una armadura de metal y sus pies eran de color verde, al parecer, tenía la habilidad de los controlar cualquier herramienta con su mente, e incluso crearlas…**

Luther mira despectivamente y sorprendido esto -¡Ustedes ya estaban agonizando...!, ¡¿cómo es posible esto?! – incluso aunque este lejos de todo esto, Luther siente miedo ante las nuevas habilidades de los cachorros

 **Rocky levanta la pata y su energía se transforma en una pinza como la que siempre ha usado con su Pup Pack, pero más sólida, y sujeta al robot trono…**

¡ahora… destornillador...! -Con su otra pata un destornillador sale y comienza a quitarle los tornillos del área en donde está atrapada Sweetie-

-Káiser se para a un lado de Rocky - ¡Aura...! - De pronto una soga blanca sale hacia Sweetie, la sujeta, y esta sale hacia donde están los demás cachorros

-Luther en ese momento se ve muy molesto– ¿Conque ya perdí a la reina...?. ¡pero yo soy poderoso!

-Marshall es quien ahora se para a un lado de Káiser y Rocky. - ¡Te recomiendo que lo pienses muy bien antes de entrar a la cocina, podrías salir quemado…!, ¡Bola de fuego!

 **Una bola de fuego cae sobre el robot, soldando varias de las articulaciones del mismo, y este no se puede mover… Napo se pone de pie y dice:**

¡Llego el momento de acabar con tus planes… –Comienza a cargar su puño con su ki-

¡Por favor… ten piedad de mí! -Luther solo se burla con sorna-

Napo se ve molesto al escuchar la burla de Luther…

¿Piedad?, ¡Tú no tienes derecho a pedirlo!, ¡Espera!, no lo estás haciendo… ¡porque no estas realmente aquí…!, pero aunque no estés aquí y cobardemente te ocultes en tu base juro que cuando te veamos serás un recuerdo... - lanza su puño- ¡toma esto!, ¡PUÑO DE FUEGO DE QUETZALCOATL!

 **Del puño sale la serpiente emplumada en forma de fuego que atraviesa el robot sin ningún miramiento, mientras que Káiser sujeta con su pinza tripe al robot... entonces el robot explota. Todo parece haber terminado… pero, al caer las piezas del robot, delante de los cuatro cachorros cae el monitor, con muchas cuarteaduras, y en él se ve aplaudiendo a Luther…**

 ***Favor de quitar la pista**

¡Buen espectáculo cachorros…!, ¡realmente muy buen espectáculo…!, tal vez mis negocios se han visto interrumpidos y frustrados por hoy… una mala elección de inversiones, pero esto no se ha terminado… ¡Ryder aun poseo la tecnología de tu padre…!, ¡Káiser mi querido y entrometido pastor belga… te recuerdo que tu adorado padre aun esta en mi manos… a mi servicio… lo quiera o no…!, lo que si les puedo decir que nos vamos a volver a ver… mis odiados rivales… - Luther nuevamente levanta una copa de vino, y la alza en lo alto. – ¡Brindo por este encuentro… PAW PATROL!, ¡BRINDO POR QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ… EL RESULTADO SERA… INESPERADO Y DIFERENTE! y tu… -mirando a Napo- cachorro canguro tienes un lugar especial ahora en mi lista!

 **Finalmente, la pantalla deja de funcionar… Los cuatro cachorros miran serios ese monitor, especialmente Napo y Káiser… pero en ese momento, el** **cuarteto** **cae cansado y vuelven a su forma normal**

 **Ryder se pone de pie de inmediato, y corre a abrazar a sus cuatro cachorros, los cuatros están extremadamente cansados, y todos respiran con dificultad...**

Cachorros, tranquilos... ya todo termino...

¡No Ryder...!, ¡Esta batalla tal vez término...!, pero Luther aún tiene a los canes cautivos...- Responde Káiser con tristeza-

Además... –dice Napo- Luther tiene la tecnología de tu padre y no tenemos idea de cómo la consiguió... ¡Ese Robot tenía todas las características de la tecnología de Multitech...!

 **Napo aparta su mirada avergonzado... pero Ryder nuevamente abraza a sus cuatro cachorros**

Ya averiguaremos como se robó la tecnología de Papá... y también encontraremos la manera de acabar con el imperio criminal de Luther, pero por el momento, el reino esta libre... la misión se cumplió…

 **Los cuatro cachorros, aun cansados, solo miran a Ryder y con debilidad, le sonríen con alegría…**

Ryder... –dice de pronto Skye- ¿como es que se transformaron ellos cuatro?

 **Ryder mira a Skye, pues la pregunta de la cachorra está más que justificada…**

Jefe Ryder, -dice un Chase escéptico- no es como si un programa de anime pudiese hacerse realidad así de la nada…

¿Qué más da amigo?, ¡realmente fue una gran ayuda!, ¿o no Wyder? - Zuma se muestra alegre.

 **En ese momento se abre la puerta del salón del trono y entran el Conde, seguido de la Princesa y sus gatitas reales, la princesa se acerca a Sweetie y la abraza, Tracker también se acerca, sonriendo, mientras, los científicos reales llegan también, y se arrodillan... revisando a los cuatro cachorros…**

Vaya... nunca pensé que...

¿Cómo que nunca pensó que...?, -Ryder mira a los científicos con suspicacia... - ¿qué es lo que no nos ha dicho?

 **El científico toma varias muestras de sangre de los cuatro cachorros, y se las entrega a sus asistentes…**

Ryder… lo que ocurre es que uno de nuestros bio experimentos del palacio que estaba en el laboratorio, al explotar el misil se liberó, ese experimento incluía el uso de ciertos nanobots muy especiales, que al parecer llegaron al equipo de Káiser y Rocky y a su vez, ellos lo pasaron al equipo de Napo y de Marshall y al parecer también a tu Pup Pad... ese bio experimento está enfocado en incrementar las Bio habilidades de portador de ellos, al parecer… accidentalmente ellos cuatro se convirtieron en los primeros sujetos de prueba…

Pero... ¿solo ellos?, ¿y los demás?, Todos estuvieron en contacto...- Ryder parece un poco preocupado.

Ryder… Es probable que todos ellos tengan esos nanobots en sus equipos o incluso en sus cuerpos, pero solo los de ellos cuatro se activaron, sería difícil saber por el momento o el caso de los demás... te prometemos que haremos pruebas, pero supongo que podrán llevar su vida normal sin problema, ya que no sabemos cómo se detona el efecto...

 **El científico se ve apenado, y el desea** **darle** **a Ryder una mejor respuesta, el, dentro sé si mismo se compromete a ayudar y a vigilar a los cachorros, para que esa respuesta esté disponible pronto...**

Le agradezco mucho profesor… -dice Ryder-

Profesor Oak –dice el científico- de los laboratorios reales de Brakinburg…

¡Ahora sé que se siente ser tortilla! -Napo trata de ponerse de pie, pero no lo logra-

¡Napo necesitas descansar! –dice muy serio Ryder- te lastimaste mucho en la pelea...

Lo se Ryder... –dice Napo y mira a su líder- pero no puedo dejar que una vida se apague...

 **Todos parecen confundidos…**

¿De que estas hablando Napo?- Rubble pregunta con mucha curiosidad.-

Díganme loco... –dice Napo e intenta ponerse de pie yRyder lo sujeta- …pero puedo sentir la presencia de Connor… de hecho… me atrevería a decir que siento su "ki", como en Dragon Ball...

¿Como si sintieras su Ki?, ¿Como en Dragon Ball?, ¿Como en el anime?- La pregunta de Everest parece después de todo justificada-

 **Aunque con todo lo que los cachorros y Ryder han visto, no parece tan alejada de la realidad… sin embargo, una de los presentes no parece hacerle gracia eso… simplemente ella corre, haciendo a un lado a Ryder, ella sujeta al malherido cachorro, y lo zarandea en el aire…**

¡Clover!, ¿Qué haces?! -Everest que es la más cercana parece asustada-

¡Eso es imposible la explosión lo mato! -Clover simplemente toma al pobre de Napo muy enojada y s mirada es implacable– ¡No te permito que juegues con eso!

¡Ouch!, ¡con cuidado! –dice Napo adolorido- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

¡Explica eso! –exige Clover-

¡No sé cómo explicarlo…! –dice Napo- pero estoy seguro de lo que digo… y si no actuamos pronto Connor no sobrevivirá…

 **Todos los cachorros miran a Napo de alguna manera ellos sienten que él no miente, incluso Ryder lo siente así, Zuma es quien logra reaccionar a esas palabras más rápidamente, el revisa su Pup Pack, y ve que no esta tan mal como los de los demás, así que decide actuar inmediatamente…**

Pues entonces… ¡ES HORA DE SUMERGIRNOS! –dice Zuma- Napo, ¿tienes alguna idea de en dónde está?

Napo sonríe al ver la disposición del labrador…

No estoy seguro… debe ser a 300 mts sobre al Noreste de la Bahía de Barkingurb... por favor… no pierdan tiempo porque… porque… ¡ahhh! – el cachorro finalmente se desploma debido a las heridas y al agotamiento.

¡NAPOOOOO!

 **Todos son tomados por sorpresa al ver a Napo desfallecer…**

Káiser trata de acercarse con la intención de ayudar. – ¡Napo… aguanta! ¡Arrg...! – el también queda sin fuerzas y se desmaya

Ryder de inmediato reacciona. – Marshall… yo sé que también estas muy agotado, pero debes llevarte a Káiser y a Napo al hospital, Rocky… acompaña a Marshall y ayúdalo… una vez que lleguen… también ustedes dos pónganse a disposición de los médicos para que les den atención… los cuatro están muy agotados...

¡Zuma ve hacia donde está la ubicación de Connor! -Ryder de inmediato se acerca a su cachorro acuático-

 **Ryder también mira a uno de los nuevos cachorros… él se le queda mirando a Kenji**

Y tu pequeño… creo que demostraras esas habilidades de las que he escuchado… ahora, tú tienes que atender a un herido…

 **Kenji se le queda viendo a Ryder por uno segundos, pero el niño simplemente le sonríe demostrando su confianza…**

¡Te lo encargo… sé que lo harás bien!

Nani? –dice Kenji suspirando- Bueno veré como ayudar…

 **Así, Zuma y Kenji fueron a las coordenadas que les indico Napo, y para sorpresa de ambos cachorros, ellos encontraron flotando sobre el agua a un lobo a Connor... Kenji de inmediato revisa el pulso del valiente héroe, y la mirada del cachorro es de euforia…**

¡Aún está vivo... con heridas graves, pero el sigue vivo!

 **Los dos cachorros colocan en el mini submarino misión Paw de Zuma, y regresan al castillo, al llegar al muelle, los esperan Tracker, Ryder y Clover, y la Loba al ver a su esposo, corre de inmediato y lo abraza, aunque Connor sigue inconsciente, Clover** **simplemente** **lo abraza, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta…**

 **Unos días después… se escucha el trino de algunas aves matutinas en la ventana de un hospital en Barkinburg, los rayos del sol entran en una de las habitaciones del área de cuidados intensivos...-**

Mmm...

 **Un cachorro despierta y es deslumbrado por los rayos del sol, Káiser se siente desubicado, poco a poco su vista se adapta a la luz y el cachorro comienza a ver sus heridas, con sus respectivas vendas…**

¡Vaya...!, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

¡Káiser!, ¡Estas bien hermano! -De pronto, alguien se acerca rápidamente a él y lo abraza, ese alguien era Rocky –

Káiser sonríe al sentir el abrazo de las patitas de su hermano. - ¡Rocky me asfixias! –

Rocky simplemente sonríe sin dejar de abrazarlo. - Al menos estas bien -

Káiser también sonríe… mientras voltea a su lado derecho a Napo- Rocky… ¿Napo no ha despertado aun?

Rocky solo suspira. - Aun no... Ustedes dos llevan tres días completos durmiendo-

 **Káiser solo suspira también…**

ahhh.. ya veo… espera… ¡¿TRES DIAS?! , ¡Napo por lo que más quieras despierta...!

 **El cachorro pastor belga se siente sorprendido por descubrir que ha estado inconscientes tanto tiempo y triste porque Napo no ha despertado aun… En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Marshall, al hacerlo, Káiser nota las vendas que cubren al dálmata, también cae en cuenta de las vendas de Rocky, el asume que los cuatro quedaron así después del extraño suceso que les ocurrió…**

¡Hola amigos! –dice Marshall entrando a la habitación y lleva comida- ¡Traje esto para levantarles el ánimo!

 **Eran diferentes viandas que toda la gente de Brakinburg había hecho por los héroes, realmente era mucha y muy variada…**

¡Ahh!, ¡se ve delicioso! -Káiser sonríe y degusta el aroma –Pero no creo que pueda comer todo eso...

 **En ese momento el aroma de la comida inunda toda la habitación y llega al olfato de Napo, como si fuera milagro se levanta… con los ojos muy abiertos…**

¡COMIDAAAAAA!

 **Goku comiendo**

El maestro Roshi con el dinero que gano del torneo invita a Goku a comer

¿De qué planeta salió Napo? **-** Marshall solo pregunta, mirando comer al pequeño Xolotzcuincle-

Creo que esa pregunta no tiene aún respuesta Marshall -Káiser solo sonríe –

 **De pronto Káiser nota algo y el comienza a buscar, deseando encontrarlo… pero al no poder hacerlo, finalmente hace la pregunta que él teme hacer…**

Chicos… ¿saben en donde esta mi Pup Pack? - Rocky solo baja sus orejas con tristeza - ¿Rocky?, ¿Que paso?

-Es Marshall quien decide responderle al cachorro. - Káiser... lo lamentamos mucho, pero nuestros cuatro Pup Packs fueron destruidos en la pelea... tanto el tuyo como el de Napo y los de nosotros…

 **Napo deja de comer y mira a su Nakama con tristeza, los cachorros notan que Káiser agacha la cabeza, lo escuchan sollozar un poco…**

Ya… ya veo...

 **Aunque no pueden ver su cara, saben que el cachorro está sollozando… es que Káiser no estaba triste por la pérdida de su Pup Pack, sino por el hecho de que Ryder y Rocky lo habían hecho cuando él cuando estaba recién llegado a la patrulla y Napo tenía el mismo sentir ya que Marshall lo había diseñado para su graduación de EMT…**

Descuida… -dice Rocky- …mientras tenga fuerza y materiales reciclados yo te are tu nuevo Pup Pack hermano y lo are como la primera vez

¿Lo dices en serio Rocky?, ¡Eres el mejor!-Káiser levanta la mirada, sonríe y lo abraza y de repente sin que se dé cuenta, Rocky le coloca su gorra- ¿Que es…?

¡Afortunadamente la gorra sobrevivió...! -Rocky también sonríe- ¡vaya que tiene mucho valor para ti hermano!

¡Claro que tiene mucho valor para mi… tú me la diste! - Káiser solo sonríe con mucha felicidad-

 **Marshall también se decide a animar a Napo…**

Hermanito, ¡no estés triste... anda! ¡Una carita feliz por fa...!-

¡Me encantaría!, -Napo interrumpe a Marshall - yo estoy feliz de que ganamos... pero sabes que mi Pup pack tenía mucho valor para mi..

 **Marshall se quita su gorra de EMT y con ella le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Napo…**

¡Hey!, ¡¿De qué se trata?! -Napo se ve sorprendido, pero luego mira a Marshall, que sonríe, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Napo… -dice Marshall casi al punto del llanto de felicidad- Podemos hacer un nuevo Pup Pack para ti… pero… no podemos hacer un nuevo Napo para nosotros…

 **La mirada de Napo se cristaliza… no sabe que responderle a su hermanito... solo lo abraza, y sollozan juntos…**

¡Napo que bueno que estas aquí!

 **Ryder se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta, el no había querido entrar, para que los cuatro cachorros se animaran y consolaran entre si, pero finalmente, el decidió que ya era el momento de entrar, así que, abre la puerta de la habitación, y entra, los cachorros lo miran, y ven que lleva puesto algo en la cabeza…**

¡Hola cachorros...! -Se dirige con Napo y se sienta en su cama– Pequeño... no sé cómo darte las gracias por estar ahí... eres mi rebelde favorito y estoy orgulloso de ti... solo quiero decir que tú eres mi tesoro también -le pone su sombrero estilo fedora sobre la cabeza a Napo-

Napo ya no puede contenerse más…

Ryder... yo... –EL abraza llorando a su líder y Padre – ¡Gracias!

 **Ryder abraza a Napo y también toma a Káiser y lo pasa a la cama de Napo, los abraza a los dos, ambos cachorros al sentir el cálido abrazo de ese niño que tanto los quiere, sollozan en sus brazos,** **sintiéndose** **seguros con él. Marshall se mantiene observando la escena, Rocky le da un leve codazo, como diciéndolo que actuara, así que finalmente el cachorro moteado habla…**

Hermano... Ryder y yo hemos estado hablando desde hace algunos días y hemos llegado a la conclusión que abriremos nuestro cuerpo EMT en la Paw Patrol…

 **Mientras ellos hablan, la puerta se vuelve a abrir eran Rubble, Zuma y Skye entraron con sosteniendo algo, pero nadie se da cuenta de lo que es, pues su atención está completamente centrada en lo que Marshall acaba de decir…** **Ryder sonríe y les continúa informando.**

¡Así es cachorros!, ¡Y he decidido que el grupo lo formen: Marshall, Káiser, Kenji y Napo!

 **Marsh** **all sonríe satisfecho, aunque nervioso al escuchar la noticia, mientras Káiser y Napo miran a Ryder, luego a Marshall, después a Ryder de nuevo sorprendidos, pero también… con una mirada… podría decirse… orgullosa. El primero en reaccionar es Napo.** –

¡Wow!, ¡Claro que si!, ¡Cuenten conmigo!

 **La emoción de Napo es sumamente contagiosa, pero el otro cachorro presente no puede evitar la pregunta…**

Ryder… pero al conformar un grupo de ese estilo, todos sus miembros necesitaran más entrenamiento… pues las funciones de cada uno se expanden…

Al escuchar a Káiser, Ryder solo sonríe y acaricia su cabeza. El cachorro entiende de inmediato y sonríe- ¡ten por seguro que todos nos vamos a esforzar! -

Todos parecen centrados en ese nuevo tema especia, pero, los cachorros que acaban de entrar se acercan más, como queriendo decir o hacer algo.

Napo simplemente mira curioso.

¿Chicos?,¿Que hacen?

Lamentamos interrumpir, pero hay alguien que quiere verte Napo… -Skye y Rubble dejan encima de la cama de Napo a su tesoro más adorado… después de sus nakamas... ¡su adorado Patricio!

Napo solo mira a su adorado Dummie, y sin pensarlo, de inmediato lo abraza…

¡Patricio! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi adorado dummie con el cual me gradué!

¡Y a ti te traje esto Káiser! - Zuma pone a lado de Káiser el último y adorado juguete que le dio su primer dueño, Albert... su huesito chillón... Káiser solo lo abraza... sonriendo y no lo quiere soltar.

 **En ese momento comienzan a llorar de felicidad ambos cachorros** …

¡Gracias chicos, son los mejores!

 **Napo solo continúa abrazando a Patricio… mientras Káiser solo sujeta su adorado huesito chillón, pero mientras ambos juegan con sus más preciados tesoros y sin que nadie la viera, Sweetie entra en la** **habitación.**

 **La Terrier se detiene en la puerta al ver reír a los miembros de la patrulla, ella mira al suelo, y aunque sus ojos no son visibles por la sombra que provoca su pelo, ocultándolos, su boca si es visible y esta muestra tristeza. Sweetie está a punto de dar la vuelta, pero, una patita se ve en uno de sus hombros, y una mano delicada acaricia su cabeza, ante eso, la cachorra suspira, y finalmente se decide a caminar, solo son unos pasos, pero cada uno pesa al ver a los cachorros heridos. A mitad de la habitación ella se detiene, da un leve suspiro, y finalmente habla…**

\- Este… hola… -

 **Todos voltean a ver al lugar de donde viene la voz y al descubrir a quien habla, se ven varias reacciones entre los cachorros… sorpresa, sonrisas, enojo… pero todos los cachorros que visitan a sus amigos en recuperación, solo pueden articular una palabra a la vez…**

\- ¿Sweetie? –

 **La terrier nota estas diferentes expresiones y ella misma siente que no debería estar allí, pero uno de los que la acompañan camina tranquilamente delante de ella, y simplemente sonríe al saludar a sus amigos… Tracker.**

Hi my Friends! My girlfriend quiere decirles algo...!

 **La reacción de los cachorros no se hace esperar, un gran dejo de sorpresa que no les permite hablar, al notarlo, Napo es quien toma la palabra.**

\- Tracker… ¿acaso dijiste tu novia? -

 **Tracker solo sonríe de manera nerviosa y un poco incómoda…**

– S… Si… eso dije… lo iba hacer oficial... cuando se recuperarán… pero, supongo que no hay mejor momento que el presente… -

 **Todos continúan mirando al cachorro explorador del equipo, las miradas van de Tracker a Sweetie y viceversa, Sweetie suspira, pues ella sabía que esa reacción era de esperarse, incluso, la reacción es mejor de lo que ella esperaba. De alguna manera, esa reacción la anima a continuar hablando, además, su mejor amiga, la Princesa, quien después de todo, la mira con el mismo cariño de siempre, también la anima. Sweetie mira los ojos de esa niña, esa Princesa a la que ella le ha dado tantos problemas, nuevamente le da una oportunidad, esa Princesa está a su lado, y sonriéndole le da su apoyo también en ese momento, de alguna manera, Sweetie quiere compensarla, y gracias a ese cariño y apoyo, la terrier continua con lo que ella decidió, ella continúa hablando.**

\- Vine hasta aquí... solo para ofrecerles mis disculpas por todos los problemas que yo les ocasioné… -

La cachorra trata de mantenerse firme en sus palabras, aunque muy dentro en su mirada puede verse el dolor de su arrepentimiento…

Los cachorros se miran entre ellos, Rubble solo sonríe mirando a Tracker, **Zuma parece estar feliz, Skye sonríe mirando a Nahi, y la misma Nahi parece soltar una lágrima de alegría al escuchar a su mejor amiga arrepentida. Káiser y Rocky recuerdan como Sweetie trato de detenerse, aunque eso no le fue permitido por Luther, los dos confían en esas palabras. Napo mira a Sweetie, de pronto unas palabras resuenan en su mente.** _ **"Destruye el robot"**_ **Napo recuerda como ella estaba adentro, y ella le estaba diciendo que destruyera al robot, aun estando ella allí, lo que habría puesto fin a su vida… Napo suspira, y mira nuevamente a Sweetie.**

-Bueno al menos reconociste tu error... Nosotros aceptamos tu disculpa…-

 **La mayoría de los cachorros están de acuerdo, y muestran su aprobación, pero uno de ellos se ve muy enojado, pues ver a sus cuatro hermanos al borde de la muerte y el creer muerto a uno de sus amigos hace que su desconfianza este al límite, Chase…**

Napo… ¡¿te volviste loco?! –exclama enojado el pastor- ¡Hizo mucho mal a todos!, ¡Ella provoco que ustedes cuatro casi murieran!

Si… entiendo Chase... –dice Napo calmado- Pero nosotros no podemos juzgar sus motivos y si ella esta arrepentida hay que darle la oportunidad…

Chase niega inmediatamente con su cabeza. – ¡Pero ella nos ha causado muchos, muchos problemas!, ¡No puedes confiar en ella…!, ¡No puedes…!, ¡No puedo…!

 **Al escuchar esta última parte, Káiser se preocupa, el conoce a Chase y sabe que el cachorro no va a dar esa confianza tan fácilmente, pero también le preocupa, el decide vigilar en la medida de lo posible los momentos en que Chase y Sweetie estén juntos, para tratar de ayudarlos y decide que le contara esto a Napo y a Ryder, pero en privado…**

– Chase… por favor, por Napo y por mí... confía…-

 **Chase mira a sus hermanos y mira también a Marshall, a Rocky y finalmente suspira. –**

Bueno… le daré el privilegio de la duda… por ahora…- Pero Chase decide que no dejara de vigilar a la terrier, el no permitirá que vuelvan a herir a sus hermanos delante de él, y no poder hacer nada.

Káiser solo suspira. - En algunos casos creo que Chase no cambiara… -

 **En ese momento, entra en la misma habitación Clover, acompañada de Connor en silla de ruedas, quien se sorprende al encontrar la habitación tan llena…**

¡Vaya al menos ya estamos reunidos todos!

Ryder de inmediato voltea, y sonríe al ver al héroe. – ¡Connor!, ¡que gusto verte! No lo expresa, pero Ryder está feliz de que Connor no se haya convertido en un héroe épico.

Connor mira con respeto a Ryder. – Lo mismo digo Ryder, vine a darle las gracias al mestizo y al perro sin pelo por ayudarme…

No tienes nada que agradecer… -dice Napo- ah… ¿tu apellido era Winters verdad?

Gracias por recordarlo –dice Connor-

 **Napo y Rocky miran a Connor, Rocky aún se siente culpable… no ha logrado superar lo que ocurrió, mira a Connor, mira a Káiser, el siente culpa por haberlos dañado debido a ese virus y además, siente miedo, Rocky siente miedo, porque ese virus saco a la luz sentimientos ocultos oscuros, y tiene miedo de hacerles daño de nuevo…**

-Connor, se acerca a la cama de los cachorros heridos. - ¡Aunque tu Napo...! ¡tu y yo seremos rivales...! ¡no voy a permitir que seas más fuerte que yo así que te superare!

Napo Solo sonríe. – Ok... ¡daré mi mejor esfuerzo y veremos quien vence a quien Winters!

Connor sonríe con seriedad. - Recupérate perro sin pelo... –

Napo solo responde sonriendo. - Xolotzcuincle por favor… -

Todos se quedan sorprendidos de esa escena, incluso Ryder. – ¿Que paso aquí? -

Káiser solo los mira a los dos - ¿Sabían que también existen Xolotzcuincles con pelo? - Napo y Connor solo fulminan con su mirada al pastor... -Solo decía...

 **Káiser solo se encoje de hombros, sonriendo, después de eso, todos comienzan a reír.**

 **Al cabo de unas semanas dan de alta a Káiser y Napo... aunque el cuartel está destruido la base subterránea sigue funcionando normalmente... cuando ambos cachorros bajan por el elevador se arma una fiesta, en la cual celebran por fin el cumpleaños de Napo, y a la vez, el regreso de Káiser, y también, que todos** **están** **sanos y salvos después de lo ocurrido...**

 **Al día siguiente, Rubble lleva a Napo a una colina cercana al centro de mando, la colina en donde estaba la casa del amigo de la patrulla "Buhito", en ese lugar se encuentra un enorme árbol, y debajo del árbol el bulldog le enseña a su amigo el encargo que le había pedido, el cual, Rubble cumplió con mucho respeto y orgullo…**

¿Estas seguro de que quedo bien Napo?

 **Napo mira todo el trabajo del cachorro constructor y después lo mira a él. ¡** Si Rubble... quedo hermoso!

Rubble sonríe satisfecho, y sube en su retroexcavadora.

– Si me necesitas, llámame Napo… estaré cerca de aquí. – Rubble se retira, no muy lejos, para darle tiempo a su amigo.

Napo, por otro lado, lleva un ramo de flores en su boca, se sienta sobre el pasto- al fin estamos solos... – Y coloca el ramo de flores frente el monumento que Rubble ha construido para él. - No sé cómo darte las gracias por estar ahí... sé que no estás aquí físicamente conmigo, puede que no tenga mis recuerdos, que no sepa de dónde vengo… pero te recuerdo a ti… se lo mucho que me querías, y lo mucho que deseabas que hiciera lo correcto, insisto, sé que ya no estás aquí… pero a la vez… sé que estas en todo momento a mi lado...

Gracias viejito chulo... y donde estés siente orgulloso de mi… a… adiós Pa… Papá…

\- Napo comienza a llorar, él no tiene ninguno de sus recuerdos, solo imágenes vagas y confusas, pero ahora, de alguna manera, el recuerda a su adorado padre, y es parte de su mente y de su corazón… Napo se queda unos momentos en silencio derramando unas lágrimas… mira nuevamente el monumento, en el cual, en la piedra decía: _"Mi cielo rojo" amado esposo, padre y abuelo" JRM 12/02/43 01/072017._

watch?v=cfzmjgpx-VE

 **Káiser se había acercado para hablar con Napo, el deseaba hacerlo desde temprano, pero lo vio salir con las flores, ye lo siguió, pero al ver la escena, el da la vuelta... él está a punto de correr e irse, pero Napo lo alcanza a ver y lo detiene.**

\- Káiser, ¡no te vayas! -

Káiser se detiene, no esperaba que su amigo hubiese notado su presencia, da la vuelta, y mira al xolotzcuincle.

\- Lo siento Napo, no quería interrumpir un momento solemne y privado... mejor me voy... –

Pero Napo simplemente lo detiene. - ¡No te vayas amigo...!, ¡Si das in paso, te juro que te muerdo! Además, siempre es bien recibida la presencia de un amigo.

Káiser se sienta, y mira junto con Napo el monumento.

 **Napo voltea a ver a Káiser, y no puede evitar hacer la pregunta que el mismo tenía desde hace días…**

\- Káiser... que te hiso regresar? - La pregunta de Napo sorprende al pastor... - Me refiero... ese día que empezó todo el desastre… tu regresabas de un viaje de descanso, pero yo revise... tu viaje debía terminar un mes más tarde... ¿por qué volviste antes? -

 **Káiser suspira, realmente él no pensaba responder esa pregunta, incluso él había decidido tratar de evitar a Ryder si se la hacía, pero finalmente, el decide responder con sinceridad.**

\- Ryder me ordeno tomar ese viaje de descanso por todo lo que había sufrido, pero, yo ya no quería seguir en ese viaje… mi lugar es aquí, con mi familia... además... –

\- ¿Además qué? - Pregunta Napo con mucha curiosidad-

 **Algunas lágrimas comienzan a corres por la mejilla de Káiser-**

Un día antes de su partida... yo le prometí a Albert… mi primer dueño… que sería siempre feliz, un buen cachorro, que siempre sonreiría a quien me necesitara, pero... ¿Cómo puedo cumplir esa promesa si mi corazón no está en donde debe de estar? Con mi familia... ¿Cómo puedo cumplir esa promesa si ni siquiera estuve aquí cuando mi familia creció?"

 **Al escuchar las palabras de Káiser, Napo se da cuenta de que ese cachorro delante de el no solo tiene miedo a las alturas… él tiene miedo a otra cosa más, a la soledad, él se da cuenta de que la soledad lo puede dañar más...**

\- Káiser... la familia está donde está tu corazón...-

Káiser mira a Napo, queriendo entender sus palabras. - ¿Mi corazón? No entiendo...-

Napo mira hacia el océano, y Káiser también, mirando el oleaje ligero. - Viniste porque te preocupaste por nosotros... querías estar con tu familia, además, te quedaste a ayudar en ese problema porque sabias los riesgos, y nos ayudaste...-

Napo suspira, toma una de las rosas del arreglo floral, y la lanza al océano. - ¡Y ahora delante de mi papa te are una promesa, vamos hacer felices, vamos a ser hermanos muy unidos, y liberaremos a todos de las manos de esa gente malvada!

Káiser sonríe, algo aliviado. - Napo...-

Pero Napo no le deja responder, solo le extiende su patita... - ¡juntos Káiser!-

El pastor se queda unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, y finalmente extiende la patatita tambien, chocancola con Napo, sonriendo... - ¡Juntos! -

 **One Piece Opening 2(Español) - Believe HD**

2º Opening de One Piece emitido en España. No se olviden de ver este gran anime en boing,canal te telecinco, que se emiten 4 capitulos diarios (doble episodi...

 **¡Y así con esa promesa ambos cachorros irán por el mundo cumpliendo sus sueños… ayudando a quien lo necesite… sonriendo a quien lo requiera... Dando su felicidad a todos!**

 **MEDIA NOCHE... ALGUN LUGAR DE BARQUINBURG**

Epilogo:

 **En medio de la oscuridad de uno de los callejones más oscuros del Reino de Barkinburg... alguien camina a entregar cuatro probetas, con sangre de cuatro cachorros en ellas. Cuando da la vuelta en la esquina, un joven lo espera, con un semblante molesto…**

¡Ya era hora...! -Se trata de Sven-

El científico entrega su valioso paquete al joven, al revisarlo, Sven solo sonríe con satisfacción, de una manera siniestra…

¡Excelente…!, Regresa a palacio, nadie debe sospechar de ti, tu trabajo aún no ha terminado…

El ayudante de laboratorio solo sonríe, y regresa como se le ha indicado. Sven toma su celular, y hace una llamada…

– Padre… la misión está cumplida, acabo de conseguir lo que me solicitaste. -

 **En algún lugar oculto, en una oficina oscura, en medio de la noche, en su escritorio, Luther sonríe al escuchar a su hijo, mientras coloca una copa de vino en su porta vasos…**

-¡Bien hecho...!, nuestro más reciente negocio está en marcha… nuestra tecnología será capaz de dar vida o incluso la destrucción… todo por el precio justo… nuestras ganancias serán simplemente… ¡incalculables!

 **En medio de la noche, por todo el reino, se escuchan risas malvadas… y cuatro aullidos profundos y malévolos, los cuales helarían la sangre del más valiente…¿Cuál será el malvado plan que se trae entre manos Luther?, ¿Napo y Káiser podrán hacerle frente a esta nueva amenaza?, ¿Los Paw Patrol restantes también obtendrán nuevos poderes?, ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO Y EMOCIONANTE EPISOSDIO DE ESTE SU FIC FAVORITO!**

 **CONTINUARA...**


	13. El equipo EMT entra en acción

**¡Hola a todos! :3**

Luego de un largo tiempo de publicar, una vez más volvemos a las andadas, si como ustedes leyeron queridos lectores: "volvemos", ¿a que me refiero con esa palabra en plural?, porque a partir de este momento mi hermano/nakama/amigo **marcogalmich** será mi coautor en el fic, a lo cual quiero agradecer de todo corazón por estar ahí ayudándome con las ideas para los episodios y con su OC´s **Káiser, ¡** así que bienvenido al barco bro! :3

También queremos agradecer a todos ustedes queridos amigos por su amable tiempo de espera; con gusto saludo a: **Zodical_son** (mi sempai y hermano) **T** **he Real Ringtailsmaster, Ducher, , desgarbuiz, , marcogalmich, Marowak_dark, wolfito, NippyDzk, EyilesJack y demás personas que nos visitan** que gracias a sus comentarios y apoyos este fic es posible

Sin más que decir, ¡comencemos la nueva aventura de hoy!, no sin antes mencionar que **Paw Patrol y sus personajes** es propiedad de **SpinMaster Ent** y **Nickelodeon**

 **Kenji Hashiamoto y Nahiara** son propiedad de **Marowak_dark**

 **Blaze** es propiedad de **The Real Ringtailsmaster**

 **Káiser, Lutter, Stelvana y demás villanos** son propiedad de **marcogalmich**

 **Starlock** es propiedad de 

Y finalmente **Napo** es propiedad de un servidor **Napo_1**

 **PAW PATROL**

 **EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO: NAPO**

 **Autor: Napo_1**

 **Coautor: marcogalmich**

 **Capítulo 13: "El equipo EMT entra en acción"**

 **5:00am**

 **Bahía Aventura**

 **Había pasado un tiempo desde la gran pelea en el castillo de Brakingburg, nuestros cachorros dormían plácidamente en sus pup house…a excepción de unos cuantos… uno de ellos era Káiser…**

¡NOOOO!, ¡VETE! -el pastor belga despierta y al mirar a todos lados se da cuenta que esta en su pup house, esta agitado y sudando frío-No otra vez...

¡Kái! -se escucha la voz del xolotzcuincle Napo- ¡levántate bro!, ¡vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento!

 **Káiser escucha a Napo y se tranquiliza al oír su voz... nadie sabe que el cachorro rescatista ha estado teniendo pesadillas, recordando el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en Barkinburg, cuando Napo aparentemente había perdido la vida…**

¡Ya salgo! -dice con cierto temor Káiser- solo... estaba soñando

 **Káiser se levanta, se coloca su uniforme y el nuevo pup pack que Rocky y Ryder le hicieron, luego da un suspiro y sale… Napo ya lo espera, pero al ver su cara, el cachorro xolo detecta algo…**

Pago por tus pensamientos bro.. ¿te ocurre algo? -le pregunta Napo-

 **Káiser mira a Napo y luego mira sus propias patitas...**

No... -contesta Káiser- no pasa nada...- suspira un poco y le vuelve a hablar a su hermano **-** Napo... ¿Verdad que nunca vas a dejarnos?

Que yo sepa... -dice Napo entre bromas- no me mudare hermano...

¡No me refería a eso...! -dice molesto Káiser- ¡Respóndeme por favor...!

 **Napo no sabe que decir en ese momento, pero piensa un poco y dice:**

¡Por supuesto que nada nos separara Kái! -y luego piensa para sí- _"¿se puso así, cuando casi pierdo la vida en el castillo?"_

 **Káiser solo suspira un poco más tranquilo…**

Lamento mi pregunta...-dice con cierto aire de tristeza el cachorro belga- desde que vi tu cuerpo sin vida... he tenido pesadillas diario... no he dormido muy bien... creo que me gana el miedo...

¡No temas Káiser! -dice Napo mientras lo abraza- ¡las pesadillas nunca se harán realidad, mientras estemos juntos nada podrá vencernos! -le muestra una sonrisa- y ya no pienses en eso... no es bueno para tu salud, recuerda que estoy en proceso de graduarme de doctor y además si llegas a enfermarte aparte de la consulta, me deberás mi pollito…

Ok... -responde Káiser- Se que debo estar tranquilo... pero no puedo negar que esa imagen realmente fue... aterradora... espero que hayas hablado de esto también con Marshall, él no lo dirá, pero le afecto mucho también verte así... Chase ha estado hablado con Rubble, pues el también salió moralmente afectado…

Ya veo... -dice con preocupación Napo- descuida sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para estar con mis hermanos, con Marshall-sempai va costar algo de trabajo, creo que se encariño bastante conmigo y Rubble es el más pequeño... pero para eso tengo un plan, le cumpliré mi promesa de jugar con el

Bueno... confió en ti... -responde más tranquilo nuestro amigo Káiser-

Será mejor que te cambies bro... -dice Napo- iremos con ropa sport

Te entiendo, pero prefiero mi uniforme de rescate... -contesta el belga- lo extrañaba... pero me pondré los tenis… -luego de unos minutos sale y voltea a todos lados- ¿En dónde están Marshall y Rocky?, ¿No se supone que tenemos que ir los cuatro?

De hecho... voy por ellos… -contesta el xolo-

 **Mientras tanto, otro cachorro tiene una pesadilla también...**

No... no es cierto... -dice entre sueños Rocky

 **Reino de los sueños**

 _¡Aahhh!. ¡yo no te odio Kái! -dice entre gritos el mestizo al ver un cachorro completamente inerte- ¡NO PUEDE SER!_

 **Un ser parecido a Rocky se aparece… su tez es completamente oscura y ríe maquiavélicamente-**

 _¡PERO SI LO ES!, ¡EL SE LO MERECIA!_

 _¡No...! -lo niega Rocky- ¡Él es mi hermano!_

 _¿conque tu hermano? -pregunta el Rocky oscuro en forma de burla-¿NO LO RECUERDAS?, ¡ EL TE ABANDONO!, ¡TE HUMILLO!, ¡TE DEJO SOLO!. ¡SUS PROMESAS NO VALIERON DE NADA!_

 _"No... eso no es cierto..." -sigue sollozando Rocky-_

 **El Rocky Oscuro camina al rededor del inerte Kaiser, mirándolo con desprecio; le escupe en su rostro…**

 _¡Basta!, ¡Yo nunca haría eso! -dice enojado-_

 _¿No? -el ser oscuro se burla- No parecía eso cuando lo castigamos en Barkingburg... cuando lo estábamos asfixiando, el castigo estaba cerca, pero fuiste débil... ¡te dejaste convences por este patético pastor belga huérfano...!_

 _¡No le digas así! -grita con más desesperación el mestizo-_

 _Rocky Oscuro sonríe, se acerca rápidamente a la oreja de Rocky y le dice a su oído- ¡Pero no te preocupes...!, ¡Yo estoy vivo aun dentro de ti... y me encargare de que este monstruo no te vuelva a lastimar... yo... lo voy a acabar por ti...!_

 **Mundo real:**

Rocky: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡woaaaa! -dice con sorpresa Napo al acercase a la casita de Rocky- ¡Esta mañana todos despiertan gritando! -toca la puerta- este Rocky… ¿todo bien adentro?

 **Rocky mira sus patitas y se da cuenta de que está llorando, pero se esfuerza por tranquilizarse…**

-S-si Napo... salgo en un minuto... sé que debemos... entrenar...-

Tranquilo Rocky... -contesta el xolo por afuera- si de verdad no te sientes bien, quédate a descansar... no me gustaría tener pacientes tan temprano…

 **Rocky realmente no desea entrenar por su miedo... pero tampoco planea que sus hermanos se den cuenta.**

-¡No...!, ¡estoy bien!, salgo en un minuto-

-Ok... ponte tu ropa sport, iremos a trotar y enseñarles algo en el zen, ¡no tardes! -

-Si... ya salgo...-

 **Rocky busca su uniforme deportivo, solo desea no tener que lidiar con eso de nuevo... él no quiere verse a sí mismo lastimar a su hermano... otra vez… ahora Napo se dirige al Pup house de Marshall, quien parece no haber despertado aun…**

-¡Vaya seguro debe estar dormido o...! -se mete a su casita- ¡ahhhhhh!, ¡los hizo de nuevo!-

¿Arf? -pregunta Káiser al oír a Napo-

¿Qué paso? -pregunta Rocky

chicos... -dice preocupado Napo- ¡Marshall no está en su casita!

¡Ay no...! -dice preocupado Káiser- ¿no creerán que...?

 **Rocky revisa el pup House.**

-¡No veo su uniforme de Bombero!-

¡Ay por todos los cielos! -exclama Napo- ¡el sonambulismo ataca de nuevo!

¡Eso no es bueno! -dice Káiser- la última vez Zuma y yo lo tuvimos que bajar de un barco que se iba del muelle

Su sonambulismo aumento desde el evento en Barkingbug -contesta Rocky-

 **Napo se lleva la patita a la cara…**

¡Urge que hable con el!, ¡de muchas maneras si les afecto a todos este evento...! -respira profundo- menos mal que tengo mi pup pad para estos casos -ve su tablet- ¡gracias al cielo!, está en los departamentos de Bahía Aventura...

¿En los departamentos? -replica Rocky- ¿Pero... que hace allí?

Seguro debió ir por Kenji -supone Káiser-

¿Kenji Hasiamoto? -se pregunta Napo- ¿no se suponía que iba el a decidir entrar a la patrulla?

Seguramente Marshall lo trata de convencer... -dice Káiser- Incluso hasta entrenar con nosotros

¡Así es hermano...! -contesta Napo- bueno iremos por él, espero que se quede quieto con Kenji-kun -el xolo va por la ropa deportiva de Marsh-

 **Después de que Napo consigue el uniforme deportivo de Marshall, los tres cachorros abordan el vehículo de Káiser, para no llamar la atención de Ryder por si despierta antes, además la parte trasera es tan amplia como la de Rocky, lo cual permite que vayan varios pasajeros caninos...**

 **Diez minutos más tarde, los cachorros llegan a los departamentos, en uno de los edificios, ellos suben y en el último piso esta el departamento de Kenji, se escucha fuertes ronquidos de ambos cachorros…**

¿Así que aquí vive Kenji? –pregunta Rocky-

Sipi... –contesta Napo- yo me sorprendí que un cachorro consiguiera departamento

Estaba a punto de hacer esa pregunta... –replica Káiser- ¿cómo lo lograría?

Yo tengo en este momento otra mejor pregunta... –contesta el mestizo y agudiza su oído- por el ruido... es obvio que los dos duermen, ¿cómo vamos a entrar y despertarlos?"

¡Fácil y sencillo...! –dice Napo con seguridad- hay que ver en donde dejo una llave de emergencia, por lo regular se esconde debajo del tapete o en la lámpara de su puerta…

 **Todos los cachorros comienzan a revisar... hasta que Káiser encuentra lo que ellos buscan en la lampara de la entrada…**

¡Aquí está la llave! –dice alegre- Ahora…¡arf!, ¡Pinza triple! -saca su brazo- ¡bueno esa puerta va a caer!

¡Káiser pequeño pastor belga!-Napo se sorprende de que su hermano tire todo y la puerta- ¿qué intentas hacer? o.O

 **Káiser** **solo mira a Napo**

¡No nos despertamos tan temprano para que el entrenamiento falle!, ¡Aahhhh!

 **Káiser** **inmediatamente abre la puerta, los cachorros caminan y encuentran el televisor prendido, transmitiendo el anime favorito de Kenji, en el sillón se ven a Marshall y Kenji profundamente dormidos...**

¿Pueden creerlo!? –pregunta Rocky-

¡eso lo solucionamos ahorita! –Napo se voltea a ver a sus hermanos y dice:- ¡chicos plan de levantamiento 10-42-A!

¡Arf! ¡Pinzas!

¡Arf! ¡Mini extintor!

¡Arf! ¡mini sirena!

 **Rocky usa su pinza y retira la frazada que cubre a los dos cachorros, Káiser dispara el chorro frió de su mini extintor a Kenji y Marshall y finalmente Napo activa su sirena de emergencia… Kenji despierta abruptamente.**

¡Elder equiva al Titan!, ¡Yaaaaa! –dice despertando el terrier-

 **Pero la reacción de Marshall es otra...**

¡AAAAA! ¡NAPO ESQUIVA AL ROBOT! ¡NO TE QUIERO PERDER!

¡Marsh tranquilo aquí estoy! –dice Napo mientras abraza a su hermano mayor- ¡Ya paso!

¡Napooooooo! -solloza el dálmata- ¡Estás bien!, Yo… yo… ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Kaiser y Rocky suspiran juntos...**

Creo que tenemos que resolver ese problema los cuatro... –dice Káiser-

Definitivamente –responde Marshall secándose las lágrimas-

 **Rocky no responde… sabe que Káiser tiene razón, pero no tiene ánimo de responder…**

Chicos... –dice Napo- ¿puedo decirles algo?

Si es sobre mi anime favorito... ¡no lo critiques! –contesta Kenji- ¡Es muuuuuy bueno!

 **Los cuatro cachorros miran a Kenji, y solo sonríen juntos…**

-Verán... sé que este asunto que vivimos hace días nos ha tomado por sorpresa y casi me cuesta la vida... pero, si dejamos que nuestros miedos nos hagan daño, aremos que los demás nos sean protegidos-

 **Kenji escucha a Napo, pero su mirada parece confusa...**

Kenji... –dice Káiser- ¿acaso también tienes miedo?

 **Kenji se sorprende por la pregunta…**

Kenji, nos habías dicho que tu sueño era ser rescatista... ese solo fue un evento fuera de lo común... Paw Patrol significa más que eso.

¡No es eso Káiser! –contesta el pequeño terrier japonés- si quiero demostrarle a mi madre que puedo alcanzarlo, pero siento que en la patrulla estoy fuera de lugar -dice con cierta tristeza-

Kenji-kun... –Napo voltea a ver al cadete y le sonríe- a veces solo se necesita un _"salto de fe"_

¿salto de fe?,-se pregunta Kenji- ¿Qué es eso Napo?

Un salto de fe es dejarse y abandonarse a la nada... –dice Napo- es enfrentarte a las adversidades por eso que necesito que entrenemos... ¡no dejaremos que Luther haga de las suyas…! ayer pudimos ganar, pero quien sabe la siguiente... ¡Marsh, Kai, Rocky y Kenji... tenemos un don y es momento de regresarlo para bien...!, ¡es momento de un salto de fe!

 **Los cachorros suspiran al escuchar a Napo, saben que él tiene razón, pero lidiar con esa experiencia no es nada fácil para ellos, cada uno tiene sus propios demonios a vencer... y no saben cómo hacerlo. Pero uno de los cachorros cae en cuenta del tiempo que les queda…**

Chicos… -dice serio Káiser- ¡necesitamos entrenar ya...!, se supone que debemos regresar a las Pup house a las 7:30 de la mañana para dormir un poco más antes de que Chase nos despierte.

Sale mis niños... -dice Napo- ¡hay que empezar de una buena vez...! -le entrega su ropa a Marshall- ¡andado hermanos!

Debemos apurarnos... –dice Káiser- aun no me repongo del maratón de Apollo que vimos anoche con Rubble

Yo parezco zoombie –dice Napo bromeado y ese comentario hace reír a todos-

 **Kenji va su habitación y se pone su uniforme sport con su camisa negra y sus tenis negros, junto con su bandita… aunque el irá despacio por la herida de su patita**

Correremos 5 kilómetros hasta llegar a las rocas que están muy cerca de la montaña de Jake… -dice Napo- Yo iré al trote de Kenji para cuidarlo

¿No será molestia Napo sempai? –pregunta Kenji-

¡Claro que no Kenji-kun! –dice Napo- mi deber es cuidarte y estar atento a los nuevos cadetes… así como lo hizo Marshall-sempai conmigo

 **Todos se sorprenden por la orden de Napo y el primero en poner objeciones es Rocky…**

Pe... pero... ¡hace mucho frió allí!

Piensa que antes no se le ocurrió a Napo que entrenáramos en las rocas del acantilado del océano, en medio del agua… -dice entre risas Káiser-

¡Esa no es mala idea Nakama!, -dice Napo- ¡Lo planeare para mañana!, así que " _menos blah blah y más acción_ ", quiero llegar antes del desayuno porque si no llego habrá caritas tristes

 **Rocky solo le lanza una mirada asesina a Kaiser que solo sonríe apenado… sin decir nada más Napo dirige los ejercicios de calentamiento y sale corriendo…**

¡Qué remedio...! –dice el mestizo-

 **Los cachorros comienzan a correr detrás de Napo, mientras que Kaiser activa el piloto automático de su vehículo para que los siga, solo en caso de emergencia…**

¡No pierdan el ritmo...! :3

 **Cada cachorro tiene su propia habilidad, normalmente el más rápido seria Marshall, pero como es solo un entrenamiento, los cinco cachorros corren al mismo ritmo, después de unos minutos, llegan al lugar dispuesto por Napo, los cinco se ven cansados, pero Kaiser saca de su vehículo algo.**

Creo... -dice Káiser jadeando y sudando- -puf… creo que necesitamos refrescarnos...

¿Refrescarnos? –replica emocionado Marshall- ¡Yo te ayudo!, ¡Arf!, ¡Cañón de agua!

¿de qué hablas…? –Káiser se sorprende de lo que piensa Marshall- ¡NO ESPE...!

 **Marshall de inmediato dispara su ráfaga de agua, y lanza contra una roca a Kaiser... dejándolo completamente empapado…**

¡Marsh nooooooooooooooooooooo!

 **Y como el comentario de Kaiser fue plural… moja a los demás cachorros para refrescarlos... ¡A TODOS!**

¡MARSHAAAAALL! –dice un sorprendido Rocky-

¿Nani? –pregunta Kenji y recibe su chorro de agua-

¡OMG! –Napo ya no dice más y es empapado-

¡Arf!, ¡Guardar cañón!

 **Marshall de inmediato corre al enorme charco que dejo su ráfaga de agua y dice:-**

¡déjenme un espacio!

¡Splash!

 **Marshall salta al agua, se empapa él y empapa a todos de nuevo**

¡Tenías razón Káiser!, ¡Es refrescante!

 **Kaiser solo sonríe**

¡jajajaja!, -ríe Napo- ¡eres único Marsh sempai!

Marsh... –dice Káiser- cuando dije refrescarnos... me refería a tomar las botellas de agua que traía conmigo...

 **Marshall mira las botellas tiradas en el suelo...**

¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!

¡Eso fue muy refréscate! –dice Napo-

¿Porque el agua es mojada? –se pregunta Rocky-

Bien...-dice el pastor belga- ¡supongo que eso si nos refresco!

Y dinos Napo-sempai... ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí? –se pregunta Kenji y todos se mueven y empiezan a secarse-

Si Napo... –dice Káiser- ¿porque precisamente este sitio? Casi nadie pasa por aquí... y menos a esta hora.

Bueno lo he traído aquí porque les voy a explicar algo que nos ayudara en futuras batallas -Napo se sienta sobre la roca-

¿Es... es necesario? –pregunta temeroso Rocky-

No temas Rocky -dice Napo tranquilo- no podemos evolucionar sin Ryder así que esto solo será algo ligero

Menos mal –dice Rocky agitando alegremente su colita-

 **El amanecer comienza a dibujarse sobre bahía aventura, Napo empieza a relajarse y ante la vista de todos una energía blanca y roja lo rodea…**

La esencia de las cosas está en nosotros... fluye como un rió que lleva el agua, sin esta energía las cosas no existen, somos parte de un todo…si quieren entender lo que digo, abran sus ojos y observen lo que tienen dejen sus preocupaciones ahora…

 **Los cachorros hacen lo que Napo les ha pedido y cierran sus ojos, dejando de lado el hecho de que no entienden cómo es que Napo parece tener ese entrenamiento, todos parecen estar en paz, relajados... en sus propios pensamientos. Rocky se ve así mismo en su lugar favorito, el centro de reciclaje, con muchas piezas ordenadas, todas a su disposición... el cachorro se ve tranquilo y feliz.**

 **Káiser se ve a sí mismo en la entrada de la torre de control, con su uniforme, su gorra y a lado de su familia, la patrulla y no está solo, el defiende y trabaja con su familia a toda bahía aventura... el sueño de ser rescatista como sus padres hecho realidad**

 **Marshall se ve a sí mismo como un excelente bombero... líder de la fuerza de los EMT, protegiendo y sanando a quien lo necesite... y ve a su padre adoptivo Ryde feliz y orgulloso de el**

 **Kenji se ve a si mismo con su uniforme de la patrulla, y con su placa, siendo un miembro honorable de la patrulla... su sueño hecho realidad... y su madre Akane, orgullosa de él.**

Olvide decirles... -dice Napo- ...que en este momento sus temores los van atacar… ¡así que prepárense!

 **Todos:** ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?

 **La advertencia del Xolo llega tarde, los pensamientos negativos ya empiezan hacer estragos… De pronto... Rocky mira que se oscurece el ambiente... y aparece su parte oscura... cantando una extraña canción**

" _ **Nuestro mundo fallando de más,**_

 _ **Nuestros sueños ya,**_

 _ **Pronto morirán,**_

 _ **La neblina va,**_

 _ **Todo cubrirá**_

 _ **Gritaras al ver,**_

 _ **Como el frio llegara.."**_

 _¡Mira lo que recicle para ti! ¡A tu inútil hermano!_

 **Rocky oscuro deja caer a un inconsciente Kaiser delante de un aterrado Rocky.**

 **Mientras, la escena de Marshall cambia, se ve caminando lentamente en lo que parece ser una estación de bomberos, delante de él, aparece alguien a quien el no desea ver...**

 _ **Blaze:**_ _¡Mira nada más... eres una vergüenza!, ¡NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA!, ¡SOLO ERES UN CACHORRO TONTO QUE NO PUEDE AYUDAR A NADIE!, ¡SOLO ESTORBAR...!,¡ME AVERGÜENZAS!_

 **De los ojos cerrados de Marshall comienzan a correr lágrimas de dolor... Káiser comienza a caminar alejándose de la torre y llega al acantilado... pero al llegar, el resbala...**

 ** _Káiser_** _ **:**_ _¡AAAAA! ¡AUXILIO! AYUDENME!_

 **Káiser mira hacia abajo, ve demasiado alto el acantilado, más de lo que normalmente es... recuerda su caída del muelle mucho tiempo atrás... el ruega por ayuda... pero nadie viene... el... el está solo... sus dos miedos se han combinado... Káiser esta aterrado...**

 **Kenji se ve corriendo, pero de pronto, resbala, y siente mucho dolor en su patita trasera y no puede moverla, al ver detrás de él, ve la cara de decepción de todos..**

 _ **Akane:**_ _No puede ser... prometiste que no me decepcionarías..._

 _ **Ryder:**_ _¿Para eso te dimos la oportunidad?_

 _ **Napo:**_ _¡Pensé que eras más fuerte!, ¡eres un insecto!_

 _ **Kaiser:**_ _Esperaba más de ti..._

 **Al escuchar esas palabras de decepción, Kenji se siente temeroso... no puede moverse, siente pesado su cuerpo... pero de pronto Napo comienza a cantar…**

" _Romperás, romperás, el hielo romperás (2)_

 _¡NO ME DEJA VER ESTE MURO YA!_

 _Y CON MI PODER LO DESTROZARE..._

 _OH, OH, OH, OH_

 _SOLO EN MI PODRE CREER_

 _MAS FUERTE SER, YA LO QUIERO HACER_

 _LA RESPUESTA PRONTO ENCONTRARÉ_

 _OH OH OH OH_

 _NADIE ES MEJOR QUE YO_

 _LA DESCISION HAY QUE TOMAR_

 _EL DESTINO SE QUE MUY PRONTO LO ENCONTRAS_

 **Napo:** CHICOS… ¡¿ACASO VAN A DEJARSE VENCER?!

¿QUE NO SOMOS LOS PAW PATROL?

¡BASTA DE CULPARSE Y NO LUCHAR!

 **Napo les dice eso y la visión termina, se puede ver a todos temerosos y sorprendidos, nunca había visto tan cerca sus propios temores, el xolo los mira con cariño y les dice:**

Aún les queda mucho que aprender… -lanza un suspiro y se para-

Que... ¡¿que fue eso?! –se pregunta Rocky-

Eso... eso se vio demasiado real... –dice Marshall con temor-

Napo Sempai... ¿que acabamos de experimentar?! –pregunta Kenji-

Eso que vieron es su salto de fe... –dice Napo- mientras no se decidan hacerlo, siempre será su barrera

Había escuchado teorías sobre eso... pero… -dice Káiser- ¿No se supone que solo los aptos en ciertas artes pueden acceder a esas visiones?

Acaso... ¿acaso es por lo Nanobots? -dice Rocky- ¿Podrían habernos afectado a nivel... como se dice... nivel sen?

 **Káiser** **mira primero a Kenji... lo que Rocky dijo le deja una pequeña duda... porque si la teoría de su hermano es cierta, eso querría decir que los nanobots en Kenji podrían estar más activos de lo que ellos imaginaban**

Yo sé que tienen muchas preguntas –dice Napo- pero por el momento esto fue algo que deben descubrir mis pequeños saltamontes... el miedo está ahí implícito, sea los nanobots, sea lo que sea… el camino es bástate largo

 **Todos miran a Napo y respiran más tranquilos, aunque el hecho de enfrentar esos miedos les hace gracia... sin embargo, Kaiser se acerca a Napo y le habla susurrando…**

" _Napo... este entrenamiento parece genial... pero... no creo que alguien sin conocimiento podría compartir esto... ¿tienes entrenamiento? ¿Cuándo lo obtuviste?"_

" _No tengo la menor idea Kai, no sé quién me lo enseño"_

 **Káiser observa a Napo y ve que su mirada es de confusión y nota algo más: miedo… Káiser se da cuenta de que Napo tiene miedo de no poder descubrir esos detalles que parece conocer... pero que no puede recordar... tiene miedo de ese desconocimiento...**

 _¡No te preocupes Nap!, ya lo averiguaremos... si... fue plural... no estás solo en esta búsqueda de tu pasado... lo averiguaremos juntos..._

 _¡Gracias!_ -le sonríe y observan que ya es tarde- ¡oh oh! ya va ser la hora del desayuno... si me disculpan ¡comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -sale corriendo-

¡ALTO NAPO!, -dice Káiser- ¿NO PENSARAS CORRER HASTA LA TORRE DE CONTROL?

 **Káiser** **sube a su vehículo y lo enciende, logra escuchar de lejos que el xolo exclama:**

¡EL DESAYUNO ES SAGRADOOOOO!

¡Todos abordo!, -dice Káiser- la idea es llegar media hora antes para poder descansar un rato más... y que no se den cuenta de nuestro entrenamiento, solo Ryder lo sabe...

 **Los cachorros suben al vehículo. y alcanzan a Napo…**

¡Sube ya! ¡Llegaremos a tiempo para todo!

ok ok... ¡patricioooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!, ¡ahgggg!

 **Napo sube, se le queda mirando a Kaiser y al acelerador intermitentemente…**

Tranquilo Nap... ¡me apresurare!, Pero… ¡no romperé las reglas de transito!, Lo último que quiero es un sermón de Chase….

Napo: -murmurando- _wacha wacha desayuno wacha waha aprisa wacha wacha_

 **Káiser se le forma una gotita y conduce rápidamente en dirección a la torre de control, para llegar a tiempo, tomar media hora para descansar antes de que se despierte Chase, y llegar antes de que el apetito de Napo ataque…**

¡Llegamos a casa! –anuncio Káiser-

Hermano –dice Napo- ve hacia la base alterna por favor…

¿A la base alterna? –preguntan todos- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahí?

Para no levantar sospechas creí conveniente preparar todo para después del entrenamiento –dice Napo- ahí podremos darnos un baño y regresar a nuestras casitas

¡Bien pensando Napo! –dice Marshall-

¿Baño? –Rocky solo traga saliva-

 **Cinco minutos después la base se abre y como les dijo Napo, las tinas estaban listas para el baño de los cachorros…**

¡Ahora sí! –dice Napo- podré quitarme el sudor

¡Ya me hacía falta un baño! –dice emocionado Káiser-

Solo me faltaría un patito de hule para jugar en la tina –dice Kenji-

Are un súper clavado en mi tina –dice alegremente Marshall-

Ahhh este… -dice Rocky- Yo creo que los veo desde aquí

¿Rocky te vas a quedar con el sudor y el olor a cachorro mojado todo el día? –pregunta Napo-

¡Así es! –dice Rocky- solo usare mi perfume para oler a limpio sabor lavanda

 **Káiser y Marshall no planean lo mismo y se acercan a Rocky…**

¡Arf! ¡Soga de rescate!

 **Káiser sujeta a Rocky y con la soga lo sube cerca de su tina..**

¡Arf! ¡Cañón de agua!

 **Marshall comienza a bañarlo, mientras que Napo y Kenji lo enjuagan con jabón dejándolo complemente limpio y listo, por último, Káiser lo seca…**

¿Saben que por eso los quiero tanto? –pregunta Rocky con cierta ironía-

Y nosotros a ti Rocky –contestan todos riendo-

 **Los demás cachorros se van a sus tinas para acabarse de bañar, luego suben hasta el jardín y cada quien se va a su casita…**

¿Y dónde voy a quedarme? –se pregunta Kenji- ni modo que me vaya solito a mi depa…

Descuida Kenji –dice Káiser- te puedes quedar conmigo y luego regresas a casa

¡Es genial! –dice Kenji- yo tengo sueño

Chicos procuren cerrar las puertas de sus casitas… -sugiere Káiser- …así evitaran el despertar del megáfono de Chase

¡Me parece genial! –dice Marshall- bueno… descansen cachorros

 **Todos se van a descansar… aunque la preocupación sigue con Káiser, Marshall y Rocky… pero deciden dejarlo por el momento y conciliar el sueño, media hora después sale Chase de su casita y se para en medio del cuartel…**

¡Arf!, ¡megáfono! –Chase lo activa- ¡BUENOS DÍAS CACHORROS!, ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!

Y adiós a nuestro descanso –dice Káiser- ¡Chase quiero dormir el maratón de Apolo el Súper Cachorro acabo tarde!

Lo siento Káiser –dice Chase- pero es mi deber despertarlos para que estén listos para la acción

¡Yo te voy a dar tu acción si no apagas eso Chase! –exclama molesto Napo-

¡Napo tómalo con calma! –ríe Marshall- apenas empezó el día

 **Los demás cachorros se levantan, aunque Rubble aún tiene puesto su antifaz para la noche, lo cual se le hace gracioso a Napo, así que sin que nadie lo sepa desaparece en su casita… Marshall, Káiser y Rocky se levantan y van al árbol donde está el columpio…**

¡Buenos días amigos! –dice Skye- ¿les gustaría hacer un poco de yoga?

Creo que pasaremos por hoy… -contesta Marshall-

¡Wuaa Woky! –dice Zuma- ¡te ves algo cansando!

Ni que lo digas Zuma –dice Rocky- digamos que ese maratón me dejo sin mucha fuerza

Oh friends! –dice Tracker- ¡no se preocupen con el desayuno volverán a la vida!

Tracker tiene razón –dice Everest- yo traje mi receta especial de croquetas con sabor a hígado

¿Croquetas con hígado? –pregunta Káiser- ¡sabe rico!

 **Todos se ríen por el comentario, en ese momento llega Rubble muy emocionado para ver a sus hermanos mayores…**

¡Buenos días amigos! –dice Rubble muy contento- llegó el momento más esperado de todos

Rubble… -dice Marshall-.. si es por las croquetas especiales de Cani Cronchies de Apolo te juro que iremos a la tienda del señor Portter y te los compraremos

¡Eso no Marshall! –dice Rubble- Ustedes me hicieron una promesa en el castillo de Brakinburg… ¡así que hoy Super Rubble necesita a su fiel compañero y al Dr. Oscuridad para vivir grandes aventuras!

Nos gustaría Rubble –dice Rocky- pero quedamos muy agotados por el maratón

Tiene razón Rocky –dijo Káiser- yo no tengo fuerza para moverme…

Pero… -dice Rubble poniendo una carita triste- me lo prometieron… ¡por favor juguemos!

Rubble, este… -Marshall iba decir algo cuando de pronto una voz surgió una voz-

?: -imitando la voz de un chinito- ¡Vaya Super Rubble!, ¡No me esperaba que tu asistente y uno de los mejores villanos que has tenido estén fuera de combate!, jeje… vaya que soy muy hábil para hacer mis hechizos

¿Pero qué es esto? –pregunta Marshall-

Se parece a…. –Rocky no ve bien la silueta-

¿Napo? –dice Káiser-

¿Quién eres y porque estás haciendo esto? –se pregunta Rubble siguiendo el juego de la voz-

¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? –pregunta la voz- ¡Es momento de que te revele mi verdadera identidad!

 **En ese momento, surge de las copas de los árboles Napo, pero vestido de una manera chistosa, lo cual empieza hacer que los cachorros se rían…**

¿Napo se vistió con la cortina del baño del Jefe Ryder? –pregunta con risa Chase-

 **Lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que Napo aprovecho que Ryder se estaba bañando y era tapado por su cortina de baño, rápido como un ratón, el xolo quita la cortina dejando a su líder desprotegido…**

¿Por qué siento el airé fresco de la mañana? -se pregunta Ryder-

 **Intenta cerrar la cortina, pero se da cuenta que ya no está…**

¡Mi cortina desapareció! -dice el chico y nota que una sombra sale corriendo hacia el jardín, luego lanza un grito- ¡NAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLEON!

 **Regresando al jardín…**

Y no solo eso… -dijo Skye- se puso mi joyería de fantasía

¿Se puso un twapaeadow en la cabeza? –ríe Zuma-

¿Qué es lo que pretende Napo? -se preguntan riendo Tracker, Everest y Nahiara-

¡Es el mejor cosplay que he visto! –dice Kenji saliendo de la casita de Káiser-

¡Súper Rubble! –dice Napo- ¡Ahora conocerás al mejor villano que ha pisado toda Bahía Aventura!, ¡Soy el amo de la alquimia y de los sobrenatural soy el Hechicero de la Conchinchina! –Napo va por una lámina y hace el efecto de rayos-

¡jajajaja! –ríen los demás- ¡Ahhh es un brujo!, ¡Brujo!

¡Brujo no!, ¡hechicero! –dice Napo-

 **Rubble entiende que Napo está cumpliendo la promesa de jugar con él, nuestro pequeño bulldog se emociona y decide plantar cara su nuevo villano, lo cual hace que cierto pastor belga se quede desconcertado de esto…**

¡No voy a dejar que hagas tus maldades brujo de la cochinilla! –dice Rubble- ¡Yo Súper Rubble te detendré y liberare a mis amigos de tu hechizo!

¡jajaja! –ríe el hechicero- ¡Eso quiero verlo súper cachorro!, ¡Nadie ha podido vencerme!, ¡Mira ni siquiera el Dr. Oscuridad pudo con mi poder!, ¡jajajaja!

 **En ese momento Káiser se pone de pie algo molesto y se va a su casita, nadie sabe que planea, incluso Kenji se divierte de la ocurrencia de Napo…**

¡Es momento de atacar! –dice Rubble- ¡Súper Rubble a toda velocidad!

 **Napo estaba a punto de jugar cuando siente algo que viene detrás de él…**

¡Arf!, ¡Soga de rescate! –dice Káiser y con la misma enrolla a Napo-

¿Pero queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? –dice Napo y se enrolla la cuerda quedando enfrente de Káiser-

¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tú eres el mejor villano que ha existido brujo de la Cochinilla? –dice Káiser en su personalidad del Dr. Oscuridad-

Emmm… eto… -dice nervioso Napo- Será porque… ¿te lance un hechizo?

¡No me hagas reír! –dice el Dr. Oscuridad- ¡Él único que puede derrotar a Súper Rubble soy yo!, ¡arf! ¡pinza triple! –agarra a Napo de la camisa-

" _Kai"_ –dice entre susurros Napo- _"¿No estarás pensando en...?"_

" _Napo, ¿te acuerdas de cómo me lanzaste en el castillo?"_ –pregunta Káiser a Napo-

 **-Napo traga saliva-**

" _¡Es hora de volar!"_ –Káiser levanta a Napo y comienza a girarlo a gran velocidad y haciendo cálculos lo suelta en los cojines de emergencia de Marshall-

¡Echen paja hechicero malo fuera de control! –dice Napo y caen en los cojines- _¿Qué le digo?, ¡me dice!, ¡le digo!, ¿Qué me dice?_ –queda fuera de combate-

¡Y el ganador del mejor villano es para el Dr. Oscuridad! –dice Rubble mientras levanta la patita de Káiser-

¡Doctor Oscuridad!, ¡Doctor Oscuridad! –vitorea el público-

¡Cachorros es hora de desayunar! –dice Ryder-

¿Alguien dijo desayuno? –Napo se reincorpora rápidamente y deja una estela de polvo-

 **Todos se quedan sorprendidos de que Napo se levantara por la comida, así que espero sus demás hermanos y comenzaron a comer**

Vaya Napo... –dice Ryder mientras se le formaba una gotita- ahora sí parece que tu hambre es voraz

Déjame adivinar... –dice Marshall- ¿el desayuno es sagrado?

Chom, chomp, homp...-contesta Napo con la boca llena- por supuesto hermano :3

 **Los cachorros ríen con el comentario del xolo, pero Rubble tiene otros planes, se acerca a Napo por atrás...**

Napo... espero te guste -y le pone un antifaz ninja-

¿Qué me estas poniendo Rubble? -pregunta con sorpresa el xolo-

¡Te ves mejor de héroe que villano! –dice Rubble y abraza a Napo- Yo mismo hice el antifaz para ti hermano… ¡eres el mejor!

¡Aawwwww! –dicen los cachorros tiernamente-

 **Napo iba a contestar pero de repente un haz de luz hace que sus recuerdos vuelvan de golpe, observa una serie de imágenes de varios sujetos…**

" _¿Quiénes son estas personas?"_ , -Napo se pregunta así mismo- _"¡ahhh mi cabeza!"_

¿Napo te encuentras bien? –pregunta preocupado Rubble-

No te preocupes hermanito –dice Napo- solo fue un mareo.. jeje…-mira a los demás e intuye que saben que tuvo un recuerdo- Por qué mejor no me traes un espejo para ver como quedo mi antifaz

¡Claro! –dice Rubble y le trae el espejo- ¿Qué tal?

¡Esta genial Rubble! –dice Napo y se refleja en el espejo- Creo que ya no me lo quitare –lo abraza-

 **Káiser llega y le pone una patita en su hombro a Napo…**

¿Kai? –pregunta el sorprendido Xolotzcuincle-

¿Ves? –dice Káiser- ¡El enemigo exclusivo de Super Rubble es el Doctor Oscuridad...! –luego se acerca a su oído y murmura sonriendo- _"Como vuelvas a lanzarme lejos y a tratar de alejarnos de ti, para ponerte en riesgo tu solo... mi pinza triple va a requerir una reparación Napo... ¡porque no te lo voy a permitir...! ¿capishi?_

¡eto...! -dice Napo mientras se le forma una gotita-

 **En ese momento Ryder camina hacia Marshall en forma solmene y le dice:**

Marshall... ¡ha llegado el momento!

¿Ta-tan pronto Ryder? –dice Marshall con nerviosismo- pe-pero... no estamos listos

 **Káiser y Napo ven hacia donde esta Marshall y Ryder, ambos cachorros miran extrañados la escena…**

Debe ser ahora... -dice con seguridad el líder de la Paw Patrol- ¡Marshall, Káiser y Napo... véanme en la base alterna!

 **Pero en ese momento, el Paw Pad de Ryder suena sorpresivamente…**

¡Hola!, ¡Aquí Ryder! –contesta el chico-

¡Hola Ryder! –el que llamaba era Osado Danny X- ¡espero te la pases genial!

¡Danny ahora en que lio te metiste! –dice algo molesto Káiser-

¿Osado Danny x? –se pregunta Napo-

¡Hermano! –dice preocupado Káiser- ¡te presento al chico más extremo de toda Bahía Aventura… Danny X!, ¡Danny X, Napo!

¡Hola Danny! –dice Napo-

¡Hola perrito sin pelo! –dice Danny- ¡espero que seamos buenos amigos!

Lo mismo digo… -dice Napo- …aunque apenas te conozco y por lo que me dice Káiser, espero que no te metas en líos

¡Yo no me he metido en líos! –dice Danny- ¡Y es Osado Danny X!

Como sea… -dice Napo girando los ojos-

¡Tengo una excelente noticia para ustedes! –dice Danny X- ¡Despues de muchos preparativos… al fin está listo! ¡Mi máximo espectáculo y evento extremo!

 **Ryder solo suspira mientras escucha…**

¡Un gran salto Bongie! –dice el chico extremo- combinado con mi planeador… para rematar cayendo en un punto especifico en mi scooter... todo en..!

 **Káiser** **solo empieza a susurrar, solo siendo escuchado por Napo…**

 _"¡Por favor... que no diga lo que creo que va a decir...!"_

 **¡MONTE AVENTURA!**

 **Káiser se desmaya por la impresión y Napo se queda helado…**

¡Mo-mo-monte aventura! –dice el xolo- ¡¿acaso te has vuelto loco?!, ¡Ese monte es el más peligroso de toda la región!

¡Calma Káiser y Napo! –dice Marshall- ¡Seguro estará bien!

¡Espero que puedas venir a ver mi máxima aventura con los cachorros Ryder! –dice con orgullo Danny X- ¡Ya sabes que todo esto es por ti,!¡Osado Dany X Fuera! –se apaga el comunicador-

¡Como desearía que dejara de decirme eso...! –dice Ryder y activa el Paw Pad- **¡CACHORROS AL CENTRO DE MANDO ALTERNO!**

¡RYDER NOS NECESITA! –dicen los cachorros al ver brillar sus emblemas-

 **Los 12 cachorros van hacia el elevador de la planta baja, pero Marshall tropieza con el señor oso y hace carambola…**

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡cuidado amigos ahí voy!

¡Marshall sempai!, ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -se lleva a Napo entre los pies- ¡Cuidado!

 **La carambola llega hasta el elevador embistiendo a los cachorros, los cuales se encuentran apilados unos sobre otros...**

¿En dónde está Marshall? –pregunta Rocky-

No lo veo... –dice Káiser-

 **En ese momento… Marshall logra asomarse por debajo de las patitas de Zuma…**

¡Wow!, ¡Todo un túnel cachorro! –dice riendo Marshall-

 **Los cachorros ríen por el comentario, el elevador baja hacia la base y se posiciona en donde está el logo, donde ellos muestran sus uniformes, al bajar se hace la formación definitiva: Kenji, Nahiara, Tracker, Everest, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Skye, Káiser y Napo…**

 **¡PAW PATROL LISTOS PARA LA ACCION JEFE RYDER!** –dice con firmeza Chase-

¡Gracias por venir cachorros...! –dice Ryder- como ustedes saben… el día de hoy daremos inicio al proyecto que les he comentado **...¡la creación EMT de los Paw Patrol!** –fija su mirada sobre el dálmata paramédico-

¡Marshall llegó el momento!

 **El dálmata avanza con algo de miedo, pero al ver a sus hermanos se arma de valor y llama a sus dos aprendices:**

¡Káiser, Napo acérquense!

¡Como digas jefe Marshall! –contestan ambos cachorros-

¡Estamos orgullosos de ustedes chicos! –dice Chase-

¡Tú puedes Kai! –dice Rocky-

¡Vamos Napo! –anima Rubble-

 **Los dos EMT´S se acercan a su líder y ahora es Marshall quien habla:**

 **¡FUERZA EMT PAW PATROL LISTOS PARA LA ACCION JEFE RYDER!**

 **Ryder observa a los cachorros delante de él… así que sonríe…**

Bien cachorros –dice Ryder- pero… para que nuestro equipo especial EMT este completo, se necesita a un miembro más... ¡KENJI AL FRENTE CON LA FUERZA EMT!

 **Kenji mira sorprendido a Ryder…**

¿Y-yo?

-Si Kenji, ¡tú también!-

 **Marshall, Káiser y Napo miran con una sonrisa a Kenji invitándolo a unirse… Kenji se ve algo confundido, pero da unos tímidos pasos al frente, se sienta a lado de sus tres hermanos…**

¡Cachorros! –dice de nuevo el líder de la Paw Patrol- Ustedes han sido elegidos para unirse a la Fuerza EMT Paw Patrol… -continua su discurso- ...Como saben cada uno tiene habilidades que los hace especiales, así que les diré cuál es la misión. -activa su paw pad y se ve la caricatura de Osado Danny en monte aventura-

Osado Danny está en monte aventura, lo más probable es que necesite la ayuda de nosotros para que este seguro, así que para esta misión necesito a... -se activa el escudo de Káiser- ¡Káiser con tu equipo de protección civil estarás vigilando a Osado Danny X para que no le pase nada, con tu soga harás la línea de vida para ayudarlo…

¿Por qué siempre escoge esas arriesgadas locuras? –dice suspirando Káiser- ¡Pero en fin...!, ¡ **Servir y proteger... es siempre mi deber!**

Ahora necesito que el rescatista topo y para médico este al pendiente… -dice Ryder- …por si hay una avalancha o sufra un accidente -se activa el logo de Napo- ¡Napo con tu equipo y sigilo sabrás desarrollarte en la misión!

¡Estoy listo para el servicio Señor Ryder! –contesta Napo con firmeza- **¡No importa si es desastre o temblor!, ¡Napo entrara sin temor!**

Ahora solo quedan dos: para esto necesitare a un gran rescatista de montaña, que esté dispuesto ayudar a quien lo necesite, así que para esta parte necesitare a... -se activa el logo de Kenji- ¡Kenji!

 **Kenji mira sorprendido la pantalla y las palabras de Ryder resuenan en su mente... de inmediato el pequeño terrier recuerda también la imagen que vivió en su mente apenas al amanecer... esa imagen que le causo miedo... el miedo a decepcionar a sus amigos y seres queridos... y a si mismo... el pequeño terrier tiembla imperceptiblemente... pero al ver la seguridad de Marshall, Napo y Káiser, el respira profundamente, y se calma, mostrándose un poco más seguro…**

Espero hacer lo correcto Ryder… -dice Kenji- ¡Así que daré lo mejor de mí!: **¡No importa el lugar… Ayudare sin dudar!**

Casi todo el trabajo está asignado, solo falta un cachorro, quien debe ser el líder de este equipo.

-se activa el logo de Marshall- ¡Marshall!, tú has dado lo mejor de ti mismo para llegar a ser líder, sabes hacerlo y sobre todo tus hermanos estarán para apoyarte, así que Marshall, ¿estás listo para este reto?

 **Él dálmata ve la cara sonriente de su equipo, parte de su sueño se cumple, las patitas de la gente ahora estaban bajo su cuidado... miro a Ryder, miro a su equipo y finalmente a los demás lanzo un suspiro y al final dijo:**

¡Mis patitas están al servicio de los rescates...!, Ryder yo respondo por mi equipo y solo lo diré con estas palabras: **¡Estoy listo para el ruaf ruaf rescate!**

 **Marshall respira profundamente... le agrada la confianza de su familia, pero esa imagen matutina aun ronda su mente... sin embargo, está listo para enfrentar su primer reto como líder… los tres EMT se acercan a su líder y hacen el saludo militar dispuestos a empezar la misión…**

 **¡FUERZA EMT PAW PATROL LISTOS PARA EL RESCATE!**

Y a todo esto… -dice Marshall- ¿qué vehículo nos asignaras paras la operaciones Ryder?

Buena pregunta Marshall y aquí la respuesta... –Ryder activa su Paw Pad y en ese momento del garaje surge un autobús nunca antes visto por los EMTS- ¡Cachorros les presento el **AMBULENCE PATROLLER!**

¡ahhhh! –dice sorprendido Napo- ¡Es toda central médica terrestre!

 **Káiser da unos pasos sorprendido…**

-¿Acaso es lo que parece?, ¿Y tiene todo lo necesario para rescate y salvamento?, ¿Es similar al Paw Patroller? ¿Es…?-

Ryder solo se ríe al escuchar a Káiser…

¡Tranquilo mi pequeño!, -dice Ryder, mientras acaricia a Káiser- ¡Sé que están emocionados y en un momento les explicaré todo!

 **Todos suben y se dan cuenta de lo nuevo del ambulece…**

Verán cachorros… -dice nuevamente Ryder- ...El ambulence es como si fuera la torre, aquí está la sala de misiones, tienen agua, comida y entretenimiento, además de que hay espacio para sus casitas… cuenta con sala de operaciones, rescate de montaña, desastres naturales y protección civil y próximamente... consultorio... -dice Ryder mirando a Napo- mi cachorro rebelde tú serás uno de los mejores médicos de la patrulla, aún te queda mucho por hacer, pero sé que lo aras bien, este consultorio abrirá cuando llegue ese momento...

¡Ahh que bien! –dice Napo- ¡El consultorio del Dr. Napo abrirá muy pronto!

 **Káiser** **se acerca a Ryder, con una duda…**

Ryder... eso me recuerda algo, sé que los médicos del equipo son Marshall y Napo, pero Kenji y yo al ser rescatistas tenemos la obligación de tener entrenamiento medico...

De hecho, Káiser, -dice Napo- …todos necesitaremos capacitación médica, le he pedido de favor a mi suegrita la doctora Hirano que nos capacite a todos para esto... un equipo debe tener de todo, así como médicos, también protección civil y rescate de montaña

¡cachorros es momento de ir a monte aventura! -ordena Ryder-

¡A la orden jefe Ryder! -dicen los cachorros-

 **Ryder se coloca en la cabina de mando y a su lado Perrobot listo para conducir el Ambulence Patroller**

 **En la cochera se van colocando las cuatro pup house de los EMT y el ambulace los va recibiendo, los cachorros se colocan en su posicion… mientras que Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Everest, Nahiara y Tracker ven surgir el Ambulance Patroller con el número 17 de la línea Paw…** **Uno de ellos está especialmente sorprendido. Pues nota que su tecnología es diferente. Rocky siente muchos deseos de poder ver cada uno de sus aditamentos...**

¡Buena suerte hermanito! -dice Nahiara alzando su patita en apoyo a Kenji- ¡Confío que lo logras!

¡Káiser no te dejes llevar por la acción! -le aconseja Rocky- ¡Regresa con bien!

Seguro estará bien "conejito" -dice Nahiara- ¡Kái puede cuidarse solito!

¡Napo tú puedes y cuida a Danny! -dice Rubble-

¡Marshall tú puedes ser un buen líder! -le dice Chase- ¡Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti!

¡Vamos equipo EMT!, -dicen Zuma- ¡Este es el inicio de sus aventuras!

¡Buena suerte amigos! -dicen finalmente Skye, Everest y Tracker-

 **El Ambulence parte hacía monte Aventura, nuestros amigos se despiden de sus hermanos… luego un breve tiempo nuestros amigos están emocionados por la misión, aunque se nota que Kenji está bastante preocupado…**

mina (chicos) ¿saben una cosa?

¿Qué ocurre nakama? -pregunta Napo-

¡ya me arrepentí buaaaaaa! -dice Kenji tratando de bajar del Ambulence-

¡Calma Kenji...! -dice Napo tranquilamente- va ser nuestra primera misión EMT... ¡vamos a estar unidos...!, seguro que Eder tenía el mismo miedo cuando enfrento a los titanes… ¡así que podemos!

 **Pero Kenji no está muy convencido de las palabras de Napo, estaba muy nervioso y preocupado. Esto lo nota Marshall…**

A veces me pregunto por qué Danny no controla sus ideas -dice suspirando Káiser-

Mmmm… -opina Napo- quizá sea la pubertad

Desde que vio la acrobacia de Ryder… -comienza a decir Marshall-… y el rescate junto con Zuma en la playa, siempre intenta cosas nuevas... después de todo, Ryder es su inspiración…

Je,je -ríe Napo- ¡pero que buen chiste Marshall sempai!

¡eso en verdad ocurrió! -dice serio Marshall-

Nap, ¡eso no es chiste! -contesta serio Káiser-…¡Es literal!

¡Hay mama perruna! -dice Napo mientras traga saliva-

 **Ryder se ríe por la expresión de Napo y Káiser le dice:**

¿de qué te ríes Ryder?

Danny no lo hace con mala intención -contesta Ryder a sus cachorros-

¡Ni que fuera Goku! -exclama Napo- ¡Nunca se imagino que por su imprudencia iba a retar a todos los universos en el Torneo del Poder!

Y lo dice el cachorro que se lanzó del faro -ríe Káiser-

Etooooo… ¡Shhhhhhhhhhh Kái! -dice Napo mientras se le forma una gotita-

¡Este loco hermano! -dice con una sonrisa pícara Marshall-

Ejem… -tose Ryder- El punto es que Danny si practica mucho... ¡Y podría llegar a ser un gran deportista extremo...!, ¡Incluso un gran acróbata...! -luego dice con algo de desánimo- Lamentablemente... ¡Creo que nos tocó ser su equipo de seguridad!

 **Káiser solo mira a Ryder…**

Finalmente, no se le puede discutir eso…

¡permiso para decir un comentario Señor Ryder! -dice Napo-

Dilo con toda confianza mi cachorro rebelde -dice Ryder-

¡Osea hellooooooooooooooooooooooo! -exclama Napo- ¡Que se compre Monte Aventura y se pierda!

¡Napoleón! -dice molesto Ryder- ¿estás negándole la ayuda al inocente Danny?

¿Inocente? -replica Napo- ¿de donde le vio lo inocente a esta criaturita de la creación?, ¡además no le estoy negado la ayuda!, ¡sabe que siempre soy capaz de ayudar a quien lo necesite!

Napoleón… -dice Ryder riendo- …¡Él es más inocente que tú!

Toche -dice Napo y se baja la gorrita- _wacha, wacha "inocente Danny", wacha wacha "Ryder", Wacha wacha "venganza"_

 **Los cachorros ríen por el comentario de Ryder, aunque Káiser se ríe mas por las murmuraciones del xolo y finalmente le dice...**

Napo, ¿Qué tanto murmuras?

¿Yo?, ¡nada Kái…! -dice Napo- es algo entre papa Ryder y yo jeje… _wacha wacha wacha.._

 **Los emt descansan un rato en el Ambulence Patroller pero Napo va a la cabina y habla con Ryder…**

¡ruaf! -ladra Perrobot-

Por el momento tendremos un viaje placentero -dice Ryder mientras se acomoda-

Señor Ryder -dice Napo mientras se cuadra su líder- Aquí está el informe que me pidió de lo que entrenamos hoy…

Veamos -dice Ryder y los comienza a leer- ¿así que corrieron e hicieron meditación tipo Zen?

En efecto… -dice Napo-… lo que he notado es que a todos mis hermanos les afecto lo sucedido en el castillo

Ya veo -dice Ryder con un acento de preocupación- …Napo, ¿y qué hubiera pasado si…?

¡No lo diga por favor! -dice entre sollozos Napo-… créame que lo volvería hacer por salvarte papa Ryder, yo-yo perdí a mi papa y volverlo a ver fue una gran bendición, pero perderte… ¡No lo voy a permitir!, Repito…¡Yo te protegería de nuevo!

¡Napo! -dice Ryder mientras abraza llorando a su cachorro rebelde- ¡Tuve miedo de perderte!, ¡No quiero que vuelvas hacer algo así!

Papa Ryder… -dice Napo-

 **Ambos se mantienen abrazados por varios minutos, una vez que se desahogaron, Napo le dice:**

¿puedo hacerte una proposición?

-¿de qué se trata?-

 **Napo le cuenta a Ryder lo que tiene en mente, el chico se mantiene silencioso hasta que dice:**

¿estás seguro de eso?

-Por favor piénsalo y me das tu resolución… ¡así podremos entrenar con más ahincó!-

Mmmm… tienes mi permiso Napo

¡Te lo agradezco Señor Ryder! -dice agradecido el xolo-

Por favor ve reuniendo a los demás y véanme en el centro de mando

¡a la orden! -dice Napo, mientras sale de la cabina y ve que los demás se acaban de despertar-

¿Napo a donde fuiste? -pregunta Marshall-

Fui al baño… ya sabes caminos largos hacen que haga escalas técnicas

¡Napo! -dice Káiser sorprendido- ¿no me digas que marcaste el camino para no perdernos?!

¡Claro que no! -dice Napo- Yo use el inodoro

¡¿SABES USAR EL BAÑO?! -preguntan con asombro los cachorros-

Eto…..¡sí! -contesta Napo- es muy fácil de usar y he visto a Ryder muchas veces utilizarlo

¡Napo espero que hayas dejado bien el baño! -dice Ryder desde la cabina-

¡Siempre lo dejo limpio Ryder! -dice Napo-

Yo pensé que todos los perros lo usábamos como segundo plato de agua -dice Kenji-

Ryder nos ha enseñado a no hacer eso... -dice Marshall-

¡Kenji eso es desagradable! -dice Napo-

¡Eugh! -dicen Káiser y Marshall-

Yo también me sorprendí cuando Napo uso el baño -dice Ryder-

¡Vamos no es para tanto! -dice Napo- ¿Qué ustedes no saben usarlo?

¡Claro que no! -dijeron todos los cachorros-

Por eso tenemos los arbolitos… -dice Marshall- bueno... si... pero no... nosotros no... pero somos cachorros... ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

ok, ok... -dice Napo más calmado- ¡dejemos ese asunto para después y vayamos al centro de mando!

Napo enserio a veces pienso que eres humano... -dice Kenji-

 **Napo se le queda mirando extrañado a Kenji, está por contestarle, pero Marshall dice tranquilamente…**

Kenji... ¡es físicamente posible!, además…él es un excelente cachorro, ¿por qué querría ser humano?

A mí me gusta tal como soy Kenji kun -dice Napo-

Marsh... -dice Káiser- te recuerdo que Ryder es humano... y uno de excelente corazón.

¡Tienes razón Kai! -dice Marshall-

Bueno no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a ver cómo nos acomoda el Señor Ryder -dice Napo-

 **Los cachorros desean saber las respuestas de Napo, pero ellos saben que él tiene razón. Kaiser y Marshall sin embargo se miran mutuamente, ellos dos saben que la reacción de Napo también muestra dudas, ellos saben que su hermano realmente no conoce las respuestas a sus preguntas, ellos solo suspiran y caminan detrás de él…**

Napo... -le dice Káiser- ya te lo dijimos no te presiones por no saberlo todo…

mmm... -contesta Napo- intento Kai, pero sigo con dudas y eso me preocupa

Napo…solo déjalo fluir, no te presiones... -dice con tranquilidad el pastor belga- ya obtendremos esas respuestas a su debido tiempo, pero no bajo presión... a veces, las respuestas pueden llegar de maneras inesperadas...

¿Como en un sueño? -pregunta Marshall-

 **Kaiser solo mira a Marshall y sonríe, él sabe a qué se refiere…**

Si Marsh... es un buen ejemplo

 **Napo los mira sin comprender a que se refieren…**

¡No te presiones Napo...! -dice Káiser- y confía en nosotros que la respuesta ya llegara…

¡está bien...! -contesta el xolo-

 **En ese momento llega Ryder al centro de mando, los cachorros están listos para entrar en acción, pero Ryder fija su mirada en Káiser y camina en círculos alrededor de el, a lo cual el pastor belga mira a su lìder y le pregunta:**

¿Qué sucede Ryder?

Mmm… -murmura el chico-

¿Habrá pasado algo? -se pregunta Napo-

 **Solo Marshall se ve tranquilo, como si el supiera algo...**

Káiser -dice Ryder- ese no es el uniforme adecuado para esta misión.

 **Káiser** **ahora si mira confundido a su dueño…**

Pero... -contesta el pastor belga- ¡es mi uniforme regular y oficial!, ¡siempre lo he usado!

Si...-dice Ryder muy tranquilo- es tu uniforme regular, pero existen áreas de rescate que requieren de otras herramientas más específicas, ve con Marshall, él te ayudara.

¡wuaa! -dice emocionado Napo- ¿acaso veremos algo nuevo Señor Ryder?

¡OMG!, ¡OMG! -grita de la emoción Kenji-

No sean impacientes cachorros... -dice el chico- ya lo verán.

 **Diez minutos después…** **Marshall sale primero, y detrás de él, se ve la sombra de otro cachorro…**

¡Compañeros EMT! -anuncia Marshall- 'Les presento al cachorro de rescate en montaña y zonas nevadas...!, ¡Kaiser!

 **Aparece el cachorro vistiendo otro uniforme distinto a su uniforme tradicional...** **Kenji y Napo se quedan sorprendidos y lanzan un grito de emoción:**

¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡¿Eres tú Kai!?

 **Ambos cachorros se le quedan mirando a Kaiser, el uniforme era parecido al de Chase, pero tenía aditamentos que Ryder explicara...**

Veamos… para empezar: tienes botas especiales, estas esconden cuchillas especiales para escalar a rapel... tu pup pack esconde tu pinza triple pero reforzada, para sostener cosas pesadas o incluso a personas, la soga de seguridad esta reforzada para sostener a algunas personas o rescatados en una zona de escalada. También cuentas con tu gancho tripe de alpinismo, pero este esta reforzado para esos posibles rescates en las alturas. Tu casco guarda detrás del emblema de la patrulla una linterna de minero, y debajo de su lengüeta tus gafas térmicas para búsqueda y rescate en lugares oscuros y hay un cambio, en este uniforme no tendrás mini extintor, en su lugar tienes un pequeña mascara de oxígeno, para lugares muy profundos...

¡wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -dicen todos-

¡No cabe duda que Rocky, Marshall y el Sr. Ryder pensaron en todo Kai! -dice Napo- ¡te ves genial!, ¡De verdad me inspiras!

¡Esto es lo más Kawaii y super coool que he visto! -dice emocionado Kenji- ¿y nos hicieron a todos una?, ¡dinos Ryder! ¿si?

Temo que no cachorros... -dice Ryder- solo hicimos este aditamento a Kaiser... pero descuiden ustedes tendrán unos nuevos…

¡Muchas gracias Ryder!, -dice emocionado Káiser- ¡ahora si listo para el rescate!

Aun no Káiser... -lo detiene Ryder- hay algo más que debo hacer ahora con Napo

¿conmigo? -pregunta el xolo- ¿que hice de malo?, ¡juro que no me comí su cereal esta mañana...!, bueno si tomé prestada la cortina del baño, pero el cereal jamás…

 **Ryder se le forma una gotita en la frente y también una venita, pero decide serenarse… los demás cachorros se llevan la patita a la frente…**

luego hablare de eso Napoleón... -lanza un suspiro- pero creo que llego el momento adecuado para tu nuevo equipo y tu placa

¿Nuevo equipo?, ¿mi placa?, ¿es enserio? -Napo trata de preguntar, pero está muy emocionado- yo... no sé qué decir Sr. Ryder

 **Los cachorros se ven ansiosos por saber como se vestirá Napo con su equipo y placa... Ryder continua…**

Napoleón por decisión de Marshall y mía hemos decidido que subas al rango de tercer al mando de los EMT... el segundo será para Kaiser, ustedes han dado el primer paso en este proyecto por lo tanto este nuevo uniforme y placa serán tus nuevas encomiendas… En caso de que Marshall o Káiser no estén tu entraras para coordinar los rescates…

 **Napo se va a cambiar su uniforme actual por el nuevo, quitándose la placa provisional,** **los cachorros observan el cambio y Ryder explica las funciones de los aditamentos de Napo…**

Napo mi cachorro rebelde, has dado un paso ahora como miembro EMT, dado que conoces el salvamento de personas, tu función será de Topo/rescatista/paramédico… en desastres naturales como los sismos, tu obligación será ayudar y preservar la vida de las personas, por eso tu uniforme cambia a los colores de paramédico rojo con blanco, también tienes que remover escombros por eso el casco es de protección junto con tus gafas de visión térmica, que te permitirá ver la gente en la obscuridad, tu linterna esta al igual en el escudo, el pup pack tiene una cuerda de vida que te permitirá retornar al punto de encuentro, tienes herramientas de rescate: martillo, segueta, cincel y guantes para protección de tus patitas, cuentas al igual que Káiser con un pequeño tanque de oxigeno y tu equipo de paramédico

¡Mama perruna! -dice un Napo sonriente- ¡me equipaste super genial Papa Ryder!-

Y eso no es todo hermanito… -dice Marshall el cual de manera muy solemne le entrega su nueva placa- Napo... esta placa contiene un signo con el cual honraras al grupo "Topos", los cuales han arriesgado su vida por salvar a la gente que ha quedado atrapada en los sismos, en el centro llevaras una lupa la cual representa el buscar y rescatar a las personas en este tipo de desastres y la cruz... la cual simboliza a los paramédicos y médicos que han hecho posible cuidarnos en esos momentos... -le coloca su placa y el dálmata hace una salutación militar para su nuevo mando-

 **Napo se empieza a emocionar llorado de felicidad...**

Yo... yo...-snif- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡Napo... eres nuestro topo oficial, paramédico y tercer al mando EMT! -anuncia Marshall-

 **¡NO IMPORTA SI ES DESASTRE O TEMBLOR, NAPO ENTRARA SIN TEMOR!** -hace saludos militares a sus superiores-

 **Los cachorros miran emocionados a Napo, y todos comienzan a aplaudir-**

Y ahora mi querido cachorro rebelde… -dice Ryder y cruza los brazos-…mientras los demás preparan sus vehículos... cuéntame ¿de qué manera no te comiste mi cereal?

Jeje... -se ríe Napo- _"¿qué le digo?, le digo, me dice…"_ este llego a mi pancita -traga saliva- ¡ahh! ¿verdad que no está enojado señor?

¿Qué voy hacer contigo Napo? -se pregunta Ryder y se lleva la mano a la cara- ¡Vas a darle limpieza al Ambulence cuando lleguemos!

¿yo solito? -pregunta Napo ante tal castigo-

¡si! -dice Ryder- ahora ya puedes subir a tu vehículo

 _wacha, wacha wacha..._ -Napo murmura mientras sube a su casita y se convierte en ambulancia-

 **Diez minutos después, el equipo comienza a salir del Ambulance Patroller, todos los turistas de Monte Aventura los ven emocionados por su presencia y tal vez agradecidos, porque cierto niño acróbata ya no va a arriesgar su vida sin supervisión**

 _"¡hay napo limpiaras el Ambulece llegando a casa!_ " -Napo imita a Ryder- ¡Osea helloooooooooooooooooooooo!, ¡pudo ser otra cosa!

¡Napo no tienes remedio tú y tu hambre voraz! -dice riendo Marshall-

¡Gracias por el consuelo sempai! -responde Napo con un tono sarcástico-

¡Napo si no controlas eso...! -dice molesto Káiser- ¡Te juro por la madre estrella de todos los cachorros del infinito que te preparare tal malteada de picantes y aceite que no comerás en dos días por el efecto!

¡¿Usted también Káiser sempai?! -dice Napo llorando- ¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **A Kaiser y Marshall se le forman gotitas…**

¡Debes controlarte Napo...! -dice Káiser- ¡Estas superando a Rubble en su apetito y eso es toda una hazaña!

 **Kenji aparece y sostiene algo…**

¡Chicos miren!, ¡encontré un bocadillo de pepperoni!

Mmmm…¡peperoni! -dice Napo mientras se relame los labios-

 **Nuestro xolotzcuincle salta velozmente, corre, toma el bocadillo, regresa a su vehículo y se traga el bocadillo.**

¡Eso fue rápido! -dice riendo Kenji-

 **Marshall y Káiser se le quedan mirando a Napo con una mirada fulminante, diciendo juntos:**

¡No tienes remedio!

¿yo que? -pregunta pícara-mente Napo-

¡son ustedes bien divertidos! -dice Kenji-

 **Marshall lanza un suspiro y estaba por llamarle la atención a Napo, cuando ve hacia arriba de la montaña…**

¡Equipo vean hacia arriba! creo que es...

¿Ese es Danny? -pregunta Káiser-

Eso parece… -dice Ryder mientras casa sus prismáticos- ¡está en su Scooter!

¡oh no, ya empezó! -dice preocupado Napo-

¡ahhhhh! -grita Kenji- ¡Va hacer algo!

¡Ay madre cachorra! -dice Káiser con un tono más preocupado- ¡No nos dejó poner ningún cerco de seguridad!

 **Danny observa hacia abajo y solo sonríe al ver a la patrulla…**

¡Niño inocente y puro! -exclama Napo- ¡baja de una buena vez de ese monte!

¡Qué bueno que vinieron Ryder y cachorros! -grita Danny- ¡Como siempre esto es por ti!, ¡Tú eres mi inspiración de vida!

¡El niño inocente y puro está por hacerlo de nuevo! -dice entre dientes Káiser-

Desearía que dejara de decir eso... -dice Ryder mientras se le forma una gotita-

Yo creo que esta por seguir tu consejo Napo... -dice Marshall-

 **Y justo en ese momento, Danny comienza el descenso en su Scooter, ganando velocidad a cada segundo entre más avanza…**

¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -exclaman los EMT-

¡Marshall sempai, Ryder! -dice Napo- ¿actuamos ahora?, ¿o cambio de plan?

¿Cambio de planes? -pregunta molesto Káiser- ¡No nos dio oportunidad de hacer nada antes!, ¡Y su velocidad no me gusta!

¿Sempais que hacemos? -pregunta Kenji

Código de rescatista: no perder la calma... -dice Napo-

 **Danny tomaba más velocidad y en una saliente salta hacia donde estaba el globo**

¡Olviden el código...! -dice Napo- Marshall sempai..¿puedo proceder a hacer locura?

 **Mientras Napo pregunta, Káiser ya está corriendo hacia el precipicio…**

¡Arf!, ¡Soga de rescate! -sale la soga disparada- ¡Ryder sujétala del otro lado y veamos si podemos usarla como freno!

¡Napo no pidas permiso, solo actúa! -ordena Marshall-

¡como digas jefe Marshall! -dice Napo- ¡chicos necesitare de su ayuda!, ¡Kenji no te separes de nosotros!

¡A la orden napo! -dice Kenji-

 **Napo activa de su casco una especie de visión nocturna y le dice a Kenji:**

¡Kenji quiero que uses tus cables y te posiciones a 45o grados!

¡Entendido! -dice Kenji- ¡arf!, ¡cables de titanes!

 **Kenji activa sus cables y va a la ladera…**

¡Marsh sempai sujete y no haga preguntas! -ordena Napo- ¡arf cable de vida emt! -la cuerda se incrusta en un hoyo y el xolo se lleva a Marshall-

¿Napo que estás haciendo? -pregunta Marshall un poco asustado-

¡Ya lo vera! -dice el xolo mientras sube-

 **Mientras tanto… Danny llega a donde se ubican Kaiser y Ryder…**

¡Ahora! -le dice Kai a Ryder-

¡No lo sueltes Kaiser! -dice con firmeza Ryder-

 **Los dos hacen esfuerzo por sostener a Danny, pero su velocidad es demasiada…**

¡Arf!, ¡Rapel! -ordena Káiser a sus botas-

 **Las botas de Kaiser se activan y aparecen las cuchillas, Kaiser hace presión contra el suelo para frenar, pero el impulso de Danny sigue siendo demasiado y los tres se aproximan al precipicio…**

¡RYDER! -dice Káiser tratando de aguantar- ¡NO PUEDO MANTENERME EN EL PISO!

¡Tranquilo Káiser!-dice Ryder- ¡Lo detendremos!

¡Wow! -Danny se impresiona- ¿con pasajeros?, ¡Esto es simplemente... EXTREMO!

¡Danny!-dice Káiser demasiado nervioso- ¡si salimos de esto vivos juro que ver la forma de convencerte que seas prudente!

¡No te preocupes Kaiser! -dice Danny muy tranquilo- ¡Siempre soy prudente!, ¡Solo son leves errores de cálculo!

¿errores de cálculo? -replica Ryder- ¡Danny ya no hagas esto!

 **Los tres llegan al precipicio…**

¡No se va a ir a ninguna parte!, ¡No en nuestro turno!, ¡Banzaaaaaaaaaaaaai! -exclaman Kenji y Napo-

¡ahhhh! -exclama Marshall- ¡Napoooooooooooooooooo detente!

 **Kenji queda en tierra y todos son sostenidos por la cuerda de seguridad de Káiser… Danny, Ryder, Marshall, Kaiser y Napo cuelgan de la misma**

¡eso fue extremo, gracias amigos! -dice un sonriente Danny sin que se de cuenta del grave peligro que corre-

¡alguien dele un zape a nuestro rescatado! -dice Napo muy iracundo-

¡Napooooo! -se muestran molestos Ryder y compañía-

¡Nadie de ese Zape! -ordena Ryder- ¡un mal movimiento… y! -hace con la vista hacia abajo mirando el precipicio-

 **Napo se empieza a ponerse nervioso y eso lo notan todos…**

¡Señor Ryder por la virgencita de Guadalupe! -suplica Napo- ¡Bájenme de aquí!. ¡NO ME GUSTAN LAS ALTURAS!

 **Káiser se sorprende de lo que acaba de escuchar… ¡Napo tiene la misma fobia que el!**

¡Por favor Napo conserva la calma! -dice Káiser-¡No sabía que tenías el mismo pavor a las alturas!, ¡por profesionalismo aguanta y ayúdanos a buscar la manera de salir de aquí!

¡Buaa! -solloza Napo- ¡esta bien!, ¡are lo que me pides!, ¡Solo quiero estar abajo!

 **Káiser** **trata de colocar sus patitas en la orilla, pero está muy retirado, al mirar arriba se aterra al ver por qué...**

¡Ryder! -dice el pastor belga- ¡Estamos enredados en el globo!, ¡Si se aleja más todos vamos a caer!

¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -dice Napo tratando de serenarse-

 **Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba…**

 **Kenji esta sostenido de una roca y hace lo posible por soportar el peso del globo y de sus amigos, ese es el motivo por el cual no se mueve…**

¡amigos aguanten!

 **Kenji mira a sus amigos colgando y después al globo; el pequeño terrier se comienza a sentirse cansado, si sus fuerzas fallan todos peligrarían y trata de aguantar lo que más puede…**

¡No temas Kenji!, ¡Todo saldrá bien! -le dice Ryder-

Emm… emmm -se empieza a poner nervioso-

¡Kenji kun!, -dice Napo- ¡no tengas miedo...!

 **Kenji comienza a sudar frio, y su cuerpo comienza a temblar…**

¡No, por favor nooooooooooooooo! -exclama el terrier-

¡KENJI CONTROLATE! -dice Káiser- ¡PUEDES HACERLO!

¡No puedo hacerlo! -dice Kenji- ¡pondría su vida en peligro!

¡No digas eso Kenji! -dice Marshall- ¡Por favor anímate!

¡Vamos nakama! -dice Napo- ¡ten valor!

 **Kenji realmente se siente cansado, el peso combinado de Ryder, Danny, Marshall, Kaiser y Napo le están mermando su fuerza**

¡No vas a perdernos...! -dice con más tranquilidad Kaiser- ¡cálmate, eres capaz de ayudarnos!

 **Ryder mira al pequeño terrier y el comprende cómo se siente, el entiende que realmente Kenji tiene mucho miedo…**

¡Señor Ryder... yo tengo esperanza que Kenji lo logre...! -dice Napo muy seguro- Trate de hablarle, ¡sea papa por un momento!

 **Ryder también siente miedo, él está preocupado por todos sus cachorros, por el pequeño Kenji, él es responsable por ellos y ahora esa responsabilidad parece estar en los hombros de novato terrier japonés. Ryder no solo tiene miedo... se siente culpable...**

¿Ryder? -pregunta Kaiser- ¿Qué te pasa Ryder?, ¡Así no es el niño que me adopto, al que yo respeto y adoro!

¡Mi Ryder al que yo protegí es el que siempre me ayuda a ser un cachorro bueno! -dice Napo- ¡Es al que yo le debo mi lealtad y amor!

¡Ryder!, ¡Kenji!, -dice Marshall- ¡tranquilícense, los necesitamos...!

 **Los dos parecen estar a punto de darse por vencidos, pero en ese momento, algo especial estaba a punto de empezar…se hace un silencio en el ambiente, se escuchaba un leve sonido, un aleteo que parece aproximarse…**

¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Napo-

¿Parecen ser aves? -pregunta también Marshall-

 **Nuestros amigos ven aproximarse tres puntos azules, poco a poco se acercan y conforme lo hacen, sus figuras son más fáciles de entender…**

¡Son aves! -dice sorprendido Káiser-

¡Aves sinfonía! -dice Marshall-

 **Las tres Aves Sinfonía se acercan delicadamente y una de ellas se separa, se posa con mucho cuidado sobre el casco de Ryder…los ahí presentes se quedan sin decir palabra…Las otras dos aves vuelan suavemente y al mismo tiempo, ambas se posan en los hombros de Kenji…**

¿Qué ocurre? -se pregunta Káiser-

 **De improviso, las tres aves se miran mutuamente y luego ellas tres miran a Ryder, luego a Kenji, y así sucesivamente… El ave que esta sobre la cabeza de Ryder comienza a caminar en pequeños círculos, con mucha suavidad, mientras el Joven líder de los cachorros parece irse tranquilizando poco a poco...**

 **Mientras tanto, las dos aves hacen lo mismo sobre Kenji, caminan sobre su lomo y sus hombros, como si lo masajearan... Kenji no lo nota, pero eso le resulta relajante...Los sonidos alrededor de Ryder y Kenji parecen desaparecer, es como si algo los estuviera calmando, disipando sus dudas... de improviso, el ave que está en la cabeza de Ryder se posa muy cerca de su oído...** **Del mismo modo, las dos aves que están sobre Kenji se acercan más, y se posan sobre las orejas del cachorro, y en ese momento, las tres aves comienzan cantar... E** **l sutil canto de las aves sinfonía llega a los oídos... a la mente... y a los corazones de Ryder y Kenji... ambos parecen más seguros... más relajados, más confiados...**

¡Kenji! -dice Ryder- ¡Yo sé que eres un genial honorable cachorro!, ¡Se que tienes un gran corazón, que hay un héroe dentro de ti!, ¡KENJI HASHIMOTO!, ¡ERES MI NUEVO CACHORRO RESCATISTA!, ¡YO CONFIO PLENAMENTE EN TI!

¡Puedo Hacerlo...! -dice con confianza Kenji- ¡puedo salvarlos... puedo lograr mi meta... RYDER!, ¡SOY TU NUEVO CACHORRO RESCATISTA!, ¡NO TE VOY A DEFRAUDAR NUNCA!, ¡ME VOY A ESFORZAR POR TI!, ¡MI HONORABLE LIDER!

 **Nadie lo nota, pero el Paw Pad ha estado brillando… ¡y comienza una nueva evolución!**

 **De pronto Kenji se ilumina…**

 **¡KENJI SHINKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **La luz comienza a brillar intensamente y ante los ojos todos vemos a un Kenji adulto portando su uniforme rescatista y sus cables al estilo SNK…**

 **¡KENJI FORMA RESCATISTA ULTIMATE PATROL!**

 **Kaiser mira a Kenji asombrado... Marshall lo mira sonriendo... Napo lo mira con lágrimas de felicidad...**

¡Ese es mi nakama que le gusta al público! -dice Napo orgulloso-

¡Kenji, ve adelante! -dice Marshall-

¡Descuiden chicos es mi turno!... -el terrier hace sus patitas para atrás formando varios dragones los cuales impulsan a sus amigos hacia arriba-

 **¡Arpones titanes! -** exclama el terrier y se lanza por sus amigos-

¡wuaaa! -dice Napo- ¿vieron eso?

¿Verlo?, ¡Lo estoy Viviendo! -dice sorprendido Kaiser-

¡ESTO ES EXTREMO! -dice Danny-

 **Los arpones se incrustan en las paredes del acantilado dejando a Kenji la oportunidad de abrazar a todos..**

Bueno... jeje… ¿quién desea ser rescatado? Jeje..

 **C** **on una orden los cables empujan al grupo y estos son puestos a salvo del acantilado**

¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -dice Marshall- ¡dalmatas y niños primero!

 **Se escucha un golpe en la nieve y cinco** **monticulos se forman… se ve a Danny salir…**

¡Yuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! esto es... esto.. es...

¿extremo?-dice napo acabando la frase de Danny, mientras que todo le gira alrededor-

¡si así es! -dice Danny- ¡tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo!

jeje... ¡lo hicimos nakamas lo hicimos jeje...!, ¡ustedes nunca me dejaron! -exclama feliz Kenji-

Solo deja que ya no me dé vueltas la cabeza nakama y con gusto te felicito... -dice Napo completamente mareado- _"¿que le digo?, ¿me dice?, ¡le digo!"_

¡lo consiguió! -dicen emocionados Marshall y Kaiser quienes abrazan a su hermano Kenji-

lo-lograste mi pequeño...-Ryder abraza a su pequeño, pero algo pasa- ¡ahhhh! -se debilita-

¡Ryder! -gritan todos preocupados-

¡ahhhh! -Kenji se cae y regresa a su forma normal-

¡atención medica! -napo sale a ayudar a sus amigos-

 **Káiser** **se acerca a revisar a Ryder, al mismo tiempo que Marshall lo hace con Kenji…**

¡yo te cubro hermano! -dice Marshall-

 **Mientras Napo se va a revisar a Danny…**

¡veamos...! -dice Napo- ¡arf...! ¡pantalla de revisión médica!

Pero si no tengo nada malo Napo -dice alegremente Danny-

¡Quédate quieto niño puro...! -dice Napo mientras le lanza una mirada asesina a Danny- ¡si es que aprecias que te cure...!

Napoleón... -dice Kaiser- ¿Salto del faro en tormenta?

 _wacha wacha "calma..." wacha wacha "hablar con kai…" wacha wacha "servicio"_ -murmura Napo-

 _Wacha wacha... "es tan inocente como tu..."_ -Kai imita el murmuro de Napo-

Napo: -_-#

 **Káiser** **revisa rápidamente a Ryder y al terminar, el solo suspira más tranquilo...**

-Solo está agotado... ese extraño proceso de evolución toma mucha de su energía-

Cada vez que uno evoluciona… -dice Napo, mientras escucha a Kai- …parece que consume energía, no sé cómo logro usar esa cantidad de poder en nosotros cuatro…

 **Marshall también termina de revisar a Kenji**

Lo mismo ocurrió con Kenji... está agotado, pero su cuerpo no tiene heridas-

Nosotros quedamos exhaustos también-responde Kaiser- pero en esa ocasión, pudo mantener la conciencia... tal vez fue por la adrenalina...

No sé de que esta hablado perrito belga… -dice Danny- ¡pero esa transformación estuvo cool!

Sera mejor que te llevemos a casa Danny -dice Napo- seguro tus padres tendrán mucho que hablar contigo -y diagnostica- el chico no tiene nada solo pequeños raspones por la laceración de los cables… ¡arf arf curitas! -se las pone a danny-

¡No se preocupen cachorros! -dice despreocupado Danny- tengo aquí mi moto, ¡yo me retirare a planear la próxima acrobacia: EN SU HONOR!

ok are de cuenta que no oí eso... -dice Napo-

 **Danny se va en su moto dejando a los EMT, Napo al fin puede liberarse…**

¡SI ESO LO LLAMAN TAN PURO COMO YO LO ADMITO SOY MAS LOCO QUE EL!, ¡AHHHHH!, ¡PATRICIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Káiser** **solo se sienta y suspira aliviado.**

Yo agradezco que la misión haya sido un éxito..

Si yo también... pero... mmm... -dice Marshall con tono severo- lo hablare con ustedes en el Ambulence

¡oh, oh! -Napo traga saliva y sabe que cuando Marshall está molesto, ahora si tiene miedo- ¡Perrobot ven por nosotros por favor...!

¡wauf wuaf! -ladra el androide-

 **El Ambulence se acerca y trae de vuelta a todos, Marshall lleva a descansar a Ryder y a Kenji, luego da la orden a perrobot de continuar el camino, el dálmata EMT parecía bastante serio**

¡Me está dando miedo esa mirada Kai! -dice Napo muy temeroso-

Yo ya la conozco... -dice Kaiser- ¿qué sucede Marshall?

¿Qué fue lo paso allá arriba? -pregunta serio Marshall-

Emm... Danny se lanzó nuevamente en una de sus locas acrobacias al desastre... y casi nos lleva con el... por suerte, la misión fue exitosa gracias a Kenji -dice Kaiser-

Este... emmm...tratamos de hacer lo que es debido sempai -dice Napo-

Si pudo ser exitosa Káiser y Napo...-dice Marshall y luego se molesta- ¡pero lo que no logro comprender es nuestra des organización!

Tome en cuenta que nos agarró desprevenidos -dice Napo-

Danny siempre nos toma desprevenidos… -secunda Káiser, mientras se le forma una gotita-

¡Eso lo se Káiser! -dice molesto el dálmata- ¡pero ustedes dos cachorros actuaron imprudentemente!, ¡recuerden que somos un equipo y aquí trabajamos juntos!

 **Napo y Káiser bajan las cabezas**

¡lo sentimos jefe Marshall! -dice Napo con tristeza y decepcionado- ¡le he fallado como su alumno!

Lo siento Marsh... -dice Kaiser apenado- pensé que Ryder y yo podríamos frenarlo...

yo... -dice Marshall cambiando su mirada- no quise regañarlos chicos... yo... siento que no soy el líder que ustedes se merecen

¡No digas eso Marshall-sempai! -dice Napo- ¡tú eres importante para nosotros!, de los errores aprendemos... podemos mejorar…

¡Si lo eres Marshall...! -dice Kaiser- ¡tú has entrenado más tiempo que nosotros, me enseñaste primeros auxilios, tú me salvaste de ese acantilado...me salvaste cuando Svetlana casi se deshace de mi... sin ti... no...no... -solloza-

¡Tú fuiste quien me llevo a ser Paw Patrol! -dice Napo llorado- ¡estuviste cuidándome todos los días, eres mi líder y mi superior… ¡eres mi hermano!

kai... nap... -el dálmata también llora de la emoción- ¡Se los agradezco Chicos...!, pero... aún tengo mucho que aprender... estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que los lideres sean Ryder o Chase...

¡Pero en este equipo EMT existen otro tipo de jerarquías!, ¡Y tú eres nuestro líder! -dice Káiser-

¡Así es Marshall...! -dice Napo- ¡te prometemos que seguiremos tus órdenes y entrenaremos más duro para llegar a ser los EMTS que quieres liderar!

¡Vengan para acá! -dice Marshall- ¡los quiero mucho! -y sigue llorando-

¡Marshall! -se abrazan-

 **El trio de hermanos se desahoga, tal vez la misión no fue del todo exitosa pero la lección fue aprendida...Mientras Ryder duerme junto con Kenji, Káiser camina a la parte delantera, pues finalmente ya es hora de regresar.**

\- Es tarde... Perrobot, por favor, llévanos a la torre... perdón... al cuartel... extraño la torre...- Káiser no puede evitarlo, en ese momento comienza a sentirse triste ante la falta de lo más representativo de su hogar-

 **Mientras Perrobot enciende el motor y comienza el camino de regreso a casa, Napo se sienta en uno de los asientos de pasajeros, suspirando...**

– Yo me siento igual... bueno esperemos pronto como el ave fénix resurgir...-

Káiser solo sonríe con algo de ironía. – Si… ojala… como si levantar una torre de esas características pudiese hacerse rápidamente sin implicar un alto costo… el cual… no sé si podría justificar Multitech…-

 **Marshall, Napo y Káiser guardan silencio, recordando la Torre y los momentos que han pasado en ella, las múltiples embestidas en el Elevador, la primera vez que Napo miro un amanecer en el mirador, la ocasión en que Marshall encerró a Mandí cuando ella escapo con las bananas y el camión del Sr. Porter, las ocasiones en que Káiser durmió al llegar siempre una noche con cada uno de sus nuevos hermanos, nunca solos… la primera navidad que ellos esperaban tener pronto juntos, y ahora… ya no se podrá.**

 **El xolo mira a la ventana suspirando... pensando en la pregunta de Káiser, y aunque sabe que lo material se puede reponer, no puede evitar sentirse triste también, como Marshall y Káiser, y seguramente Ryder, aunque el no dice nada de seguro debe ser quien mas lo sufre… Ryder, él nunca les diría algo a sus cachorros que los pudiera preocupar, pero al hacerlo, el se traga su propio dolor… y Napo está seguro de que Káiser y Marshall piensan lo mismo, por ese motivo, Napo decide cambiar el tema de conversación, lo sustituye con otro tema, el cual de cualquier manera debía tomar**

\- Marsh, Kai... los espero esta noche en mi Pup House... no pregunten, es una encomienda de carácter secreto, y avísenle a Rocky... orden de Ryder.-

Káiser solo mira a Napo al escuchar lo que dijo. - ¿Arf? ¿más? Mis huesos piden lona... ok, como digas Napo... yo buscare a Rocky…-

 **Marshall también se queda observando a Napo, él también se siente exhausto, pero está dispuesto a continuar con lo necesario, sin embargo, eso no evita su duda.**

\- Que es lo que vamos hacer Napo?-

 **Napo solo sonríe, guardando el secreto.**

\- Ya verás Sempai... te va a gustar!-

 **Ambos cachorros solo miran a Napo con confusión, pero guardando silencio, confiando en él.**

 **El Ambulance Patroller se estaciona en el cuartel y son recibidos por todos sus hermanos, aunque ven a Ryder y Kenji dormidos, Chase dedujo que seguramente fue debido a una evolución, muy seguramente del mismo Kenji, así que entre Chase, Zuma y Everest ayudaron a Ryder a acomodarse en su cama, mientras que Rubble y Skye preparaba una camita para Kenji. Mientras Nahi y Tracker van a la cocina para preparar algo para la cena, para que Ryder pueda descansar.**

 **Esa misma noche en la Pup House de Napo... el cachorro mira a todas partes**

\- ¿En dónde están?, ¡Espero que no se hayan dormido…!-

 **En eso… Napo escucha voces… Marshall llega con Napo, también escucha, ambos ponen atención y de inmediato ellos dos reconocen la voz de Rocky.**

\- Ya te dije Káiser que no voy a ir!-

Káiser solo mirara directamente a Rocky.

\- Vamos hermano... debemos ir todos... además... te necesito... no puedo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo sin ti... por favor...- Káiser comienza a mirar con grandes ojos tristes a Rocky, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Rocky mira los ojos de Káiser, y solo da un paso atrás.

\- La mirada de los ojitos de borreguito a medio morir... no va funcionar, no va a...- Káiser continua mirando a Rocky, de manera más y más intensa, y si eso es posible… más y más triste.-

No Káiser… no me vas a conven…- Pero Rocky mira directamente el iris de los ojos de Káiser… ese iris que parece temblar lentamente, generando lágrimas de sentimiento dentro, las cuales, parecen estar por ser derramadas. Mirada que Rocky nunca ha logrado superar… lo intenta, resiste unos cuantos segundos.

– Por favor… Rocky… hermanito… ¿Siiiii? ¿Pliss…? – Káiser jugo su carta del triunfo… y Rocky, pues…

-¡Ahhh de acuerdo!, ¡No puedo con esa mirada y esa actitud de cordero rogando!, ¡Me doy!, ¡Iré!-

 **Marshall y Napo solo miran impresionados la escena que ocurrió delante de sus ojos… Marshall tiene una ocurrencia de inmediato..**

Si Beeeeny estuviese aquí… tal veeeees no habría cedido Rocky al veeeeeer eso…-

 **Rocky solo mira a Marshall… no sabe por la manera en que se lo dijo, no sabe si apenarse… o reírse… Káiser no tiene esa duda, el simplemente comienza a reírse.**

-shh… bajen la voz, no queremos que nadie se dé cuenta, sigilosos como un ratón-

Rocky solo suspira mirando a Marshall. - ¡Ni que fuéramos a entrenar perro fu Marsh!-

 **Napo solo fulmina con su mirada a los cachorros…**

Káiser solo se queda mirando a Rocky, el está confundido porque propiamente nunca lo ha entrenado. Rocky se da cuenta de esa mirada, y entiende de inmediato.

–¡Oh! Es cierto hermano! Tú no conoces ese arte marcial.-

 **-Káiser suspira mientras mira a Rocky-**

Hem... la noche que descubriste mi miedo a las alturas... la granjera Yumi ofreció entrenarme... pero, no he respondido a esa invitación...

Marshall solo mira a Káiser… - Deberías Káiser, sirve para que te defiendas de las personas que nos harían daño... la Sensei Yumi podría darte esas lecciones! -

 **Napo comienza a reírse entre dientes…**

-¡De hecho hermano... esa es precisamente la idea!-

Todos miran a Napo con consternación… - ¡Ahhh! ¡Napo! ¡No nos espantes!-

Káiser se ve confundido, solo hace lo que Napo dice, y se prepara para salir en su vehículo, junto con los demás,

Marshall también se ve pensativo al respecto, y mas al considerar las actividades del día.

-No logro comprender a donde vamos Napo... esta es la Zona rural ¿Vamos a seguir con eso del zen?-

Solo se nota una sombra debajo de la gorra de Napo, acompañada de una sonrisa.

-No Marshall... como te dije antes, iremos a un lugar que bien conoces y en el que solo... ¡tú eres el campeón!-

Rocky se confunde al escuchar a Napo. – Eh?-

 **Napo dobla hacia el camino de terrecería que lo lleva directamente hacia la granja de Al y la Sensei Yumi. Káiser tiene una mirada extrañada por el sitio al que se dirigen**

-No lo entiendo... ¿que hacemos en las granjas? -

 **Marshall también está algo confundido, y más cuando el ve quien los está esperando en la entrada de la granja.**

-¡Es la Sensei Yumi! -

 **Yumi, con su característica sonrisa recibe a sus invitados...**

-Bienvenidos cachorros, esperaba su visita desde hace tiempo.-

Káiser realmente se ve muy sorprendido. - ¿Arf? Napo... ¿que pretendes?-

 **Napo hace reverencia en señal de respeto a Sensei**

-El gusto de estar con usted hace que las esperanzas se iluminen.-

Rocky no sabe cómo reaccionar. - Napo... ¡¿No nos digas que…?!

 **Napo comienza a caminar adentro del granero.**

– Efectivamente… le pedí a Ryder que le dijera a la Sensei Yumi que nos entrenara en el arte del Pup fu-

 **Káiser entra, observando todo el equipo de entrenamiento, y admirando el que un granero se haya convertido en un Dojo**

-¿Pup fu? pero... en serio… ¿planean que nos pongamos a entrenar Pup fu?

 **Napo comienza a realizar algo de calentamiento, estirando sus patitas...**

\- Así es Káiser, pero como te lo dijo Marshall nos vamos a entrenar en este arte marcial para defendernos y defender a aquellos que amamos.

 **–Napo se para en dos patitas y hace un estiramiento-**

Marshall Sempai... tú tienes la técnica cuerpo y a cuerpo la cual ha sido reconocida por varios y sobretodo tu nobleza y humildad nos sirve para crecer, por lo tanto junto con Yumi Sensei necesitamos que nos entrenen-

 **Yumi mira la determinación de pequeño Xolo.**

\- Claro que lo hare mi pequeño Napo... sé que ustedes luchan por algo bueno y con mis conocimientos are de ustedes unos grandes guardianes. -

 **Marshall traga saliva, es la primera vez que él tiene que entrenar a alguien más, él ha ayudado con su entrenamiento a Chase, pero esto está en otro nivel… pero al mirar a los cachorros, trata de tranquilizarse y de dar su característica sonrisa.**

\- Yo estoy dispuesto a enseñarles Napo... siempre y cuando ustedes prometan que lo usaran para el bien y nunca para el mal.-

 **En ese momento, la Sensei Yumi voltea a ver a Rocky.**

\- Y tu Rocky tienes de tu lado un estilo que ayuda con el combate a distancia, el kendo. -

 **Rocky parece un poco sorprendido, pues no esperaba esa afirmación.**

\- ¿El Kendo? Pero yo uso el Kendo como una técnica relajante, no como una técnica de combate… -

 **La Sensei Yumi sonríe de manera comprensiva. -**

Puede ser Rocky, pero tú eres el mejor con ese arte, puedes manejar el bastón con mucha maestría.

Rocky mira su bastón, ni muy convencido, y más cuando ve que el sostiene ese bastón con su pinza. - Pero... para eso uso mi Pup pack... ¿que tan válido es eso? -

 **Yumi toma el bastón de Rocky, y ella hace una Kata sutil, pero firme, se lo devuelve al asombrado cachorro. -**

Tal vez uses tu pinza, tu Pup pack, y eso es muy válido, es una parte de ti, y Káiser puede usar esa pinza también, y creo que tiene muy buenas posibilidades para que tú, como su hermano, lo puedas enseñar.-

Rocky lo piensa por unos segundos, y mientras lo hace, él lo voltea a ver. Encontrándose de nuevo con esa mirada suplicante de "Borrego a medio morir" de Káiser. - Otra vez? Bueno… yo... – Pero lejos de quitar esa mirada, los ojos de Káiser parecen hacerse más grandes. -

Es que no se... yo no quiero... es que... – Káiser no se mueve ni un milímetro… y sus ojos dejan caer una lagrima… la cual mira Rocky moverse lentamente hasta tocar el suelo… - ¡ESTA BIEN!, ¡Está bien!, ¡Lo haremos! ¡Entrenaremos en Kendo...!

Todos se alegran al escuchar a Rocky y simplemente lo celebran. - Yeaaaah! -

Yumi coloca algunas colchonetas en el piso para el entrenamiento.

– ¡Bien…es hora de empezar!

Los cachorros siguen a la Sensei Yumi, y todos ellos se encuentran en el centro del granero... Ejem... el Dojo de Pup fu. Al momento, todos ellos se ven sorprendidos, especialmente Káiser y Napo, pues ellos ven dos uniformes nuevecitos delante de ellos, listos para utilizarse.

Napo toma muy emocionado el suyo – ¿Mi douji rojo con blanco, como lo supo? – en su emoción, Napo toma el otro uniforme, y corre… - ¡Kai! Mira el tuyo! -

Pero Káiser ya se le adelanto a Napo... él no puede retirar la mirada del suyo... Beige con Naranja.

Yumi se ve feliz con la reacción de los cachorros. - Yo ya tenía planeado que ambos se unieran dese hace un tiempo, como otros cachorros que espero que pronto se unan -.

Káiser y Napo no entienden de qué habla la Sensei Yumi, y los dos lo expresan simultáneamente.

\- ¿Eh? - Yumi sonríe al ver la expresión confundida de Napo y Káiser.

Napo es quien de inmediato expresa su duda. - Espere Sensei Yumi… ¿Como que otros cachorros? -

Yumi camina hacia afuera de las colchonetas. - Ya sabrás de que hablo, a su debido tiempo… pero por el momento, es hora de comenzar. -

Napo hace una reverencia, mientras Káiser aun parece confundido. - Lo que diga Sensei. -

 **Y así comenzó la practica de nuestros amigos bajo la tutela de Yumi, Marshall y Rocky.**

Yumi cambia ahora su actitud, es más firme, observadora… como un Maestro debe ser con sus alumnos.

\- Primero, Marshall, enséñale a Napo un poco de tu habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo... si, sé que no te gusta el combate, pero recuerda que es un entrenamiento, y solo tú puedes enseñarle a Napo lo que debe saber-

Marshall parece resignarse, y decide seguir las instrucciones.

\- De acuerdo Sensei Yumi… Napo… ¿estás listo?

\- Napo esta emocionado, solo asiente y mueve su colita sin control.

 **Káiser solo observa, nervioso, el no cree que sea como un videojuego esta nueva experiencia… y el Pup Pup Boguie le costó trabajo aprenderlo.**

 **Entre tanto, Napo hace reverencia en señal a su Sempai, y se pone en posición defensiva.**

-¡Estoy listo! - Su mirada cambia… ahora es seria.

Marshall lo mira con calma.

–Napo, recuerda debes estar tranquilo como el cielo y rápido como el relámpago.-

Napo no retira su mirada de Marshall. - No sé qué signifique eso… pero lo intentare. - los dos se miran y gritan - ¡ahhhhhh! -

Káiser no puede evitar sorprenderse. - ¡Wuaa! Se ve que si pelearan en serio... aunque… Presiento que Napo va necesitar un quiropráctico…-

Segundos después, Napo está tirado en el tatami. - Ahhh! ¿Que le digo…?, ¿me dice… ?, ¡yo le digo…! ¡que me dice…!-

Marshall simplemente hace una reverencia. - Te falta mucho que aprender mi pequeño saltamontes.-

Napo se pone de pie de inmediato. -Una vez más Sempai!-

Marshall solo se ríe entre dientes. – ¡Napo… Tu no tienes remedio! Una vez más!-

Mientras, Káiser mira a Rocky, y sólo pone atención en la pinza. Rocky, listo y en posición. -

Y bien Káiser...¿ Qué esperas?- -Káiser mira a Rocky fijamente… confundido… - Es que... Realmente no sé qué hacer... Nunca he practicado pup fu... ¿Mucho menos Kendo...! ¿Qué debo hacer?-

Rocky comprende la situación… Así que el comienza a guiar a Káiser. - Solo relájate y se tú mismo… Hiaaaaah! -levanta con la pinza su bastón -

Káiser observa a Rocky. - Hem... Pero... Pero como empiezo...-

La Sensei Yumi comprende la pregunta de Káiser.

\- Rocky, Káiser nunca ha practicado artes marciales, no es como Napo que si las conoce.

Rocky mira a Káiser confundido. - Pero lo he visto hacer parkour... Él puede crear trampas de la nada... El usa lo que está a su alrededor a su favor. -

Yumi también conoce esas habilidades de Káiser. - Puede ser, pero esas son habilidades a pulirse... Por eso es recomendable que le enseñes el uso del bastón con la pinza.-

Yumi se acerca a donde están algunas de las armas, y toma un segundo bastón. - Káiser, activa tú pinza y sostén este bastón como Rocky.-

Káiser hace lo que le piden. - ¡Arf! Pinza triple!- El Pastor Belga sujeta el bastón, y lo sostiene sobre su cabeza. - ¿Y ahora...?-

Yumi observa al cachorro. - Ahora toma tu postura de defensa. - Ella posiciona en defensa mostrando el bastón con las manos y el compás abierto. - Inténtalo Káiser...-

\- ¡Hiáaaaaah! - Se escucha a Marshall tirando una vez más a Napo, que solo alcanza a sorprenderse. – ¡Ahhh! En la cara no que soy actor!-

 **Simplemente se escucha el golpe seco nuevamente en el tatami, señal de que Napo está de nuevo en el piso. Napo no lo nota, pero Marshall ya comienza a mostrar signos de cansancio por las constantes envestidas del terco Xolo, aunque, Napo también muestra las mismas señales.**

 **Káiser suda frio, pero trata de concentrarse, se coloca a lago de Rocky, y comienza a imitar los movimientos de su hermano...**

Napo se levanta de nuevo, bufando de cansancio - ¡Una vez más! Lo lograre!-

 **Marshall también está cansado, pero el ánimo de su hermano lo contagia -**

¡Napo vamos!

Napo mira de reojo a Káiser. - ¡Tu puedes Kai!, ¡Lo aremos juntos! -

Rocky continúa con su lección con mucha seguridad. - Eso es... Suavemente y con delicadeza... Recuerda que se necesita equilibrio... Sabes, en el Kendo equilibrio hay que lograr... Recuerda que el bambú flexible puede ser... Es momento de encontrar Paz en tu interior... Es normal tener temor...

Marshall se mueva de manera fugaz, esquivando con facilidad a Napo, no demuestra su cansancio, pero si continua dándole consejos.

\- Así como el fuego es implacable... debes dominar tus temores Napoleón.., recuerda hacia dónde va el movimiento-

Káiser comienza a respirar tranquilamente... Siguiendo los movimientos de Rocky en esa delicada, pero firme Kata.

Napo también respira con calma, y se coloca en la posición de kata cerrando los ojos. - Calmar mis temores... dominar el implacable fuego...

Rocky observa a Káiser, y nota que su hermano parece comenzar a relajarse, eso lo hace sentir bien. - Muchos creen que el Kendo se trata de fuerza, pero... También es un arte... Es como si un cisne nadara delicadamente en el lago, para... - Rocky de pronto da un salto apoyándose en su bastón, y una vez en el aire, rompió una tabla de madera dispuesta por la Sensei Yumi. - Levantar el vuelo rápidamente para tomar un pez en el aire!

Káiser está sorprendido por el inesperado cambio en los movimientos, el lo observó lo mejor posible... Y el trata de imitar ese movimiento...

 **Marshall mira a Napo, y se da cuenta de que su concentración ha cambiado, pero también nota que Káiser mira a Napo, y Napo mira a Káiser, de alguna manera, el nota que ellos dos se están inspirando mutuamente, y nota que Rocky también se ha dado cuenta de eso, eso llena de alegría al pequeño dálmata, y aunque está cansado, está listo para darle lo mejor de si a Napo.**

\- Y ahora que tienes la mente despejada... es hora que regreses al suelo! -

Napo se mantiene en su puesto y Marshall lo toma para lanzarlo pero ahora nuestro xolo con un movimiento de caderas rompe la postura de Marsh, y usando la misma fuerza… el lanza a Marshall al suelo. - Hiyaaaaaa! -

Marshall termina en el suelo… pero feliz… - ¡Napo!, ¡Lo hiciste!-

Napo se queda impresionado… Abriendo ojos ampliamente y mirando a Marshall en el tatami. - ¿Lo- Lo hice?-

Káiser logra el salto... y logra romper la segunda tabla, pero en el aire pierde el Equilibrio... - ¡Aaaa! Echen paja! - Káiser inevitablemente cae sobre Napo, que estaba aún incrédulo por como lanzó a Marshall... Marshall por otro lado, se da cuenta y salta a un lado... Y Napo recibe a Káiser de lleno... Cayendo los dos al suelo.

 **Rocky y Marshall solo miran a sus hermanos en el suelo, ninguno de ellos dos sabe si reír, y que hacer.**

Napo este algo mareado debajo de Káiser. - ¿Alguien anoto la matricula del pastor belga que me cayo? . -

 **Por otro lado, Káiser se ve apenado, y más cuando nota algo más...** \- Napo... -

 **Napo trata de poner atención a Káiser, aun mareado.** – ¿Dime Kai? -

Káiser trata de decirle algo al Xolo... - Se rasgó otra vez mi venda...-

Lo que dijo Káiser parece tener el efecto que Napo necesitaba para recuperar sus sentidos. - ¡Emm..!, ¡oh no! No otra vez! -

 **Marshall y Rocky simplemente se apoyan el uno en el otro, porque no pueden contener la carcajada… la Sensei Yumi también se ríe abiertamente. Napo simplemente le sonríe a Káiser.**

\- ¡Pollito estilo cantones!-

Yumi mira sorprendida a Napo. - ¿Pollito cantones?-

Napo se le forma una gotita mientras sonríe. – Eto… Si sabe rico... en el restaurante del Señor Porter lo preparan y si me disculpa– Napo se coloca su Pup Pack, y se sienta junto a Kaiser. - ¡Arf! ¡Venda! ¡Arf! ¡Pinzas EMT! Arf! ¡Desinfectante!- Yumi solo sonríe mientras Napo realiza la curación.

 **Marshall solo comienza a reírse sin control.**

– ¡Jajajaja! Con estas son 20!-

Rocky también se ríe… no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. – ¡Bien! Yo iré por los pollos! – Marshall solo continúa riéndose con más ganas. – ¡Jajajajajaja! Como sea! -

Napo termina su curación, y para sorpresa de Káiser… - _¡Patita, Patita! ¡Desconchabadita sino sana hoy sanara mañana!_ – Káiser solo se comienza a reír también. - Creo que dejaremos la lección Yumi Sensei... ¡volveremos mañana! ¡Tengo un pollito que comer! -

Káiser, aunque continua riendo, no puede evitar hacerle a Napo una pregunta.

-¿Estas haciéndome "Sana, sana"? ,¡No recuerdo que esto estuviera en el manual!- Napo solo le sonríe, recordándole que le debe su pollito cantones-

Marshall nota la hora que es en ese momento. - De hecho... Es tarde... Ryder seguramente ya sirvió la cena... Creo que es probable que nos la hayamos perdido-

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, el estómago de Napo exige alimento.

–¡Jajajaja!, ¡Juraría Marsh Sempai que dijiste que nos perdimos la cena… buena broma!

Rocky solo confirma lo que dijo Marshall. - Supongo que hoy dormiremos sin cenar... – La cara de Napo mantiene su sonrisa.

Káiser no puede creer que el apetito de Napo no esté en su contra. - Heem... Napo... Estas tomando muy bien el haber perdido la cena... Son más de las nueve de la noche. -

Marshall nota que la expresión de Napo es rara y el de repente inicia una cuenta regresiva. - En 3, 2, 1...-

Sin decir más napo se lleva a los cuatro en la ambulancia y pisa acelerador... -¡ Una cena nunca se pierde!-

Káiser trata de controlar al hambriento cachorro, pero simplemente no puede. - ¡Aaaa! Hasta mañana Sensei Yumi!-

 **La Sensei Yumi mira divertida como se aleja la ambulancia. Ella solo sonríe... Mientras recoge una enorme tarta de manzana que tiene preparada para la ocasión.** \- Supongo que no quisieron...-

E **n ese momento se escucha el sonido de la reversa de la ambulancia de Napo.** \- ¡Comida! Dono arigatto Yumi Sensei!-

 **Todos los cachorros miran al Xolo directamente.**

-Napo... Eres un tragón! -

Káiser recupera el aire por la velocidad que había usado Napo. - Pensé que no nos ibas a dar...-

Napo mita a todos con una sonrisa, mientras se prepara para cenar. – Itadakimasu. -

 **Mientras cenan, los cachorros se relajan y comienzan a sentir cansancio... Por ese motivo Marshall llamo a Ryder y le pidió permiso para pasar la noche en la granja, a lo cual... El respondió afirmativamente, los cachorros se quedan en el establo, mirando las estrellas... Marshall comienza a pensar en todo lo que ocurrió.**

\- Ha sido un buen día... ¡Cansado, pero bueno! Solo desearía que nuestro trabajo contará con alguien que nos ayudara con la seguridad del equipo EMT. -

Napo piensa en lo que dijo Marshall. - Si ,tienes razón Sempai... pero no conozco a alguien que nos pueda ayudar. -

Káiser en ese momento comienza a pensar... Y muestra una sonrisa... Aunque algo melancólica. - ¿Sabes? Si tenemos a un cachorro que podría ayudarnos en esas misiones...-

Napo mira sorprendido a su Nakama. - _Suelta la sopa Kai..._ que hay más cachorros? No somos todos?-

También Rocky y Marshall están expectantes a la respuesta. Y Marshall de pronto parece entender. - Káiser... ¿Acaso hablas de...?-

Káiser suelta un suspiro lleno de nostalgia. - Starlock...-

 _ **¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE SU FIC FAVORITO!**_

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
